


Something You Can Show But Can't See

by Soukoku707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Memes, One-Sided Attraction, POV Multiple, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Unknown's Real Name (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukoku707/pseuds/Soukoku707
Summary: “If you can't tell me your name, uh..” Aera scratched the back of her hair while looking into the sky. “Can I call you Ray?” The boy she now dubbed as ‘Ray’ gave a look of confusion.“Huh? Why?”“Because when you smile, you’re like a Ray of sunshine!” She smiled. Ray licked the stick of the popsicle.“I think you can call me that.” He whispered.-------------------Or, when two girls running away from home meet a set of twins, little did they know how much their lives would change. For the better or for the worse.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), Choi Saeran/Original Female Character(s), Kim Yoosung/Original Female Character(s), RFA (Mystic Messenger) & Original Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. First Encounter (Yeona + Aera)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! How are you doing? Great? Terrible? Well, I hope that reading this will make you feel better.  
> Spoilers for 707's route, V's route and Ray's route!  
> This fic will have some abuse and negative thoughts and I will post every Saturday. I will inform all of you all if I have to skip a week or two.  
> Have fun reading!~ =)

**First Encounters (Yeona + Aera):**

**7 Years Ago**

**Saeyoung + Saeran + Aera- 15 years old**

**Yeona - 13 years old**

“YOUR BROTHER WASN’T LIKE THIS! HE BECAME A PROFESSIONAL DOCTOR! WHY CAN’T YOU FOLLOW IN HIS FOOTSTEPS?!”

“WHAT WOULD WE GET FROM THIS?! GIVING YOU THE SATISFACTION OF FOLLOWING YOUR ORDERS?!”

“YOU _DARE_ SPEAK TO ME THIS WAY AERA BYUN?! I AM THE ONE WHO BIRTHED THE TWO OF YOU, SO I GET TO DECIDE YOUR PERSONALITY, YOUR CLOTHES, EVERYTHING!”

Away from the sounds of shouting, Yeona held her knees close to her chest. Her head was buried into her legs. Her disheveled caramel hair tied up in a messy ponytail was covering the black eye on her face.

_The whole reason why this argument started in the first place._ _It was worse than usual._

“Mommy, I won't be bad anymore. Please, don't speak so loud. Don't hurt Aeran because of me. I try to act like an adult… I just can't!” She muttered to herself knowing fully well, her mother won't hear.

_It’s loud. It’s too loud! Someone is going to hurt me! They’re yelling and-_

Aera grabbed two backpacks from the closet she and her sister shared and gently shook her arm. Yeona’s head peeped out of her legs.

“A-Aeran? Oh my gosh, you’re bleeding!” A dribble of blood was trailing down her older sister’s forehead. Aera quickly stuffed clothes and personal belongings inside the backpacks. A blur of multicolored clothes flooded Yeona’s bag and it was the opposite for Aera’s. All the clothes she took out were pitch black.

“Forget about me! We’re leaving this Hellhole.” Aera pulled Yeona out of bed and told her to take out some things with her.

“W-Wait, you were serious?! We can't just leave! What about Mommy? How are we going to live?” Instead of taking things out for herself, Yeona rushed to her drawer to take out a large white bandaid and some other first aid supplies.

“You shouldn’t care about her Yeona. Look at what she did to your eye.” Instinctively, Yeona slightly touched the bruised eye. Aera zipped up one of the backpacks.

“I stole some money from _her._ It should be enough for us to rent out a room for a few days. Then I can ask Hye for some money and that's only _if_ I don't get a job by then. She won't notice anyways, considering the fact that she's mooching off of all her boyfriends.” She was about to zip up the last backpack until Yeona held her face and dabbed the wound on her forehead with a cotton ball.

“This is going to be hard though. When are you going to study then?” She applied the band aid on her sister’s forehead, holding up her small bangs.

“I’m not going to worry about that until I find myself a job. My grades were getting a bit too high anyways.” She handed Yeona a backpack which she slung over her shoulders. Aera explained that Mom went out to her new boyfriend’s house so it was the perfect time to leave.

Yeona was considering whether to leave a note, but Aera pulled her through the backdoor before she could even take out a pencil.

*******

Yeona never really liked crowds. With crowds meant noise and with noise meant the dancing dots around her eyes until she was fully engulfed in the darkness, unable to reach out unless Aera grabbed her hand.

But Aera was here. So there should be no trouble. 

They searched through multiple Motels but they wouldn’t give a room to a fifteen and thirteen year old. Besides, the wounds on their faces were enough to push the adults away. Aera pulled her through the streets.

“Aeran! What are we going to do? There is no one that will let us in!” She asked. Aera turned back and smiled at the nickname Yeona called her since she was a child.

“We’ll find it. I don't want you to get hurt by that bitch anymore. I promise that you won't get hurt anymore.” She vowed, with the sunset reflecting on her boy cut hair and black clothing. Suddenly, the two of them heard the sound of whistling. _The police? Mommy called them to bring us back?_ While thinking this, someone bumped into Yeona. He was also holding someone’s hand. He wore a black worn out hoodie and ripped jeans. Circular glasses covered his golden eyes and he had red hair.

_Sort of like a firetruck._ Yeona thought at that moment with a weak smile. She looked over to the person who he was holding hands with who bumped into Aera. He looked identical to the other except his face was more thin and pale, he wore a white hoodie and he didn't have glasses.

“Sorry!” Black hoodie apologized. 

“It’s alright. I wasn’t looking ahead.” Aera replied.

The sound of the police whistle came closer.

“Shit!” Black hoodie swore. He looked at his doppleganger with worry and let go of his hand. The other person’s eyes widened.

“What are you doing?” White hoodie said. His voice was weak, like he was recently crying.

“We can't be seen together right now! Please, can you watch my brother? Just until V- uh my older brother comes to find us?” Black hoodie begged Aera. She had a serious look.

“Just as long as you take care of my sister.” She complied. Black hoodie nodded.

“I promise.” Black Hoodie grabbed Yeona’s hand, and Aera grabbed White Hoodie’s hand and they ran in the opposite direction.

*******

Aera caught her breath as she slumped into the grass, the scent relaxing her. 

_He cares about his brother but they’re in trouble._ She thought. _I mean… I would do the same with Yeona._

She looked up to the boy with the white hoodie. He was still catching his breath as he fell to his knees. His breaths were short, as if he hads never run before. Aera sat up and scooted next to the boy. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Her hand was about to touch his shoulder but he held his breath and his golden pupils became smaller.

“Don't touch me!” He slapped her hand away from him. Aera blinked. She apologized. The boy looked around.

“Brother… I need my Brother! He- he didn't get taken by them right? Right?! No, he's smarter than I am. He didn't get taken by them- _he can't have.”_ Aera didn't know what to say to that as she didn't fully know what he was talking about. _Taken away by the police? But he doesn't look like a criminal._ She thought. 

“Brother… I need him… I can't survive the outside without him!” He yelled, grabbing his hair and bending down. _This isn’t good. What should I do?_

“Hey! Calm down! Your brother will come and get you! Don't worry!” But the words Aera said bounced off the boy. His fingers were carving deeply into his scalp. 

_I can't do anything to help him… but I want to help him!_

The friendly sound of bells started ringing in Aera’s head and she recognized it as the ice cream cart bells. It must have went into the boy’s head too as he slowly let go of his hair.

“Oh, do you like ice cream?” Aera stood up. The boy didn't say anything but Aera could tell that he did. _I mean_ _who doesn't like ice cream?_ She told the boy to stay put and that she’ll get him one.

By the time she came to the ice cream cart Aera realized something, _she needed that money for getting a room._ But the look the boy gave haunted her.

_I guess I won't buy one for myself then._ She thought while ordering a double pop. Aera was relieved that he was still there and handed him the popsicle. He took off the wrapper but then stared at Aera.

“You don't have one?” He inquired. Aera shook her head.

“It’s ok! You can eat it! I’m fine!” The boy looked at her, then the ice cream. He split it so that he had one stick in one hand and the second stick in the other. He gave it to Aera. She tried to decline again but he insisted. So she took a bite from it.

“What is your name?” The boy asked. Aera’s head went back thinking. 

_I want to let go of Aera Byun. That life is behind me now._

“Aera Raeden. What about yours?” She replied to his question with a question. The boy looked down and stopped eating.

“Brother says that I can't say my name outside otherwise bad people will come and hurt us.” For some reason, Aera understood that. _I mean, he was running away from the police. There must be something wrong with his life._

“Alright, but how do you know that _I’m_ not a bad person?” Although she was genuinely curious, it was a bad idea to ask that. Who knows if the boy runs after saying that she was a bad person? 

“Ehh?” The boy exclaimed. _Shit. I knew it._ Some ice cream fell onto his pants. It took a few seconds for him to register what happened. 

“Oh no! Mom’s gonna-” Before he could say anything else, Aera took out a handkerchief. It was a gift from Hye but she didn't really like those ‘girly’ things.

“Here, clean yourself with this.” She said. The boy took it reluctantly and started to clean his pants.

“T-to answer your question from before… u-uh you don't look like a bad person!” He smiled. Aera’s face turned red slowly and steadily. 

“If you can't tell me your name, uh..” Aera scratched the back of her hair while looking into the sky. _Why am I so embarrased?_ “Can I call you Ray?” The boy she now dubbed as ‘Ray’ gave a look of confusion.

“Huh? Why?” 

“Because when you smile, you’re like a Ray of sunshine!” She smiled. Ray licked the stick of the popsicle. 

“I think you can call me that.” He whispered. Suddenly, Aera spotted a man with teal colored hair and a blonde woman next to him. It seemed like he and the woman were looking for someone.

“Do you know that man?” Aeran pointed to the person. Ray stood up with excitement.

“I do!” He ran over calling the man’s name but Aera was too fixated on Ray that she couldn't bother to hear him. The woman stared at Aera.

“You were the one who helped Ray? You have our eternal gratitude!” She smiled. Aera blinked. It was like her words mesmerised her. 

_It’s like they brainwashed me. But somehow, I could break free from that brainwash._

“U-uh it's no problem!” Aera stammered. They were about to go find Ray’s brother until Ray turned around and ran over to Aera.

“I almost forgot to give you this!” He held out the handkerchief. Aera waved it off.

“Nah, You can have it. It's alright.” Ray stood in front of her a little longer. The two other adults stood behind him.

“Do you want to come with us so you can find your sister?” He asked. For a second, Aera almost forgot her sister.

_Why? She is the world to me._

“If that's not a problem.” She looked up to the adults. The teal haired man turned towards the blonde who nodded.

“Of course!” The man said. Aera thanked them with a bow and followed them.

*******

  
  


Yeona didn't know _how exactly_ she got into this situation. She stood in front of a bench which wouldn't look as bad except she was standing in front of someone _hiding_ under that said bench. Black hoodie actually put on his hood as he hid.

“You have to come down here too! People are going to think it's weird that you’re talking to a bench!” He said. Yeona didn't turn towards him but said,

“Why are you hiding from the police anyway?! You didn't do something bad, did you?!” She gasped, her hand covering her mouth. There was no reply. It made a fire boil inside of Yeona.

“I’m helping a random stranger and _this_ is the thanks I get?” She crossed her arms while pouting. (Though it couldn't really be told that she was pouting with the large black eye on her face) “Can you at least tell me _something_ to work on? For all I know, you’re a kidnapper!”

_“Please can you watch my brother?” Well, no normal kidnappers would ask a random stranger to watch their sibling._

In the middle of her thought, someone grabbed her sleeve and pulled her behind. Yeona yelped but the person covered her mouth. Black Hoodie put his index finger on his lips.

“Shh!” He pointed to the other side of the street where policemen were lurking by. The two sat in silence until the policemen left. It was at this time, Yeona got a good look at the boy.

_He looks as old as Aeran._ But his eyes didn't have the child naivety that normal kids his age had. _Much like Aeran._ She saw the red tips of his hair, desperate to break free from the hood prison they were entrapped in. 

When the coast was clear, Black Hoodie pulled Yeona out and the two of them sat on the bench that they were hiding in previously. Yeona watched the crimson sky turn into a deep shade of blue. She turned to the older boy, his hood was still on his head. 

“You know,” She started to kick her feet slowly. _Grown women don't kick their feet, -Yeona! Stop it!_ Her legs flinched, and eventually stopped. Black hoodie was waiting for her to finish her sentence but was staring at her intently.

“You would probably hide better if you didn't have such bright colored hair.” Yeona pointed to hers - for example. “When I first saw you, I thought that I was looking at a human firetruck!” She giggled. Black Hoodie narrowed his eyes, but then put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

“Not all of us can be so small that they can hide in plain sight.” He said casually. Yeona’s mouth opened, then closed.

_Was he…. Was he calling me short?!_

“Hey! I’m turning 14 in a few months, ok?” She almost yelled. Black Hoodie had a devious smile.

“Really? How many months"?” _He’s mocking me!!!_

“....Eleven…” She finished with a small whisper. Black Hoodie snorted and it eventually turned into full on laughter.

“Hey!! The next time we meet-” _If there is a next time. He’s just a stranger!_ “I’m going to be tall!” Was all Yeona could muster. _What else do I say?_

So like every (mature. Not childish, teenager’s _aren’t childish_ ) teenager, she changed the subject.

“You didn't answer my question from earlier. Why were you running from the police anyways?” Black Hoodie sighed.

“I have to protect my brother.” He replied. Yeona blinked.

“...From the _police?_ ” She asked with a hint of confusion. Black Hoodie fiddled with his fingers. 

“You wouldn't understand! You’re just a _kid!”_ Black Hoodie snapped back. _Kid? I’m just a kid? But Mommy said that I have to act like an adult._ Unbeknownst to her, her legs started kicking the air again. 

“If you were in trouble… do you think that your sister would try and protect you?” Black Hoodie broke the silence that the two were stuck in.

“Of course!” Yeona smiled and said without any hesitation. “She's the greatest sister that you can have!” 

“Your sister’s protecting a stranger too. But she first asked me not to harm you… that's how I feel about my brother.” Black Hoodie leaned back on the bench muttering something that Yeona couldn't hear. The moon was replacing where the sun was.

“You… you’re from a bad environment aren't you?” Black Hoodie said. He pointed to Yeona’s black eye and didn't wait for a response. He bent over to her ear and said something that Yeona wouldn't forget.

The desperation to break free, to escape the cage that they too had once been in.

“What’s happening to you is happening to us - but worse. I have to save my brother even if it means that I’ll have to go far away.” He said into her ear. _Go far away? What does he mean?_

“Well, we were in the middle of running away before you bumped into us.” Yeona felt like it was safe to tell him, that he had secrets of his own and wouldn't mind not telling hers.

Black Hoodie was about to reply when Yeona heard a familiar voice.

“Yeona!” _Aeran!_ Yeona grabbed Black Hoodie’s hand and started running towards the voice. When she found her, she hugged her sister.

“I’m so glad you’re alright!” Aera said, -ruffling her sister’s hair. When she let go, she noticed three people behind her. Two were adults and the other was White Hoodie. Black Hoodie stared at White Hoodie desperately but he knew that he couldn't make a scene in front of everyone. The man scolded Black Hoodie but it sounded like it was friendly. Black Hoodie also talked back but it was in an almost playful manner.

_He must be the ‘older brother’ Black Hoodie was talking about before._

The woman thanked Yeona even though she said that she didn't exactly _do_ anything. Black Hoodie was the one who took the lead.

“You still had to deal with him. He can be a handful sometimes!~” The woman giggled. 

“Hey!!” Black Hoodie protested but the man said that it was time for them to go home, that their ‘Mother was about to wake up.’ Yeona noticed that White Hoodie stiffened at the sound of their ‘Mother.’

_She must be worse than Mommy._

They said their goodbyes until Yeona pulled Black Hoodie back by the hood. She took out her hand.

“I understand that you can't tell me your name, but I can tell you mine! It’s Yeona.” She said. Black Hoodie fixed his round glasses.

“Well then shorty, good luck in running away. Until we meet again.” Yeona nodded.

“You too, firetruck.” 

The two siblings watched as the boys left into the darkness. Aera sighed.

“Now what? It's too late to find a Motel considering our age.” She leaned on the closest wall. 

It was like some kind of deity heard her, or maybe the wish of good luck that Black Hoodie gave was the reason this happened. The door connected to the wall Aera was leaning on suddenly opened.

“The store’s closed! Oh my gosh! What happened to you two?!” It was an older woman. She had curly brown hair and was dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans underneath.

“Uh…” Aera was about to think of what to say until she ushered them in.

“Come in! I’ll help you two out. Dinner’s on the table. Care to eat with me?” 

Aera was reluctant, but went in anyways. _Her voice sounds like she cares._

“What are your names?” The woman asked, and the siblings realised, they’ve been asked that _way_ too many times today.

“I’m Aera Raeden and this is my sister Yeona Raeden.” Yeona gave Aera a look of confusion. _Raeden? The name of our prince in our fantasy?_

“Make yourselves comfortable! I’m Areum Mae, but you can call me Areum! This bookstore is mine, and I have an apartment right up above.” She smiled.

“T-thank you.” Yeona thanked as she set her heavy backpack down.

_Those boys led us here… maybe it would be a nice place to stay… only until we can afford to rent out an apartment!_ Aera thought looking around.

*******

Somewhere unknown to Aera and Yeona, Saeyoung gently stroked Saeran’s hair. He was breathing steadily onto his pillow which meant that there were no nightmares plaguing him tonight. Saeyoung was glad if that was the case. He was holding onto the handkerchief the older sister gave him like it was a teddy bear.

Those girls were good to him and Saeran. He would be forever grateful to the older sister.

As for the shorty… at least he would _remember_ her.

“I’m sorry Saeran… but tonight was our last night together even if it ended with something I didn't expect… I hope that V and Rika keep their promise in taking care of you. But I will come back for you. I’m going to come back to you. I swear.” Saeyoung stood up, gave one last look to his sleeping brother, then left silently closing the back door.

Words: 3339


	2. Email (Yeona)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date: August 23, 20XX  
> Subject: None  
> Sender: Unknown
> 
> Hello Yeona Raeden!
> 
> You have been chosen to test the dating game ‘Mystic Messenger.’ If you are interested, then please click on the link below!
> 
> (Link)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! Or night, or afternoon wherever you are reading this. I know that in the canon timeline, Yoosung starts playing LOLOL when Another Story starts which is, 6 months after Rika’s ‘funeral.’ but in this, Seven recommends LOLOL right after Rika’s ‘funeral.’ So I hope that that won't infuriate anyone lolol. I am writing the currency in dollars because I don't get how Won work lolol :) Also, this is in the ‘Another Story’ timeline in case anyone needed clarifying. Enjoy this week’s chap!

**Email (Yeona)**

**Present time**

**_ ‘Quoted italic’-  _ Dialogue from the game Yeona plays **

~ _ ‘I love you Yeon. You helped me realise who I am.’  _ Yeona read on the screen of her phone. She screamed and brought her phone to her chest.

****

_ This guy… this guy won't judge me for being ‘childish’ like Mommy did.  _

****

“Eee! I love you too Lance! Even  _ if  _ this is the ninth time I’m playing your route!” She squealed. Beside her, her workmate Byeol was playing on her phone. 

****

After Areum took the two in, she gave them work at the bookstore and a roof over their heads until Aera got a job as an intern at C&R where she got enough money to rent a place out for the two siblings. Yeona got into SKY University for software engineering. Right now there was one week before summer break ended and she would have to go to school again.

****

(Yeona couldn't stand to think of what her mother would say she would  _ praise her for being so smart.  _ But would she? She still acts like a child to this day)

****

“Don't you think you’re being overdramatic? Besides, you’re nineteen now. Who plays otome games when they’re nineteen years old? You  _ date  _ someone when you’re this age.” Byeol tilted her phone to the left and then to the right. Yeona assumed she was playing a racing game.

****

_ She's saying I’m childish. She's saying I’m- try and change the subject! _

****

“Shut up! Lance here,” Yeona points to her phone like it was her prized possession. “Is the love of my life! And if I recall,  _ you  _ don't have a boyfriend yet.” Byeol stopped her game. Her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail tilted to the side as she turned red.

****

“I’m just waiting for the right person! One that will appreciate me for not just my looks.” Byeol gestured to herself. Today, she wore a blue dress up to her knees and sneakers underneath. All the boys outside would stare at her because of her body features but when once in a blue moon someone asks her out, they were disgusted at the fact that she likes to play online on games such as LOLOL. She says that her favorite guy was her partner in LOLOL, someone named... ‘Superman’?

****

“Speaking of dates!~” A new voice entered the room. Yeona could hear the sound of heels clicking on the ground. “Yeona sweetie, you’re gonna close up today because  _ I  _ have a date!” Areum walked out wearing a tight green dress which matched with her eyes.

****

“Isn’t this… your third date this week?” Byeol deadpanned, not looking up from her phone.

****

“It's not my fault no one is my type! I want a mysterious man who is chivalrous, but still respects girls. Also, he has to be hot.” Areum added as an after thought. Yeona wanted to bang her head against the desk but decided not to.

****

“Ms Mae, you’re twenty six years old. Don't you think that you should put ‘your ideal type’ away and find a man to settle in?” Yeona stared at her phone again appreciating her wallpaper.

****

“Says the girl who is in love with someone virtual.” Byeol closed her phone and looked over to Yeona’s phone. Yeona gave her best friend a stern look and she had her arms up in a mock surrender.

****

“How many times have I told you to call me  _ Areum  _ Yeona?~ When you say ‘Ms Mae’ that makes me feel old!~” Areum playfully slapped her arm.

****

“More times than I can count!~” Yeona said in the same playful manner. 

****

Suddenly, the bell attached to the top of the door rang, indicating that there was a customer. The three girls waited at the desk for the person to walk in and to get a spot of them.

****

It was a tall man with shoulder length teal hair, he was wearing sunglasses and a tan overcoat. Yeona squinted.

****

_ He… looks familiar… have I seen him before?  _ Before she could actually  _ think _ Areum ‘squeaked’ and pushed her and Byeol into the staff room.

****

“I think I just found my type!” Areum took out her black coat and wore it on top of her dress which Yeona was guessing that she was trying to look ‘modest.’

****

A few seconds after Areum left, Byeol had a mischievous look in her eye.

****

_ Uh oh, I think that Byeol wants to cause some trouble!  _

****

“Yeona!~” Byeol clung to her arm. “You wanna see if this  _ works out?”  _ Yeona knew fully well that she meant that she wanted to spy on her manager, but she asked anyway with a fake gasp.

****

_ (Because mature people don't ‘fake gasp’) _

****

“You mean spy on her? I’m in!” Yeona put her phone in her pocket as Byeol and her went outside of the Staff room and crawled under the counters.

****

“I was hoping to find some romance novels.” The man had a deep baritone voice. If Yeona didn't know better, she could have fallen in love with it right then and there.

****

“Oh! It's not everyday where you find a man who openly wants to read romance!~” Yeona thought it was stupid to outright point that out.  _ Ms Mae might scare the poor man away!  _

****

But the man laughed.  _ Laughed!  _

****

_ He must have a weird sense of humor to laugh at Ms Mae’s jokes.  _

****

“I don't think that I’m like other men.” He tilted his head while he scratched his hair. Yeona could see the red creeping up on Areum’s face. Byeol snickered quietly.

****

Areum recommended a few classics and then went to some modern books such as  _ The Fault in Our Stars.  _ Byeol and Yeona rushed back into the staff room but their ears were glued onto the door.

****

“Let’s see… that is 25$ and a phone number please!” Byeol almost broke the door with frustration.

****

_ That isn't how you get a man’s number! What if he has a girlfriend?”  _ Yeona thought as well as Byeol.

****

The man laughed again and Yeona wasn't sure if he wrote the phone number or not but she heard the jingle of the bell after a farewell from the man. Byeol and Yeona opened the staff room door.

****

“So, how was it?” Byeol crossed her arms. Areum’s hand went on her face.

****

“I was an idiot! Who asks for a phone number like that?!” She scolded herself.

****

“No one. That's the charm of it I guess.” Yeona tried to console her by putting her hand on her manager’s back. She smiled.

****

“But!~ I got it!” She held a piece of paper in her fingers. Byeol gasped.

****

“WHAT?! With your cheap flirting!?” 

****

“It wasn't cheap if I got. A. Man’s. Number!~” Areum laughed merrily. She checked her phone for the time and gasped seeing that she was late for her date. She left in a hurry telling Yeona to lock up the store once her shift ended.

****

Byeol fidgeted with her phone.

****

“Actually Yeona… I have a raid with Superman tonight… can I leave too? It's only an hour until closing time anyways.” Byeol twisted her hair awkwardly. Yeona smiled.

****

_ I don't really have a choice anyways. But I know that she would do the same for me so I shouldn’t complain so much. _

“Sure! Have fun with your boyfriend!~ You’re the only one in this shop that has one anyway.” Yeona sat down on the rolling chair and Byeol grabbed her purse.

****

“He’s not my boyfriend!” She said in denial.

****

“Sure sure. And Lance is real.” Yeona waved off.  _ Sorry Lance!  _ She apologized to her virtual boyfriend. Byeol didn't say anything to that and left the store. Yeona sighed.

****

_ I guess I’m alone now. Hopefully no one will come, right?  _

****

Fifteen minutes passed and Yeona heard a ‘ _ Ping!’  _ from her phone. She put down the novel she was reading and picked up her phone.

****

_ Aeran? That's a nice surprise.  _ She opened up her messaging app and read over what she wrote.

****

**Aera(n): Guess what?!**

****

**Yeona: What is it my precious sister?**

****

Yeona liked to play around with Aera when they text. It was now a common thing they do.

****

**Aera(n): Do you think that the infamous C &R would give ** **_me_ ** **a lowly intern, a two week vacation?!**

****

**Yeona: ?!?!?!?!?!?!? WHAAATT?!?! REALLY?!?**

****

**Aera(n): And it's paid! ^^ :)**

****

**Yeona: Wow, ur boss must've been drunk while doing that!**

****

**Aera(n): Plz, I work in a different department than the Boss and his Assistant. I’ve never even seen his face before!**

****

**Yeona: And for the fact that the news bores me I bet you haven't even seen his face in pictures**

****

**Aera(n): Hmm… I wonder whos fault is** **_that?_ **

****

**Yeona: The Saturday morning animes are on at the time of the news! Do you really expect me not to watch them?!**

****

**Aera(n): ;;;**

****

**Aera(n): Speaking of, what do you want to do tonight? The power of freedom has engulfed me and I’m drunk with happiness.**

****

**Aera(n): If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up** **^^**

****

Yeona thought it over. She didn't want to go out and make her older sister even more tired than she was now.  _ Hmm… how about… _

****

**Yeona: How about a movie night? Or or! An anime bingefest! Or or! A kdrama bingefest!**

****

**Aera(n): U sure u don't want to go out and have fun?**

****

**Yeona: Nah. Unless u want to ofc**

****

**Aera(n): I’ll get the couch nice and comfy and make sure Netflix is ready with episodes of ‘Kill Me Heal Me!’**

****

**Yeona: Don't forget the popcorn!**

****

**Aera(n): Ofc!~**

****

They talked a bit more until Aera said that she was off the bus and wanted to get everything ready. Yeona was about to go back to her book until she heard another  _ ‘Ping!’  _

****

_ Huh. Aeran must be buying something from the supermarket on her way home. _

****

But it wasn't Aeran. It was an email.

****

**Date: August 23, 20XX**

**Subject: None**

**Sender: Unknown**

****

**Hello Yeona Raeden!**

**You have been chosen to test the dating game ‘Mystic Messenger.’ If you are interested, then please click on the link below!**

****

**(Link)**

****

_ Huh… an unknown sender? That's weird. And I didn't apply to be a tester for any dating games lately. And he used my real name instead of my gaming one ‘Yeon.’  _ Yeona thought that this was a bit sketchy.  _ It could be a scam or something and I don't want all of Aeran and I’s hard work and money just because of a stupid scam. _

****

_...I’ll ask Aeran what I should do later. _

****

* * *

*******

****

Yeona took off her shoes nearby the door.

“I’m home!” She called out, taking off her ponytail and ruffling her hair. She caught an aroma when she stepped towards the kitchen. Aera placed a box of pizza on the table.

****

“Aeran! You didn't have to! I would have made dinner tonight! It was my turn!” She said. Aera shook her head.

****

“Nuh uh, then when would we binge watch?” She asked rhetorically as she grabbed a few paper plates and the pizza to the living room. Yeona carried the popcorn that was being made in the microwave and followed her. After, she said that she’s going to wash up and change her clothes. Yeona wore a simple t-shirt with baby pink trousers. She went to the couch and snuggled in with Aera.

****

Aera grew her hair out only to shoulder length as it was mandatory for her job.

****

(She was cursing so much on her first day when she found that out.)

****

She wore a black long sleeved shirt and matching shorts and turned on the AC with the remote in her hand, grabbing a slice of pizza.

****

It was at that moment, Yeona remembered about that email.

****

“Hey sis? I got a weird email today. They were asking me to test out a dating game even though I didn't sign up for any testing sites.” Aera almost dropped the slice that she was going to give to Yeona. She gave it without harming it. Yeona took a small bite from the tip.

****

“You got that too?! I thought that you just signed into it with my email! I was going to tell you off about it!” Yeona shook her head. 

****

“No, I didn't. What should we do about it?” Yeona and Aera took out their phones and opened their email app. 

****

“I mean, it would be a great adventure to do during these 2 weeks I’m off.” Aera shrugged.

****

“But who knows what this could be? It could be a scam!” It was rare times like these that Yeona  _ ever  _ acted mature.

****

_ (Mommy! Don't hurt me! I’ll try and act my age ok?) _

****

_ (“You wouldn't understand ok?! You’re just a kid)  _ For some reason, Yeona thought of that human firetruck guy. She shook her head trying to get herself back to reality.

****

“But what if it's not?” She took a bite off of her pizza rereading the email again. Yeona really couldn't agree with her sister sometimes. She's too daring for her own good.

****

“Yeah! But what if this is some scam email that will try to lead you to a cult or something?!” Aera laughed.

****

“ _ Now  _ you’re just saying the plot of a Kdrama. Besides! You like playing dating games!” Yeona pouted and crossed her arms.

****

“I may play dating games, but Lance is the only one for me!” She countered. Aera pressed a few things on her phone.

****

“Downloading it.” She declared.

****

_...Of course you are… _

****

“Well, if you get inducted into a cult then I might as well also.” Yeona sighed, pressing on the link that the Unknown sender gave.

****

**_Download complete_ **

****

It took a few minutes more for the app to get installed into Yeona’s phone and  _ surprisingly  _ it didn't take up a lot of memory. The thumbnail read ‘RFA Messenger’ with a black background.

****

_ Didn't the email say that this was called ‘Mystic Messenger?" If this is a scam or some catfishing scheme I swear- _

****

“So are you gonna press it or what?” Aera tilted her head. Yeona finished up her pizza and wiped her hands, grabbing the popcorn and sitting criss cross on the couch. She sighed.

****

_ I mean… what harm could there possibly be?  _

****

“Ugh. Fine.”  _ I can't really fight with her anyways. She's my older sister.  _ She pressed on the app and it asked for an email and password. Yeona wrote in her gaming email and made up her password.

****

_ If they don't let me in because I don't have a so- called ‘account’ then we can delete it right? _

****

Unfortunately for her, it let her in. It asked for her in- game name and a picture.

****

_ No way on this Earth am I going to put in my real information to this sketchy app.  _ So she put in her game name ‘Yeon’ and put a picture of Kagamine Rin from Vocaloid.

****

“What did you put your name as?” Yeona looked over to her older sister’s phone. 

****

“I put in ‘Aeran’ as my name and I put in a picture of a duck from google images.” Yeona sighed in relief. She loved her sister but with things like these, she was a bit dense with them. 

****

“Wait, a duck?” She stared at Aera in confusion.

****

“Ducks are edgy! I like ducks.” Yeona blinked.

****

“Ducks are the least edgy thing out there. But if you like them… I won't judge.” She smiled.  _ You learn something new everyday. _ Aera scowled.

****

They pressed ‘join’ together and Yeona got a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into her mouth.

****

A green screen blinked and a text box appeared.

****

_ I don't need to be a software engineer to know that this looks like it just got hacked.  _ Yeona pressed the home button on her phone but it wouldn't go home.

****

_ Well then. Can't do anything now but just go with the flow.  _ A user came up called ‘Unknown.’  _ Was he the one who sent the Email? _

****

**Yeon Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Aeran Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Unknown Has Entered the Chatroom**

****

**Unknown: Hi!**

****

_...That's a very… enthusiastic greeting… _

****

**Aeran: Hello!**

****

**Yeon: What's up?**

****

**Unknown: Finally someone to talk to thank God!**

****

**Unknown: I was thinking that there would be one, but** **_two?_ ** **I can't believe it!**

****

_ Then how come you sent the email to the both of us? _

****

**Yeon: Who are you?**

****

**Unknown: Don't be afraid! I’m just a ‘ordinary person’! ^^** __

****

**Aeran: Are you the creator of the game that we downloaded or is this how the game starts?**

****

**Unknown: Haha! No, I’m not an AI I am real and living like how you two are.**

****

**Yeon: You haven't answered her question**

****

**Unknown: I am the creator of this game**

****

**Unknown: Do you like it?**

****

**Unknown: I hope that you like it**

****

**Unknown: Because you two are the first people on this interface Aera and Yeona Raeden! ^^**

****

_ He… knows our real names… _

****

**Yeon: I would like to talk to handsome bois rn plz. Isn't that the point of the game?**

****

**Unknown: But you are!**

****

**Unknown: Right here**

****

**Unknown: With me! ^^**

****

**Aeran: Yeona stop being so rude!**

****

_ Aeran? Why are you acting like this? We literally just met this guy! _

****

**Unknown: It's no hard feelings! ^^**

****

**Unknown: I know that this is too much to ask from two random strangers but can you help me?**

****

**Aeran: To test out this game?**

****

**Unknown: You remembered the email! Great! That means that I don't have to explain much to you two!**

****

**Unknown: Can you test out this Messenger game app for me?**

****

**Unknown: Like I said in the email, this is a dating game but unlike many dating games there are secrets in this one**

****

**Unknown: And** **_Hidden emotions_ **

****

**Yeon: Hidden emotions?**

****

**Unknown: I need you two to test out the game and tell me your honest opinion about it.**

****

_ He ignored me. _

****

**Unknown: What do you think? Fun right?**

****

**Aeran: I’m all in for it!**

****

**Yeon: If Aeran says yes, then I’ll have to say yes also.**

****

**Yeon: But if this is some kind of scam I’m reporting you to the police!**

****

**Unknown: Understandable. If I’m out of line, then you are free to call the police.**

****

_ He just… agreed like that? Maybe there really is nothing bad about this after all. _

****

**Unknown: Lets talk over the phone alright?**

****

**Unknown Has Left the Chatroom**

****

It wasn't even a split second later when Yeona’s ringtone filled the air. Aera’s phone vibrated in her hand. She picked up without any hesitation. As for Yeona, her phone rang for three rings until she picked it up.

****

“Hey it's me, the one you were just chatting with?” It was definitely a man on the other side of the line. Yeona gave a look to Aera. Her cheeks were crimson red.

****

_ Oh no, does Aeran have a crush with this guy?! No wait, just by a voice no one can be entranced by! Have faith in your sister Yeona! _

****

“Hello Unknown!” Aera giggled.

****

“Hi.” Yeona mustered all of her strength not to attempt a facepalm.

****

“It's nice to hear each other’s voices than to text over the phone isn’t it?” Unknown said conversationally. 

****

“I guess.” Yeona said, taking another slice of pizza.

****

“Let's get down to business shall we?” Unknown started and then he talked about the mechanics of the game, saying that there was supposed to be a tutorial but it's still in development. Apparently, you are chosen to host a charity party by the organization called ‘RFA’ and that you attempt to flirt with the people in the chatroom and get out their secrets in order to get the good ending of the game. 

“Do you understand? It will be much easier when you play it.” Unknown finished his explanation.

****

“Yeah I think so!” Aera nodded furiously.

****

“Mmhmm.” Yeona also nodded but not so happily.  _ I’ve never heard of a dating game like this. It might be fun! _

****

“Oh! I forgot to mention! One of you has to come here and the other has to live in the apartment owned by my company and try out the server there. It's to help prevent any glitches in the system you see?” Yeona and Aera blinked simultaneously. 

****

“Where exactly is… here?” Aera asked.  _ Finally this is sinking into her!  _ Yeona took a last bite from her second pizza.

****

“Well, the apartment is actually quite near. It is in a high class neighborhood so you don't have to worry about any gangs or anything. It is also stocked with food and other basic necessities.”  _ Good information but that's not what Aeran meant.  _

****

“So where is the other ‘here’ then?” Yeona pressed on.

****

“Uh, it's hard to explain. It's in the mountains and won't appear on the map. We like to keep our company secluded to get the best inspiration. We also don't want the public to know the development of the app which is why we chose such a place. Living in the mountains is great though! There’s fresh air that you wouldn't get when you’re in the city! I will send two drivers to escort you to the apartment and the place where I am right now when you send me your address. What do you say?”  _ Why does it make it seem like we are going to live there permanently?  _

****

“Um can we decide who gets to go where?” Aera inquired. Yeona can picture the mysterious man nodding.

****

“Sure! I’ll give you a few minutes if you need to decide! Also, you need to pack your bags because you might be here for a few days.” Unknown added.

****

“Excuse me Mr Unknown, but we need to discuss this.” Aera said. Unknown replied in the positive as the siblings muted their phone.

****

“Are you sure this is a good idea Aeran? He was very vague on where he was.” Yeona asked. Aera nodded.

****

:”I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about this. Can I go into the place where Unknown is?” 

****

“No way. What if you get in trouble? I’ll go.” Yeona refused.

****

“But you still have work at the bookstore and school will start for you in a week! I have a vacation so it wouldn't matter if I’m gone.” Aera insisted. Yeona shifted her eyes.

****

_ If that is what you want… _

****

“Ok.” Aera was already unmuting her phone. “HEY!” Yeona cried out but realised that Unknown could hear her. She unmuted her phone and pressed it to her ear. Unknown was laughing on the other side.

****

“Someone’s excited?” He said rhetorically. Aera giggled in a very girl-ish way.  _ Uh Aeran? Are you alright? It’s very unlike you to laugh like that. _

****

“I mean, this is a really cool adventure. We decided that I will go with you and Yeona will go to the apartment testing out the servers there. I already texted our address to you.”  _ When?! _

****

“Great! The drivers will be here in an hour. I also have to get things ready so I have to hang up.” Yeona nodded and closed her end of the phone after saying her farewell. When she looked up from her phone, Aera’s ear was still attached to her phone.

****

“Don't hang up yet.” She whined. Yeona was confused. How come her sister was acting like this? It wasn't like her to talk to a boy longer than she had to. And it also was not like her to act like a child! She always acted five years older than her actual age, twenty one! Aera was on the phone for a bit longer and then closed the phone saying, “Bye Unknown. I’ll see you then.” She closed the phone and grabbed a slice of pizza.

****

“Aera, are you ok?” It was rare for Yeona to call Aera by her real name. Yeona wanted everything perfect for her sister, because she was the one who let her out of that Hellhole all those years ago with Mommy. 

****

“Hmm? Of course I am! Why do you think that something is wrong?” Aera replied to her question. She walked to her room but before she went in, she said,

****

“C’mon. We should pack before Unknown’s drivers come in.” She shut the door behind her. Yeona didn't know how to comprehend this, so the only thing she did was pick up the paper plates they barely used, and closed the TV which they never even unpaused before going to her room and taking out her red backpack and stuffing clothes and a plush in there.

****

* * *

*******

****

It was about five o-clock when the sisters came out of the house ready to go. It was exactly after an hour that Unknown’s cars came up. They were slick black and the windows were tinted.  _ It's like a rich person’s car.  _ Two men came up to the siblings. One was plump and short and the other was the opposite, tall and lean. Both were wearing fancy suits and a pair of sunglasses.

****

“Are you Aera Byun Raeden?” The tall driver asked. Aera gave him the death look and Yeona smiled slightly.  _ That's my sister I know and love. _

****

“Call me that again and I  _ will  _ punch you.” The tall driver jumped as Aera took out a fist. Intimidated by Aera, the plump driver turned towards Yeona.

****

“A-are you Yeona B- Raeden?” Yeona gave a warm smile and nodded. The plump driver looked like he would sigh in relief that Yeona was nothing like her sister but he was at work right now.

****

“Right this way Ma’am. I will escort you to Mr. Ray’s server apartment.” He said.

****

“Mr Ray? Is he the creator of the game?” Yeona asked. The driver replied in the affirmative and opened the door to the car.

Yeona walked up to her sister and gave Aera a long hug.

****

“It's the first time we’re going to be apart for so long. I hope that… I’ll be ok without you.” Yeona whispered. Truth be told, her fear of loud noises hasn’t gone away even with the medicine she got from the doctor that Areum recommended. 

****

“You will be fine. Just remember to keep your headphones with you and to turn on your music when you hear something loud.” Aera reminded as she let her go. 

****

“Ok.” Yeona said and sat in the car. The driver took her backpack and put it in the trunk. Aera did but with the opposite car. The lean driver gave her a sleeping mask.

****

“Miss, Mr Ray has given this to me to give to you. Our location cannot be disclosed in any circumstances.”  _ That… is really suspicious.  _ Aera took the mask from the man’s shaking hands and wore it. It was a plain black mask but there was a pink lining around the edges.  _ What a strange combination.  _ Yeona wanted to say one last goodbye but the driver shut the door leaving Yeona to wonder what future event might happen.

****  
  


Words: 4466

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Areum is best girl, I’m saying this now. I made Ray a little bit less creepy because this is a slow burn for a reason. I also didn't want him to seem too obsessive. At least… not yet… hahahaaa. And yes. This is the ‘Lance’ from Nameless I freakin simp over that guy ^^ Also, a cry to Cheritz to make ‘Nameless’ an app! Who’s with me?  
> Hope that everyone enjoyed! Have a nice day!  
> -SK707


	3. Lie (Yeona + Ray + Aera)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By just looking at Aera’s face, he felt bad for lying to her and her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long AN Ahead!~  
> Another week, another chapter!~ How are you all my fellow Mysmess fans? This chapter will help our two heroines settle into their new environment. I personally think that V would buy Rika’s apartment in some rich ass place because he would always want the best for her. Besides, it's stated that it's in a ‘good neighborhood’ in the prologue chat so why not? In this, Ray must have made everything ready so he must be ‘ehm’ well known in the building. Also, to all Rika stans out there (I understand why you guys stan her I am not judging) Rika is the main villainess after the Prime Minister in this so if you don't like that, I am warning you now to head out. My headcanon is that Ray and Saeran can speak to each other through his head. And I am not a professional doctor, I do not know what DID is, or what psychological problem Saeran truly has because of the Elixir’s symptoms and because of his past. This is all fanmade by my character analysis. 
> 
> Also! Warning of abuse in this chap!  
> Enjoy!~

**Lie (Yeona + Ray + Aera)**

**_Bolded italics -_ ** **Suit Saeran is talking to Ray in his head.**

~The drive was rather quiet. The only sound Yeona could hear was the music coming from her headphones. The plump driver didn't say anything that could help explain why Aera was wearing a sleeping mask when Yeona tried to ask for the first five minutes of the drive. She silently watched the buildings pass by. _So this ‘Ray’ person wasn't lying about it being in a high neighborhood._ She gawked at the fancy complexes. It was about fifteen minutes after the awkward drive that the car stopped. The driver came out and opened the door to Yeona handing out her backpack.

“Miss, Mr Ray has informed me that he will call you when you arrive at your location. The apartment is located on the twentieth floor.” Yeona thanked the man and put her headphones back on as she walked into the building. The reception didn't say anything despite the other people around her who were dressed to go to some kind of gala or ball, or had the highest brand sneakers or jackets. She stared down at her red t- shirt and jeans with white sneakers and touched her rough shoulder blade length hair that was tied up in a braid.

_I’m going to fit in very nicely here._ She thought sarcastically as she skipped to the elevator.

_Because skipping is what children do and not adults. Take that, Mommy! I’m skipping in front of all these rich meanies!_

There was an elevator man at the door. _A professional elevator man. Wow._ He wore a green uniform with a matching hat. He stared at Yeona in distaste. 

“Are you lost, little girl?” _I’m nineteen years old, dang it!_ Yeona stuck out her tongue like the non mature girl she was. 

“No.~ I don't think I am, Mister. Twentieth floor please!~” The man didn't touch the button to close the door.

“I am pretty sure girls of ehm-” He cleared his throat. _“Your type_ aren't allowed here.” Yeona’s hand turned into a fist and was about to do something that her sister would be proud of. 

_If I can't come to the apartment then I might as well skip the whole ‘beta testing thing.’ Not at least until I sock this guy in the face. I hate people who look down on ‘commoners’ like that. How rich is this company anyways!?_ Before Yeona could ‘sock this guy in the face,’ her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and read the ID. _‘Unknown, huh? The driver must have told him that I’m here.’_ She picked up.

“Hello?” She said. If it was possible, the elevator man looked even more annoyed.

“Hello Yeona? Can you please put me on the phone with the elevator operator?” Yeona blinked. _How did he know that I was in the elevator? Did the driver follow me so that he could see if I chickened out or something?_

“Hey, the guy on the phone wants to talk to you.” Yeona said motioning her phone towards his direction. The elevator man rolled his eyes.

“Tell him that I am a busy man and that I have no time for this.” Yeona put the phone back to her ear and was about to tell him until Ray said,

“No no! Tell him that it is _important.”_ Yeona echoed what Ray said and the elevator man took it begrudgingly. 

“Yes hello?” _He sounds so snobby. Thank God, Ray doesn't sound like that despite working in a rich company._

Yeona couldn't hear what Ray said on the phone but as soon as the elevator man said his (really rude) greeting, he jumped and broke into a sweat.

“Oh! Mr Ray! I didn't realise- Mmhmm? So this is the girl? Yes sir. Of course sir! We will treat her with utmost respect! No no, thank _you_ sir! _For sparing us.”_ Yeona couldn't quite hear the last three words Mr Obnoxious Elevator Man whispered. He gave Yeona back the phone with shaking hands. Noticing that Ray was still on the line, she put the phone back to her right ear.

“I’ll call you as soon as you reach to the twentieth floor.” Was all he said before cutting the line. The elevator man audibly gulped and wordlessly pressed the button ‘20’ while wiping the sweat from his brow. _Huh. Ray or his manager must have_ some _power over this guy if he’s still shaking around me, even after he shut the phone._

If Yeona could say anything, it's that this rich ass apartment needed better elevator music. She plugged back in her headphones and listened to her endless playlist of (Vocaloid) music. When the elevator stopped, it made a _ding!_ sound to indicate that they have reached the floor she wanted. The Not-So-Obnoxious-Elevator-man-just-a-scaredy-cat tipped his hat but it looked like he was having an asthma attack. Yeona thanked him and handed him a spare quarter she found in her pocket. She walked out of the elevator with her hands on the straps of her backpack. Her phone started to ring again and without checking the ID, she picked up by pressing a button on her headphones.

“Hi!” _Well, that was a sudden 180 from what you sounded like a few minutes ago._

“What's up, Ray? Oh, I hope you don't mind me calling you that. It's what the driver called you.” Yeona apologized. Ray laughed on the other side.

“Oh no! I don't mind! In fact, I prefer that you call me that instead of ‘Unknown’ from the chatroom. It was just a default username.” He chuckled.

“Was the ride alright?” He said conversationally.

“Yeah it was. If I knew that it was so near, then I would have just taken a bus.” She tried to be modest.

“Oh no! When you’re testing this game for me by your own free will? I would never be so rude like that!” _So I could have come here without my choice? No wait, Yeona. That is a bit extreme. It's not like he would have forced me to come here.... Right?_

_He seems kinda… sus._ She laughed at her own meme.

“Ok. Thanks I guess.” Yeona paused for a second, playing with the cord of her headphones. “So, where is the apartment anyways?” She looked left then right, guessing in her head which one it might be. 

“I was just going to get to that! I want you to turn right then at the end of the hall turn left. At the end of that hall should be the server apartment.” Ray’s voice went into a business-like voice as Yeona followed what he said, occasionally checking if what she was doing was right. 

When she reached there, she announced it to the microphone on her headphones. In front was a lock labelled ‘RFA’ like the messenger thumbnail. It was unlike the other apartment doors which had a regular padlock attached with the doorknob, this made Yeona wonder if she’d ever heard of the gaming company that Ray worked in as he didn't necessarily _specify_ which one he works in because it must be really rich.

“Good. Now, is there a password lock on the door?” Ray asked. Yeona blinked.

“Nah. I don't see one!” She smiled. _Might as well see how serious he is about this._

“Are- are you sure? There should be a lock at the door.” Ray stammered. _Oof. He sounds serious. I should just say that there is a lock before he flips out or something._

“I was only joking! There is a lock, I promise!” She said in a rush.

“A… a joke?” Ray laughed. “That's pretty funny!” He kept on laughing for a few more seconds and Yeona wondered if her joke was _really_ that funny.

“I’ll send you the password. Then type it in as soon as you get it!” It was less than a moment later that Yeona heard a notification sound from her headphones. She took out her phone and went to the foreign ‘RFA’ app which was where he sent it.

She hesitated.

“Are you sure that I’m just not barging into someone’s random apartment?” She confirmed. _Because I don't like getting in trouble._

_Mommy! Don't hurt me! I won't get in trouble again! I pro-_

“Yes I am. That reminds me! In the game, there will be a hacker AI and he’ll say that you are in ‘Rika’s Apartment’ please don't mind that! It's the company’s apartment.” Yeona shook her head, trying to get her attention back to the matter at hand.

“Yeah. Ok.” She said dully. _Mommy… I wonder if you would like me now._

“Are- are you ok Yeona?” _He sounds concerned._

“Oh, me? Of course! I was thinking of er… the amount of schoolwork I’m going to get once school starts! I don’t have to be in this apartment 24/7, right? I have work tomorrow and school starting from next week!” She hurriedly changed the subject. _What kind of excuse was ‘schoolwork?’ Stupid!_

“If you _really are alright-” He doesn't know about me, it's ok._ “...Yes you are allowed to leave the apartment as long as you come back to it at the end of the day. Now c’mon! Put in the password!” Ray encouraged. Yeona turned her attention to her phone and then to the padlock.

“21852.” She muttered as she put in the password. She heard the lock come open and she turned the doorknob. It opened and without going inside, she took a look at the apartment.

It was a one room apartment and it was very… plain… so to say the least. Yeona made a mental note to ask Ray later if she could decorate the inside of the apartment with some of her posters at home. The only thing that was elaborate was the kitchen. It had a wooden floor and pristine white counters.

“So? What are you waiting for? Make yourself at home!” Ray sounded excited for her. Yeona stepped in and felt something eerie about the apartment.

...But she paid no mind to it… it was just a coincidence that she was feeling this, right?

Ray explained more of the game’s mechanics, the origin was that a mysterious hacker led Yeona and Aera to this chatroom and that they’ll be suspicious as they don't know anything about the hacker. All they had to do was say, ‘Rika sent me to hold a party’ and _apparently_ they would either calm down, or go more berserk.

“Isn’t that the name of the girl’s ‘apartment’ that I’m residing in?” Yeona made sure that she caught up with everything he said as she started placing her clothes in the closet.

“Good! You were listening! Yes. Now, I want you to promise me something. You have to promise me that you can't say anything about yourself, send any pictures of yourself or say that you and your sister are related. If you do so, this will lead you to a bad ending or the hacker might glitch out with the massive information. You must also make sure not to talk about me and obviously the fact that they are AI’s. Do you understand?” He warned.

“Sure. Sounds harder than the other dating games I’ve played as I don't have any choices to choose and it's all on me but it sounds more fun!” She promised with a happy tone.

“I’m glad that you haven't seen such a concept before! That means that you will have fun playing this! You should get yourself settled in because the game can't start until I fully install the app onto your phone and your sister logs in. The name and profile picture are perfect by the way. Don't change it.” Yeona nodded but realised that Ray couldn't see.

“Ok. I guess that I’ll go take a shower while I wait. Is that alright?” She asked.

“Perfect. Ah-!” There was a sound of beeping on the other side of the line. “-It seems like your sister is here. I’ll talk to you later.” Ray said. Yeona felt relieved that Aera finally arrived at the mysterious location.

“Ok. Goodbye Ray!” Yeona said and Ray also bid his farewell. She added Ray onto her contacts and set her phone on charge. After, she took out the pink trousers and the blue t-shirt she wore previously and went into the shower.

_He doesn't seem that bad. The concept for this dating game sounds fun!_

* * *

*******

Ray pressed a few buttons on his keyboard and his version of the RFA messenger was set to download onto Yeona’s phone. **_Too slow, idiot._ ** He ignored the voice in the back of his head as he went back to his own thoughts. _She seems really nice._ He smiled to himself, proud that he chose the right candidates.

And the fact that they haven't changed even after seven years. He stood up from his rolling chair stretching his body.

**_Why are you taking so long, huh?_** **_Do you really want to keep the poor girl waiting? I mean, what kind of pathetic excuse was ‘beta testing a dating game?’ If it were me, I would have just told her the truth._**

Ray felt a pang of guilt in his chest as his other ~~(stronger)~~ self said that. _Savior said that they had to be oblivious of the situation. Yeona plays dating games anyways so it wouldn't seem out of place if she was suddenly chosen to ‘beta test’ one._ Ray took out a new water bottle from the packet under his desk and opened it, taking a deep gulp.

**_But you do realise that you_** ** _want_** ** _them to be inducted into Mint Eye, right? Especially the older sister. Useless. Although she is from a dark past she isn't going to like_** ** _you_** ** _. You’re too weak to be liked, much less _****_loved!_** Ray almost spit out his water and started coughing rapidly with the thought that his other self said. 

_Shut up._ It was rare for him to talk back to his other self, but now he had a reason. He placed his phone in his pocket and started to walk out of his room. _I have to inform the Savior that she’s here and I want a sound mind before I talk with her._

**_You’re not going to get that while I’m here. You don't deserve a sound mind anyways!_ **

Ray reached the Throne Room in the nick of time and knocked the door. 

“Come in!” A female voice said on the other side. Ray went in and found the Savior dressed in her prayer robes sitting with her legs crossed on her throne. He walked up to her and bowed.

“For Eternal Paradise my Savior.” **_Bow lower, idiot! You aren't low enough!_ **Savior patted Ray’s head and told him to rise. Ray waited a few moments then did what she said.

“You wanted to see me?” Savior tilted her head. Ray nodded. **_Talk. Don't use that useless head of yours!_ **

“Y-yes Savior. The second tester is here.” He stuttered. **_We need to work on that stutter later._ **

“Excellent. I expect you to be on your best behavior and treat her with utmost respect. Am I right Ray?” Savior asked rhetorically.

“Of course Savior!” He reassured. He told her that that was all and was about to leave until she held his shoulder with a tight squeeze. He winced.

_It… it hurts!_

**_Shut up! You don't even deserve_ ** **_this!_ ** ****

“Oh, I forgot to ask. Where exactly did you find these two girls? They weren't on the list that I gave you. Initially, we decided that only one girl would be chosen. Why are there two girls?” She squeezed even harder and Ray tried not to scream out in pain. **_Because this is a blessing from the Savior! You did something idiotic! Even though you wanted to save the older sister there was no need for the younger one! You should be glad that she isn't going to cleanse you again!_ **

“My Savior, I saw these girls when I was Outside the other day buying supplies for the tester’s room! I could see the darkness in their hearts. The need to be brought here was mandatory and when I did further research on them, one won't leave without the other because of their past! Th-that is why I brought them both here.” He lied. **_Nice save._ **The voice in his head said sarcastically. Savior let go of his shoulder.

“I see.” She put a hand on her chin. “Send me a report of these siblings later.” Savior told him that he was allowed to leave. Ray bowed again and left the room. He shut the door behind him and sighed, rolling the shoulder Savior squeezed.

“RAY!!!” **_Oh no… not her._ **Ray looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a girl with platinum colored hair and mint eyes running towards him. She wore a white skirt and a black top with knee length boots.

_Ney! I don't have time for this right now! Aera is waiting for me!_

She glomped the hacker into a hug.

“I missed you so much Ray! You were cooped up in the Server Room for so long, I was starting to think that you forgot your precious assistant’s face!” She let go of him and Ray cleared his throat.

“Ney, you aren't my assistant. You’re just my colleague.” He declined. **_Because even though we don't agree on anything, we can agree that you are annoying._ **

“What are you doing?” Ney put her hands behind her back. 

“I’m about to pick up the new tester.” Ray started to walk towards the door that led to the outside. The girl followed him.

“Oooh! That's great! My boyfriend Ray is so useful! This girl better not steal you from me!” Ray’s hand unconsciously went into his pocket and he grabbed the handkerchief from so many years ago. **_Too late little girl, there is a much better toy than you waiting for my command._ ** _She’s not your toy!_

“I’m _not_ your boyfriend. Aren't you ready to head out for recruitment? Why are you here?” Ney giggled as she kissed Ray’s cheek. 

“I am, but I just wanted to see if you needed anything first.” Ray shook his head.

“No, I don't think I need anything. But you should get going. I don't want the newcomer to get intimidated by more than one person coming to escort her.” Ray advised. Ney pouted but nodded. She moved her legs in the opposite direction from where Ray was going.

“You know, even if you _do_ fall in love with her, she won't understand you. She's from the _Outside._ Just like Savior and that traitor V, it won't work out.” Ray stopped walking. **_Let’s see her try._ **The voice in the back of his mind chuckled.

“Bye bye Ray!” Ney giggled and walked away with a bit of giddiness in her step. Ray took out his phone and checked the time.

_Oh no! I’ll be late!_ His walk turned into a run as he went towards the Mint Eye parking lot.

_I am not in love with her! I barely even know her to be in love!_

**_Keep telling yourself that marshmello boy, I know_ ** **_everything_ ** **_you think about._ **

* * *

**  
  
**

*******

Aera knew that it was about five fifteen when the car started to move because she asked the driver up front but the driver didn't tell her _how long it had been._ Aera wondered if that was the case because if she searched it up from where she lived, she could get a point on where they were. She couldn't even tell if it was dark or not because of the sleeping mask on her face. _I wonder how Yeona is doing. Did she arrive there safely?_

Aera wasn't sure if she went to sleep on the way but there were no stops. All she knew was that there were a lot of twists and turns. _Well, Ray did say that it was in the mountains._ When the car finally came to a stop, she was glad that she was wearing a seatbelt because she would have bolted out the window if she didn't. _And the driver wouldn't have given a crap._ If there was any reason to hate the driver more than him calling her by her… _birth name._ It was this. She heard the front door open and the driver said,

“Miss, we have arrived. Please stay seated until Mr Ray arrives.” Aera nodded and waited patiently. _Ray… it might be a coincidence, but wasn't that the name I gave to that boy years ago? It can't be him, right?_

_Aera! There are thousands of people named ‘Ray’ in the world! Besides, that wasn't even his real name in the first place! I just called him that because it was awkward to not call him a name!_

“Mr Ray has arrived.” The driver said. Aera turned her head towards the door.

“Welcome Aera Raeden. I’ve been waiting for you!” _That voice…_

“At least someone has some decency to call me by my real name. So you really _are_ Unknown from the phone?” Aera asked. She heard a clap.

“You recognize my voice? Yes. I am Unknown. I haven't done a proper introduction have I? My name is Ray. Just call me that as your sister also does. Unknown was just a default haha.” He chuckled at the last part. Aera tensed.

“My sister? Have you talked to my sister? How is she?” She said in a desperate tone. 

“Easy, easy.” Aera could imagine a man who was putting his hand forward as if to calm down a large fight. _Now let’s add a face to that man’s body._ “Your sister arrived at the apartment safely. She was worried about you too.” There was a hint of jealousy in Ray’s voice but Aera didn't notice. 

“Sorry.” Aera apologized. “This is just the first time that we’re going to be apart for a while. I got a little nervous.” She explained.

“Oh no it's no trouble! But you should really give her; her own independence, it... doesn’t end well when one sibling has to depend on the other.” _Is he speaking from prior experience?_

“Nevermind that! Here, let me escort you to your room! Please don't take off your mask yet! You will be able to take it off in your room, I promise.” Ray said. Aera was reaching towards the sound of the voice to try and find his hand but touched… _something that wasn't his hand…_ Ray squeaked and Aera assumed he took a few steps back. _Eh?!_ She turned red. _What the Hell did I touch?!_

Ray cleared his throat and Aera suddenly felt a gloved hand touch hers. He pulled her up from the car and let go of her hand to ‘let her stretch after a long ride.’ When she did that, he took it again and started to walk. Ray and Aera did some small talk while walking to her room which was the room she was going to live in for as long as she was testing the game.

He stopped to open a door and led her inside. The first thing she smelled were… flowers. Ray told her gently that she could take off her mask. She took it off and she saw a lot of… pink.

Aera fell back on the nearest chair.

_“Wear this, you wench! Black isn’t a girl’s color! If the neighborhood sees you wearing this then they will talk behind my back!”_

_“I don't want to wear pink! I don't like pink!” SMACK!_

“Aera! Aera?! Are you alright?” Ray held her shoulders. Aera shook her head, touching the invisible wound on her cheek.

“Uh, yeah! I’m ok!” Aera smiled. Ray frowned in comparison.

“Is it the room? I can change it if you want!” Aera shook her head and scratched her eyes.

“No no! My eyes, were just... adjusting! Because all I’ve been seeing until now was darkness!” She lied. _No one must know… He can't know._

That was the first time Aera got a good look at Ray. She turned crimson at the sight of him. _Hot damn he’s hot!_ He had bleached hair with pink tips at the edges and had mint colored eyes, wearing a magenta suit that one would probably wear in the eighteen hundreds. _The uniform choice is weird._ She then took a look at his body. She could see bags under the man’s eyes and his hands were bony. _He’s… really thin. I hope that this work doesn’t stress him out too much._

“Oh, alright. But this is the first time we’re meeting face to face huh?” Aera nodded.

“I mean… why didn't you put yourself as a route? I would pursue you first.” Aera wanted to slap herself. _What the fxxx did you just say?! Your flirting is as bad as Areum’s! You’ve literally only just met the guy!_

Ray turned red and coughed into his glove. _Shit. I creeped him out._

“Me? But I’m not a character of the game! I’m real! Like you are!” He pointed at her. 

Ray explained the mechanics of the game and asked for her phone to install the game manually. She gave it with a little bit of reluctance but nonetheless she had a feeling she could trust him.

“If you don't have any questions, I have to start up the system so that you and your sister can start as quickly as possible. Give it your best, coordinator. I hope that you will bring out the best results.” Ray patted her shoulder and she walked him to the door. When he left she got a notification on her phone.

**A New Chatroom Has Opened!**

**Subject: Jumin’s New Book**

_Jumin? Could it be? ...Nah_

Aera sat on the bed and unlocked her phone. She pressed on the previous notification and she was brought up to the RFA app.

_Lets see how this is, shall we?_

* * *

*******

Ray covered his face with his hand. _What was that?! Keep yourself together Ray!_

**_If you don’t, well that's a free pass for me to take over!~ So the choice is yours!_ **

By just looking at Aera’s face, he felt bad for lying to her and her sister.

_But it's worth it! I can tell them the truth eventually! Once everything is settled!_

“So?~ How did it go?” Ray jumped at the sudden voice. **_Scaredy cat._ ** He looked up to find Ney.

“It went fine.” He looked away. The sound of Ney’s boots came towards Ray. He took a step back.

“Oh! Really? Do you think that she’ll be able to do it?” Her hands were behind her back as she bent towards his direction. Ray’s hand went back to the handkerchief in his pocket.

“I know she will.” He said with the most confidence Ray could muster. Ney narrowed her eyes.

“Huh really? Because to me, I feel like she will side with the RFA.” **_Does this dumb bitch want to die?!_ **

“I chose her with the full intent and purpose of serving Mint Eye Ney. If she isn't up to it, the Elixir is available for her consumption.” Ray took a step away from her and walked away with trembling arms.

_Aera… I hope that I won't have to give you the Elixir…_

Words: 4550

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohh! I wonder who Ney is and how she’s going to affect the plot? What do you guys think, is she as clingy as what she seems to be or does she have some sort of significance to Ray? Next chap, we meet the RFA. How do you think Seven is going to react when the ‘Shorty’ is back in his life? Hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day! Constructive critisism and comments are greately appreciated! ^^ I wish you all good health!  
> -SK707


	4. The RFA (Seven + Yeona)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V: What did I just see?
> 
> V: Yeon… and Aeran?
> 
> Yoosung★: Omgomgg forreallll?!?!
> 
> Yoosung★: There's someone in here!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the RFA has come into the scene! Do you think that Seven will recognize Yeona? What about vice versa? There are no warnings in this chap as it's mainly introductions. Challenge! Take a shot every time Yoosung says 'that's sexist lol' XD jkjk don't. I wouldn't recommend it. Enjoy!

**The RFA (Seven + Yeona)**

~Seven knew that the job that he had was dangerous. He was lucky that he wasn’t sent to the field that often otherwise he would have been dead long ago.

But that didn't mean that he didn't have enemies, in fact _because_ of hacking he has more enemies then one would _ever_ get in the field. 

(Not including the single enemy he has had since childhood. He never really included _him_ while counting the rest. Since he and Saeran were born _he_ was destined to come after them)

He promised himself that if one of those enemies ever found him he would leave the RFA without any warning. That was the one condition that he gave V upon joining.

But when not just _one_ person appeared in the chatroom uninvited but _two._ This made Seven feel unnerved.

He doesn't like to brag, (because there would _always_ be someone better than him) but he thought that he made the world’s most secure chatroom.

It was a normal chat. (Well as normal as it could be when Rika was… not there) Jumin was talking about his book and encouraging everyone to read it.

Seven really _did_ read his book, to see how it was like to live life out in the open instead of in the shadows like himself.

That's when he saw the list of people logged in.

**Yoosung★: Frankly, I can't refute that**

**Yoosung★: Woohoo booo I don't want to study!!**

**ZEN: Isn’t school starting next week?**

**Yoosung★: Yah but I don't want to go!**

**Yoosung★:**

Now was the time to act. He couldn't let these strangers in here any longer than he had to.

_Cowards._ He thought, staring at the new usernames. _If you wanted just me, you could have left them behind!_

**707: ????**

**707:**

**V: Luciel? Is something the matter?**

**Yoosung★: Yeah! What's wrong?**

**ZEN: Is it some cockroach or smth?**

**707:**

**Jaehee Kang: And the hogging has started.**

**Jumin Han: Just get to the point Luciel**

**707: Think someone entered the Chatroom**

**Yoosung★: WAHT?!?!??**

**ZEN: Typos…**

**V: What did I just see?**

**V: Yeon… and Aeran?**

**Yoosung★: Omgomgg forreallll?!?!**

**Yoosung★: There's someone in here!!**

_Now, come out so I can see if you are one person or actually two. Or maybe.. Even a bot._

**Jumin Han: Has someone downloaded this app onto another device?**

**707: Impossible lol I downloaded the app onto your phones myself.**

**Yoosung★: Seveneeee!! Do smothning!!!**

**ZEN: The amount of typos that ur typing out does not give a good impression to our two guests.**

**Jumin Han: Guests? They just intruded into our chatroom!**

**ZEN: But even so! They are still guests Jerkmin**

_I’ll have to agree with Jumin on this one Zen._

**Jumin Han: V? Did you allow two new members into the RFA?**

**V: No, in fact this is the first time I’m seeing them myself.**

**Yeon: Uhm… hello?**

**Aeran: What's up?**

_They… they’re oblivious? So they weren't sent by an enemy agency to get me?_

_Thank God! But who are these girls? Their profile pic isn't a picture of them… so it’ won't be easy to find out who they are._

**Yoosung★: GAHH! THEY’RE TALKING!!**

_I can still find their ip addresses. That isn't so hard to do… just keep stalling for now._

**707: Hello hello hello!~**

**ZEN: This isn't the time to be joking around!**

**Jaehee Kang: Username Yeon and Aeran**

**Jaehee Kang: Identify yourself**

**Yeon: ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ**

**Yeona: Oh my! So cold! As cold as the ice in my fridge!~**

**707: No no! As cold as the Arctic! Lolol.**

**Aeran: Aw c’mon. She's only concerned about us.**

**Jumin Han: Even the stranger understands that**

**Jaehee Kang: Which gives even more reason for us to find out who they are.**

**ZEN: Hey Seven. Did you find anything yet?**

Seven was typing with massive speed. Skimming the chatroom at one second and finding who these people were the next. 

**707: Hol on tpying sa we sepak**

**Yeon: Oh! Take ur time! I don't want to burden u! o(｀^´*)**

Seven laughed at the modest tone this new girl gave. Her profile picture was a Vocaloid. A talented one at that. 

_She is a woman of culture._ He laughed to himself as he typed a few more keys. 

**Jumin Han: For such an unexpected occurrence, this is the time for the head of the RFA. Meaning you, V**

**V: To be honest… I’m having a slight meltdown myself.**

_V in a meltdown?! Wow, he must be surprised._

**V: If I may ask, where are you two from?**

**Aeran: I mean, do you really need to know? Would you discriminate us because of where we are from?**

**Jumin Han: V did not mean that**

**Yeon: She's saying that cuz I’m from Mars lolol**

**Yoosung★: Ur lying!!**

**707: No she isn't! I’ve been to Mars before!**

Since the young boy was so naive, it was so fun to tease him sometimes. He's lucky to have some innocence left.

Seven typed in a few more keys until he found the information he needed.

_Impossible!_

**707: Ok, so don't flip when I say this**

**Yeon: Already flipping~**

Seven turned on the cctv footage in front of Rika’s apartment from the past two hours and fast forwarded it until he saw a girl with shoulder blade length hair tied up in a braid. Curious, he opened up the inside camera of the apartment. The girl from the previous footage was sitting cross legged on the couch. Her hair was soaked up in a towel.

_Huh... she's cute..._

**707: lolol**

**707: So**

**707: I was wondering, if my Godly skills just suddenly stopped working?**

**707: Or am I just not feeling well today?**

**Jaehee Kang: Get to the point Luciel**

**707: But I can't find ‘Aeran’s’ location**

**707: At all**

**707: And that isn't the worst part!**

**707: Yeon is in Rika’s apartment!**

It wasn't hard for Seven to search up information on Yeon now that he had a face to work with. He opened a tab with her school and medical records along with her picture.

_Yeona_ ~~_Byun_~~ _Raeden. So she put a fake name on this. Age: 19 years old. Huh. Someone younger than Yoosung. Student at SKY University. Majoring in software engineering. Extremely sensitive to loud noises. Siblings, wait, I can't read this?!_ Seven typed a bit more. _Why can't I see who she is related to?!_ Deciding to research that later he stared at the girl’s face as he took a sip of Phd Pepper. 

_This person looks familiar…_

_HOLD ON._ A thought passed through Seven’s head. A girl and him sitting on a bench so many years ago.

_That's… that's the girl that’s sister helped us out right before I was going to leave for the Agency! Where is her sister? Why is she here right now?_

_And if she recognizes me, she might ask about Saeran in front of the RFA!_

**V: You can't find Aeran?**

**Yoosung★: Forget about that! One of them is in Rika’s apartment?!**

**Yoosung★: Hey you!! Why are you in Rika’s apartment right now!!??**

**Jaehee Kang: Did she break in…?**

**Jumin Han: I will ask the two of you this only once. Who are you, and why are you here?**

...That was a bit harsh for such a young girl…

**707: Don't be so mean to the poor girl! I’m sure she has her own reason why she's here!~**

**ZEN:**

**ZEN: Yeon’s a girl?!**

**Yeon: U’ve activated my trap card!**

**Yeon: I’m** **_not_ ** **a girl as what is on my pfp! ^.~**

**707: I play Negate Attack! Ur trap gets bounced back right onto you!~**

**707: I did a bg check on u lolol. U** **_are_ ** **a girl.**

**Yeon: Oh no!**

**Yeon: U have defeated me, my rival. ^^;;**

Seven laughed to himself. This girl was fun to play with. If they had met ion different circumstances, they could have been good friends.

**Yoosung★: Omg, ur an otaku?!**

**Yeon: Yah**

**Yoosung★:**

**Aeran: *Facepalm***

**V: Please behave yourselves….**

**V:**

**Jumin Han: I agree, you haven't answered my question from before and if you do not answer there will be severe consequences**

**Aeran: Ok! Uh, my name is Aeran**

**Yeon: And I’m Yeon! (◕‿◕✿)**

**Yeon: We were told to host a party?**

**Yoosung★: You don't mean…**

**Jumin Han: They could have just heard it from somewhere.**

**ZEN: Do you think that this innocent girl would tell us a lie like that?**

**Yoosung★: That's sexist lol**

**Aeran: Does… no one care about me tho?**

**Aeran: =(**

**707: I’ll care about u!!~~ God 707 gives his blessings to everyone!**

**Yeon: Whoo!!!**

**V: By party, do you mean the RFA fundraising party?**

**Aeran: Yup. That one.**

**Jaehee Kang: The fact that they know about the RFA party makes them even more suspicious.**

**Jaehee Kang: How did you enter Rika’s apartment without the password? If I recall, even V doesn’t know the password.**

**Jumin Han: And where are you ‘Aeran?’**

**Aeran: Uh… idk tbh**

**Yeona: An unknown person sent me here! I didn't want to enter but he said that it wasn't going to be a problem!**

Seven decided to cut to the chase. The longer they were here, the longer someone could be stealing information from his chatroom.

**707: V**

**707: Even though I don't want to,**

That was true to _some_ extent. He didn't want Yeona to realise who he was and tell who knows, about his job. He’ll tell V about this girl later.

**707: I’ll send the info about Yeon to u but what about Aeran?**

**707: Should I block both of their access?**

**Aeran: Do u really have to take someone else’s permission?**

**707: Sorry but it's the RFA rules**

**707: Article 5 (1) All matters of consultation shall be subject to the final decision of the head of the RFA, V**

**Yoosung★: Tho he isn't** **_acting_ ** **like a head rn**

**Jumin Han: Yoosung.**

**Yeon: ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ A nerve has been struck**

**ZEN: She sounds so cute do we really have to block her?**

**V: I don't know…**

**Aeran: Wait! Don't block us!**

**Aeran: A girl named Rika invited us here!**

Seven almost fell out of his chair. _Rika?! How? When? But V doesn’t even know them!_

**Yoosung★:**

**Yoosung★: WHAT?!?!**

**Yoosung★: Rika..**

**Yoosung★: Rika sent you two?!**

**Yoosung★: Since when did you know her?!**

**Yoosung★: When?!?! You must have been close if you know her apartment’s password Yeon!**

**Yeon: ;;;**

**Jumin Han: Yoosung, I hope that you would refrain from talking about Rika as V is still in the chatroom.**

Seven was worried also. V was taking Rika’s suicide really seriously.

**V: No. It's ok. I’m ok.**

**V: Yeon**

**V: And Aeran**

**V: I don't think you know this, but Rika has left us six months ago**

**Yoosung★: Or that's what** **_you_ ** **think**

**Yeon: Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!**

**Aeran: I didn't realise. I apologise for bringing up a sensitive topic.**

**V: It's alright. It seems like you didn't know.**

**707: So, do you want me to cut off their access?**

If they knew about Rika and if Rika really did send them here to organize a new charity party, then V wouldn't let them out of his sight.

But…

**Yoosung★: NO!!!**

**Yoosung★: DON'T DO THAT!!**

**Yoosung★: They might know smth about Rika!!**

Seeing Yoosung’s reaction was always funny. (Even if the boy was grieving as much as V was for the suicide.)

**ZEN: Dude chill ;;;**

**ZEN: But I am curious…**

**ZEN: A cute girl somehow ends up in Rika’s apartment and another person which Seven can't find comes in the Chatroom without V even knowing them?**

**707: U don't know if she's kewt tho. Her pfp pic isn't her own picture**

**ZEN: If it's a girl, then she must be cute**

**ZEN:**

**Yoosung★: Again, that's sexist lol.**

**ZEN: But I am a bit suspicious even if it's a cute girl on the other side.**

**Aeran: Do you think that** **_I’m_ ** **a girl?**

**ZEN: Hmmm… why is your pfp a duck if you aren't a girl? Guys don't usually put those things as their profile.**

**Yoosung★: That's the third time ur being sexist lol**

**Aeran: DUCKS ARE EDGY! (^⊖^)**

**Yeon: Omg. Aeran typing an emoji down??!??!**

**Yeon: The world is ending!**

**Yeon: Or... she's overly defensive about ducks**

**Jumin Han: Can we please get back to the topic at hand?**

**Jumin Han: I’m starting to think that these girls are dangerous.**

**Yeon:** **_Nooo_ ** **What made you think that?**

**Jumin Han: Well, the fact that you know Rika, have broken into her apartment, and the fact that your** **_companion_ ** **is nowhere to be found…**

**Jumin Han: There should be at least one person who will assess the situation with common sense. It will balance what's happening.**

**707: So basically, Jumin’s calling us all idiots lol**

**Jumin Han: Exactly**

**Jumin Han: Except for V and Assistant Kang of course**

**ZEN: This guy…**

**V: I wasn't going to ask Luciel to cut off their access.**

**V: It's actually the opposite**

**Aeran: Oh!**

**Yeon: Whooo!!!~~**

**V: Luciel, can you connect a conference call between these two and I?**

V should know what Seven found out before he calls them.

**707: Uhm. I mean it's not impossible**

**707: But before that! I need to talk to you over the phone!**

**V: Is it important?**

**707: I just need to relay the information I found about Yeon. And** **_other things._ **

**Yoosung★: What other things?**

**707: ★★~Secret!~★★**

**V: I think that will be possible.**

**Yeon: What do you want to call us for?**

**Aeran: I hope it's not a job interview. I suck at those.**

**V: I just need to ask you two something.**

**Aeran: ...Why can't you just ask here?**

**Yoosung★: Yeah! Stop keeping secrets V!**

**Yeon: Cuz it might be personal** **_duh._ **

**V: It is a difficult thing to discuss in the Chatroom unfortunately**

**Yoosung★: Is it about Rika?!**

**ZEN: Yoosung. I understand that this is a bit upsetting**

**ZEN: But we should see what happens from here**

**707: V, I’ll put you on as soon as the Chatroom closes and I talk with you ok?**

**V: Alright**

**Yoosung★: Can we talk to Yeon and Aeran as well?**

**Yeon: I mean, I’m right here lolol**

**Yoosung★: Lol I meant by the phone.**

Them talking to Yeona was easy as there was a _proper ip address._ But for Aeran or _whoever_ he or she was… Seven typed a few more keys.

**707: Well, as Yeon said, they are both here**

**707: So it should be possible for us to talk to them. If I can find their phone number, I’ll send it to you all**

**Yoosung★: I just want to talk to them about Rika…**

**Yeon: I feel like I’m in an interrogation room ;;;**

**ZEN: I’m sorry. But the fact that you two know about Rika**

**ZEN: And that we can't find you, Aeran everyone’s on edge**

**707: V, I’m going to call you and then connect you after is that alright?**

**V: Of course.**

**V: I’ll take first leave. Expect my call, Yeon and Aeran**

**V: Excuse me**

**V Has Left the Chatroom**

**Yoosung★: So… does that mean that you two are in the RFA?**

**Yeon: If we join, what are the conditions?**

**Jumin Han: None, as long as you host a charity party in the end and it is successful**

**Jaehee Kang: Rika used to hold these and we would sell V’s pictures. The funds would all go to a charity of Rika’s choice.**

**ZEN: We would suggest people to invite in this chatroom which I guess is what we are going to do now.**

**Yoosung★: I’m sure if Rika sent you two then you will do a good job running the party! ^^**

**Aeran: Wow…**

**Yeon: I feel pressured… ;;;;;**

**707: Don't worry lol we’ll help you along the way V doesn't come online that often but the rest of us are willing to help!~**

**707:**

**Yeon: Thx!**

**Aeran: I guess we have no choice but to join.**

**Yeon: Sounds fun!~**

**Yeon: But first, who are you all?**

It was then, Seven’s phone started to ring.

**707: Oh**

**707:V’scallingIhavetotakethisbye**

**Yeon: Bye!**

**707 Has Left the Chatroom**

He kept the window of the Chatroom open except it was in admin mode so he wasn't _technically_ in the Chatroom but he could read it live. He picked up the phone.

“Hello V?” He was reading as he was speaking. The RFA were introducing themselves to the unsure duo.

“Yes, hello Luciel? You said that you wanted to speak to me about something?” Seven relaxed at the sound of V’s voice. Since he let them stay in the RFA, Seven could keep a close watch on Yeona.

He explained Yeona’s records and how he knew her. He also said his troubles.

“If she recognizes me and asks about Saeran then the whole point of-”

“Luciel, calm down. I suggest you tell her that you are that boy from seven years ago so that she doesn’t say anything in the chatroom. Can you send me her reports?” V asked.

“I’m sending them right now, but V, there's something wrong with her records, I can't read whether she has any siblings or not and I remember her older sister. I think that the person who brought them into the Chatroom may have messed with her records.” Seven pressed ‘send’ on his email account and skimmed over the chatroom. The person named ‘Aeran’ seemed excited about this whole ordeal, saying that it's ‘an adventure she never thought she would have’ and Yeon was nervous about messing up.

_That's so cute._ He chuckled to himself.

“I’ll try and find out what exactly is happening. Meanwhile, I want you to try and find the hacker who has hacked into the Chatroom and find any information about Aeran. Send their phone numbers to the rest of the RFA so that they could learn to trust them along with a warning of Miss Yeona’s fear of loud noises.” _Wow, he read that fast._ Seven took off his glasses and cleaned them with the bottom of his red shirt.

“You’re the boss, boss! I’ll connect you to a conference call with the two right away!” V thanked him and shut off the phone.

_Although I agreed to what he said… it's just more work for me…_

* * *

*******

Yeona logged out of the RFA app and sighed. _Those people didn't seem like AI’s. Or Ray is really skilled in making them. Even so… that Yoosung guy is really grieving. I feel bad for him. But that redhead… he looks so familiar… could he be based off of-_ She jumped when she heard the sound of her ringtone. It led straight to the RFA app reading the contact ‘V’.

_So you can call these people through the app? Cool!_

She picked up.

“Hello?” She said. At the same time, she heard her sister on the other line. She had to pretend that she and her didn't know each other but it was difficult. _I wonder where you are Aeran?_

“Oh! The phone’s working alright!” _That voice… it's that guy from the bookstore! But he isnt an AI! I could have sworn that's what his voice sounds like though!_

“Yeah it is.” Aera said in a bit of a sarcastic tone. Either V decided to ignore her, or he couldn't tell that she was being sarcastic. Yeona gave her greetings as well.

“Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is V. I am the head of the RFA.” _This guy is speaking so formally that it's like he's shaking my hand over the phone!_

“I hope that everyone in the chatroom weren’t too rude to you two.” V said.

“No! In fact they were a bit supportive considering the situation!” Yeona said modsetly. V laughed.

“I’m glad to hear that. I apologise in advance if they act a bit suspicious towards you two, we never imagined someone coming into our Messenger.” Yeona could imagine him smiling.

“Miss Yeona, I hope you don't mind, but you will have to stay in Rika’s apartment for the time being. And please don't look through drawers otherwise the security system will turn on, there are personal RFA documents in there..” V said. _So this ‘Seven’ person must have found out something about me that's why V’s calling me by my real name._ _But what about work and school?_ She repeated what she thought through the phone after promising not to look through the drawers..

“Hmm. I guess it will be alright to go as long as you don't talk about the members and anything related to the Chatroom publicly and if you come home to the apartment at the end of the day.” Yeona thanked God that she wouldn't have to suddenly call in sick because of _a dating game._

“My main reason for calling was because I had to ask you two something.”

“Shoot.” Aera said with an encouraging tone.

“I hope that it doesn't offend you two! But… can you tell me what you know about Rika? I believe that it would be a bit confusing if you were to tell it in the Chatroom to the others.” _Shit! What do I say? Do I say that I don't know her?!_

“Well, we got an invitation. Yeon and I are online friends and we got an invitation from her.” _Thank you Aeran! I owe you one!_

“Invitation?” V asked mostly to himself. “Can you tell me what was on the invitation?” _Oh no! Now what?_

“Uh… it's a secret!” Yeona blurted out before anyone could say anything more.

“A secret? It's alright if you can't tell me. Thank you for answering me honestly.” _He’s taking this a bit too… easily…_

“When I am online, I will help guide you on how to run the party. The others will open up eventually, I promise.” That promise sounded like a genuine one. Yeona noticed.

V said his goodbyes and shut the phone. It wasn't even a second later until Yeona got a second call. This time it was from Aera.

“What's up?” Yeona said as she picked up the phone.

“These people aren't AI’s.” Yeona’s eyes widened as Aera declared her revelation.

“What?! What do you mean? You mean that Ray was lying?”

“Look, I may not know what my boss looks like but I obviously know _his name._ And I searched up Zen on the internet. He's an actual actor!” Yeona decided to search up Zen later.

“M-maybe he based them off of those people?” But then Yeona thought of the phone call she just attended with V. _That was the guy from the bookstore this morning. Maybe Aeran’s right about this._

“I don't think so. But why would Ray lie?” She asked herself.

“So that we can agree to his terms duh.” Yeona looked around the apartment. _So if they aren’t AI’s then… I’m living in a dead girl’s apartment?!_

“I think that we should just play along with Ray and pretend to think that they are AI’s for his sake. He’ll tell us the truth when he’s ready.” Yeona wondered why Aera would go to such lengths for a stranger but agreed. _I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Maybe he’s just fans of Zen and Jumin or something._

Yeona decided to close the phone on her sister and stared at the time. _Wow. How did it get to nine o-clock already? I need to brush my hair and make myself dinner before going to sleep!_

She stood up and placed her phone on the coffee table before going to her bag to take out her hairbrush.

_So that redhead… might actually be him then?_

Words: 3874

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the name ‘Jerkmin’ from the fic ‘Constellations’ by Cervella. Read it! It's really good!  
> Black Hoodie has met the shorty! I repeat! Black Hoodie has met the shorty! I hope everyone enjoyed this chap! I know I did. And ofc I needed to add the obligatory Yu-Gi-Oh reference. For anyone who hasn't watched the anime I recommend it!  
> Have a nice day and see you all next week!~  
> -SK707


	5. Kirasayswhat? (Yeona + Ray + Aera + Ney)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Chap 5! What do u expect to happen this time? The chap continues from the previous one where Yeona is preparing to go sleep. Ney enters back into the scene and meets Aera? What do you think will happen to the both of them? Enjoy this week's Chap!

**Kirasayswhat? (Yeona + Ray + Aera + Ney)**

**_Bolded italics-_ ** Suit Saeran talking to Ray in his head

~Yeona turned off the light and placed her phone on her night table before checking the time.  _ 11:07 _ .  _ I have to go to work tomorrow.  _ She yawned and brought the blanket closer to her chest.

Her mind almost drifted to the realm of sleep until she heard a very familiar ringtone. _Her ringtone._ Without moving her body, her arm tried to reach to her nightstand and she tried to feel where _the_ _Goddamn phone was._

_ Who the Hell is calling at this time?  _ She brought the phone to her face for her to read the contact that was calling her. It was on the RFA app.

**Incoming call: 707**

_ Seven? Please don't tell me that this ‘calling late at night’ will be a regular thing.  _ She sat up from her lying position and slid her finger to pick up the phone.

“Kirasayswhat?” The other side of the line said. Yeona blinked and ruffled her own hair even more than what it was before.  _ Am I still dreaming? _

“What?” She asked.

“HA! YOU  _ ARE KIRA!” Huh?  _ Yeona blinked again as she got up to turn on the light. Her mind whirred at the reference thinking that  _ she’s heard this before.  _ When she realised, she fake gasped.

“How did you know?! I hid my evidence flawlessly! I even hid my Death Note in the drawer attached to the bomb!” She joked.

“Well my dear Yeona, my deduction was that Kira is short and we once hid together under a bench!~” Yeona laughed until she got what he said.  _ Short?! Hid under a bench?! _

“Wait, are you Firetruck guy?” Yeona sat on her bed and brought her legs up to a criss cross position.

“Uhm I mean, er.. Are you that guy I met seven years while my sister and I ran away?” It may have been too much to say if Seven  _ wasn't  _ Black Hoodie but from the Chatroom and his profile picture, she just has a  _ feeling  _ that it might have been him.

Call it intuition, call it destiny but she's meeting  _ him  _ again even though the odds were less than zero.

“Yeah… if you are that girl who wasn't hiding under the bench when I told her to!” He lightly scolded. Yeona rolled her eyes.  _ My statement from before still stands.  _

“Wait, but what about your brother? How come he isn’t here? With you?” Yeona inquired.  _ That White Hoodie looked really dependant on Seven. Wouldn't it be better if he was with him? _

Seven was so quiet that Yeona had to check whether he was still on the line or not. Finding out that he was, she called out for his name. He was silent for a few more minutes before he responded,

“That's why I called you. You can't mention my brother in the Chatroom. If my job finds out that I have any leftover family they might hurt him or the RFA...” Yeona could only guess as Seven trailed off.  _ Well if Seven’s name is… Seven or Luciel then that means that he must have changed it at some point. It's not the name that I wanted to know from all those years ago. Considering his name is a number and the fact that he’s a hacker, is he some kind of agent or something? He left before he could fully introduce himself on the Chatroom.  _ Yeona thought it over.

“So you trust me enough with that knowledge despite only just meeting me?” Yeona whispered.

“...It's not like I have any choice...” Yeona smiled warmly. It wasn't often when someone could trust her with a secret  _ (Children don't get to know secrets. Only mature people do)  _ in fact, Seven was probably the first one after Aera.

“I’ll take the secret to my grave.” She vowed. “But what happened to him?” She said.

“What happened to  _ your sister?”  _ Seven replied to her question with a question.  _ Ray said that we can't say that Aeran and I are related but why should I listen to him when everyone is real? _

“Ugh. You have a point.” She rolled her eyes.  _ Maybe I should keep the secret a little bit longer.  _ Seven laughed.

“Oh! I also called because V told me to give everyone your number and I was making sure that this is the right one. Expect calls from the rest of the RFA alright?” He said. Yeona laid on her bedrest.

“So, if this number was wrong you would have told a random person, Kirasayswhat?” She teased.

“I am never wrong! I was just telling you because I will also tell them about your…  _ condition.”  _ Yeona tilted her head and asked if Seven looked through her medical records as well.  _ By condition he probably meant my fear for loud noises. _

“I was only doing what V said! Honest! I didn't look at anything that personal, I promise!” Yeona giggled saying that she believed him. 

“You can tell them. I guess it will be easier for me if you do. But I don't think that any of them yell do they? They seem like friendly people.” She said conversationally. Seven said that they were, but you could never be too sure. And if they asked to meet up with Yeona sometime, it had to be at a secluded place. Yeona rolled her eyes.

“Thanks Mom.” She sarcastically said. Yeona could hear distant typing in the background.

“Anything for a fellow RFA member!~” Seven replied cheekily. He then said that he had a lot of work to do and hung up on Yeona with a ‘good night!~’ As which Yeona said back with a giggle and echoed what he said in the same tone.

_ Huh… he wasn't that bad…. Not as bad as back then at least. I guess when you grow up, you really do grow up… but that's not gonna happen to me! I know it!  _ She saw the ‘recent calls’ list and spotted Seven’s profile picture and turned red.

_ Yeona!! You just met the guy via chatroom! You shouldn't be thinking about things like that! Shame shame!! _

* * *

*******

Ray watched Yeona walk briskly through the busy streets with the cctvs he hacked into. She had headphones plugged into her ears as she happily hummed the tune of the song she was hearing.  _ So that's how she copes with the crowd.  _ He thought to himself. Today, she wore an anime t-shirt and a white skirt underneath black sandals. Her hair was up in a ponytail. It's been five days since he asked the two siblings to watch the RFA and he got updates daily.

**_Why did you tell her that she was allowed to work?! What if she sees the RFA brats while working? The whole point of the lie, ‘testing a dating game’ was to make them believe that they were fake so that they can join our side! Idiot! Airhead!_ ** Ray winced. He barely got to sleep that night because the blasted redhead kept attacking him, trying to get information on his motives. 

**_Well, it's your fault for being so stupid you weren’t able to fend him off._ ** Ray waved his other self off, he didn't want to deal with him at… he stared at the clock at the corner of the computer, 7:35 in the morning. 

**_Just wait until I take over, huh? Then I’ll make sure that you’re asleep forever! You won't have to worry about being tired then!_ ** Ray took out his version of the Chatroom on the computer and opened up a Chatroom.  _ I almost forgot that I have to visit Yeona to make sure that she’s settled in alright!  _

**_You forgot because you’re weak._ **

**A New Chatroom Has Opened!**

**Subject: Making Sure That You Are Ok.**

**Ray Has Entered the Chatroom**

Ray looked back at the cctv footage. Yeona just went into a bus.  _ She should enter the Chatroom right about…  _

**Yeon Has Entered the Chatroom**

Ray smiled to himself.  _ I was right for once.  _

**_And once is enough for that._ **

**Ray: Good morning Yeona!**

**Yeon: Hey Ray! How are you?**

**Ray: I’m good! How are you? Is the game faring ok?**

**Yeon: The game? Oh yeah! It's amazing!**

**Yeon: Except…**

Ray felt worried.  _ Did the RFA do something to her already?! _

**Ray: Except what?**

**Yeon:** **_Why did you make them all insomniacs?!_ **

**Yeon: I got a call at twelve in the morning, and then a chatroom opened at 2… ⊙﹏⊙**

If Ray could relate to  _ anything  _ to the RFA, it's that they both didn't get that much sleep.

**Ray: Sorry.**

**Ray: I wanted to make them as realistic as possible.**

**Ray:**

**Yeon: I guess that** **_is_ ** **what makes the game fun huh?**

**Ray: Are you doing alright in the apartment? Are the AI’s bothering you too much about Rika?**

**Yeon: Well, I mean it's normal. They think that I broke into it.**

**Ray: Do you mind if I visit you later just to make sure everything is ok?**

**Yeon: My shift ends at 4 today. I guess you can come around 6 for dinner?**

**Ray:**

  


**Ray: Dinner? No, I don't have time to have dinner. I’m just coming in and out just to see if you settled in or not!**

**Yeon: Who doesn't have time for dinner? It's fun if you eat with your friends! ＾ω＾**

_ Friends? We only just met and Yeona thinks of us as friends already?  _ Ray touched his heart.  _ It feels warm and for the first time in a while, Saeran is asleep. I can enjoy this feeling without him taunting me for it.  _ He smiled a genuine smile. One that he hasn't done since… well, he doesn't remember.

**Ray: I guess if you’re troubling yourself for me, I should clear my schedule**

**Yeona: Huzzah!!~~ Aeran told me how thin you were! I just want to make sure that you eat!**

**_..._ ** _ Aera did? _

**Yeon: ^^**

**Yeon: You better be there!**

**Yeon: Oh! The bus has arrived at my stop.**

**Yeon: I have to go now. I’ll see you later then Ray?**

**Ray: Yeah. I’ll see you then!**

**Ray:**

  


**Yeon: Lol I want emojis. They’re so kewtt!! >,<**

**Yeon Has Left the Chatroom**

Ray was about to leave the Chatroom as well but then he saw someone else show up on the Chatroom. His heart fluttered at the sight of the name.

**Aeran Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Aeran: Oh. I barely missed her. I guess I’ll call her later then?**

**Ray: Good morning Aera!**

**Aeran: Good morning to you too Ray! How are you?**

**Ray: I’m good! Thank you for asking!**

**Ray:**

  


**Ray: I was just about to visit you!**

**Ray: Your breakfast is nearly ready.**

That was a white lie. He hasn't started on her breakfast yet but  _ he was going to!  _

**Aeran: Oh. You don't have to do that Ray!**

**Ray: It's nothing! I’ll be right there alright?**

**Ray: Wait for me ok?**

**Ray Has Left the Chatroom**

Ray scratched his eyes in exhaustion before he got up to head out to the Mint Eye kitchens.  _ I’m going to make you as happy as you can be here!  _ He thought in determination. Luckily his other self wasn't there to contradict on his opinion.  _ I guess I did get that ‘sound mind’ even if it's only for a few minutes. _

* * *

*******

Aera logged off of the RFA app and placed her phone on charge.  _ If Ray is coming here, I guess I should get myself washed up.  _ She thought as she went into the bathroom connected into her room and changed into a plain black shirt and plain jeans. She looked through her bag for her hairbrush and found it in the front pocket. 

On the previous night she found out that the closet on the left side of the room was full of clothes including a white shirt and a light blue skirt to match with it. She stuck out her tongue at it thinking who in their right mind would wear something so bright.  _...Maybe Yeona would but definitely not me!  _ In the total right of the closet was something that didn’t match the rest of the light colored clothes. A tight black dress. She took it out and held it against herself.  _ This… doesn't look that bad despite it being a dress. Maybe I’ll wear it later. _

She put the hairbrush quickly through her hair and pulled it into a small ponytail. When she tied it up she stared at the mirror.

_ Huh. Maybe I should change my style…  _ Aera raised her eyebrows and shook her head furiously.  _ No no! What are you thinking!?  _ The only makeup Aera ever wore was mascara and eyeliner. The only time she ever wore lipstick was to an event held by C&R which she and her sister were invited to and Yeona  _ insisted  _ she wear it. By the time she was done with the mascara, she heard a knock at the door.

_ That was fast!  _

“Who is it?” Aera called out because  _ only someone stupid would open the door to just anyone!  _

“It’s Ray!” Aera smiled as stuffed her backpack in the closet and went to the door to open it. On the other side was Ray with a whole cart of food, smiling. Her eyes led to his, trying to give a proper greeting until she saw the bags under.

_ They’re as black as night! They’re darker than yesterday! What was Ray doing the whole night? Don’t tell me he was working?! _

“Good morning!” Ray greeted. Aera gestured to him to come inside as she greeted him back in the same words. Ray walked in with the cart and placed it next to the coffee table. He told Aera to sit down and he set down the plates of food. It consisted of pancakes, scrambled eggs with bacon, a variety of omelettes, and blueberry muffins. He stood next to the cart faithfully like a butler waiting for his next command.

This made Aera feel unnerved especially with the fact that it seemed like he was  _ used  _ to it.

“Um Ray? You know you can sit down, right?” Ray jumped and turned his head down to her.

“N-no! It’s alright! Just seeing you eat makes me feel good!” Aera then got up from her seat and held Ray’s shoulders.

“A-Aera?!” He stammered turning crimson. Aera dragged Ray onto the opposite couch of hers and sat him down like it was as normal as breathing. After putting a hand on her chin and appreciating the deed she just did, she sat across him and handed him a plate of pancakes.

“You don't have to give me this!” Aera rolled her eyes.

“Do you think I could eat all of this?” She said rhetorically. Ray looked down.

“Well, I wasn’t sure what your favorite food was so I decided to make every breakfast that I knew.” He whispered, fiddling with his gloves. Aera took a blueberry muffin.

“It’s muffins with orange juice if you want to know. But that doesn’t mean that you won't eat anything!” She slid the syrup across the table. Reluctantly, Ray took it. He put it on the pancakes slowly, as if Aera was going to yell at him any moment. She took a bite of the muffin and the moment it hit her tongue, she shivered. It felt like she died and went to Heaven!

_ It’s… delicious! _

“This is really good, Ray!” She complimented. Ray took a fork and a knife to cut the pancakes into smaller pieces.

“O-oh really? I didn't have much time to make it so I thought that it wouldn’t taste as good as how I usually make it.” Ray suddenly cringed, turning his head to the side. A few seconds later, he regained his stanced and even forced himself to take a bite of the pancakes.  _ Huh? Is he alright?  _ Before Aera could get to that topic Ray spoke first.

“So, who is your favorite AI so far?”  _ Right. We have to pretend to believe in his facade. How long is he going to lie to us? _

“Hmm, I don't have a favorite so far. If you made yourself into a route then maybe I would have one!” Aera’s eyes widened when she realised what she just said.  _ Fxxx! What did I just say?! What the Hell is wrong with me?! I just met the guy damnit! _

Ray chuckled and took another bite of the pancake and this time, he looked like he enjoyed it.

“Sometimes you have to separate yourself from reality and fantasy. Not all of us can have perfect lives like the RFA.”  _ That… sounded like it had a double meaning to it. _

“Huh. That's deep. But don’t worry. I know what fantasy is and which reality I live in.” Aera commented, pouring a glass of orange juice for Ray and herself. Ray took the glass and drank all of it in one go.  _ He must have been really thirsty. _

When they finished their breakfast, the door opened. Aera tilted her head towards the girl who walked in. She had platinum blonde hair and had the same mint eyes as Ray. She wore knee high boots with a black skirt and a matching shirt.

“RAY!” Aera cringed at her voice.  _ It’s unnaturally high!  _ It looked like Ray hated it as well.

“Hello Ney. Is something the matter?” Ray stood up from his seat and dusted off his shirt. Aera couldn’t do anything but stare at the two.  _ It wasn't my business anyways. _

“The Sav-” Ney took a look at Aera and she gave back the same menacing look.  _ Bitch, what are you looking at? _ “-The manager is looking for you.” She amended her previous speech. Ray put the plates back in the cart. 

_ I wonder what she was going to say before she looked at me like that?  _ Aera thought as she went to help Ray with the cart.

“Oh no! I’m alright! I can do this on my own!” Aera placed two plates onto the cart when Ray rushed to sit her back down. Aera stood up again and proceeded to help him, Ney stood by the door and crossed her arms.

“You don't need to help him. He’s perfectly capable to do it by himself. In fact, why did you feed him breakfast? I could have just given him a granola bar. He wouldn’t mind anyways.” She sneered to the tomboy. Aera put the last glass onto the cart.  _ It's official. I don't like her. _

“Just because he  _ can  _ doesn’t mean that he  _ should.”  _ Aera shrugged. Ray turned red and said in a small voice his thanks. Ray was about to push the cart out but Ney clung to her arm.

“My boyfriend watches over security, is the Manager’s right hand man,  _ and  _ takes time to perfect that  _ stupid game  _ of yours. And  _ I  _ get to be his assistant!~ Unlike  _ you. _ ” Aera blinked.  _ Boyfriend?! It didn't seem like she was his girlfriend Unless it's normal for them to act like this.  _

“I didn't say that I wanted to be his assistant.” Aera said but Ney held onto Ray’s arm tighter. _ And why are you being so jealous? Are you afraid that I’m going to ‘take him away from you?’ Well… we’re just friends right now! You don't have to worry about anything!  _

“Ney-” Ray said tiredly.  _ Maybe instead of him eating, I should have let him sleep in my bed.  _ “You’re not my assistant. You’re just a  _ colleague  _ who brings me the Elix- er I mean water every once and a while. And you are  _ not  _ my girlfriend.” It sounded like Ray told her this a lot because of the dull tone he was using. It was much different to the tone of voice he used with Aera. To Ney, he talked like he was forced to talk to her. And maybe…. A hint of regret? Aera wasn’t sure. A weight lifted from Aera’s heart that she didn't even know was there.

_ What was that? _

“Well!~ You will be eventually. I know that you have feelings for me! You’re just acting like a tsundere!”  _ I’m going to ask Yeona later to make sure I know what a ‘tsundere’ is. I’m pretty sure that that isn’t the right way to use the word even if I’m not Japanese or an otaku.  _

“C’mon Ray! We have to go!” She pulled his arm now. He didn't budge and gave Aera a warm smile.

“Bye Aera! I’ll try and keep in touch later, ok?” He said in the middle of Ney’s ‘come on Ray!’ which she was repeating like a parrot who just learned the phrase. Aera nodded and waved back before Ray let Ney drag him out of the room. Aera sat on the bed.

_ Alone again. And Yeona is at work so I shouldn’t disturb her.  _ She took her phone out of her pocket and noticed a new Chatroom was open. She read the participants of the chat and frowned

_ It sure is easy to speak to your boss so casually like you aren't going to get fired if he finds out that you were the one who trespassed into the Chatroom he liked to use for leisure time.  _ She thought sarcastically before logging in.

* * *

*******

Ney let go of Ray with her brows furrowed.  **_Oh! She’s angry! Or possibly jealous?_ **

“What  _ was that?!  _ Why were you speaking to that girl so easily? So casually? And eating breakfast with her?!” She yelled.  **_Tell her the truth, Airhead so she can get off your ass._ **

“Savior told me to treat her like a guest. So that was what I was doing.” When Ray usually spoke, it was timid.  **_Because you don't deserve a space in the world but Savior managed to cram you in anyways._ ** But when he spoke with Ney he couldn't help but speak with annoyance.  **_Why doesn't she understand that I don't like her!? At all?_ **

**_It was because of you that we have to deal with this in the first place! If you didn't rescue her then-_ **

“Even so, I don't like that you are getting close to her! She’s from the  _ Outside, _ Ray! She might corrupt you!”  **_WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?!_ ** Ray held his head with the tips of his fingers.  _ Let… me try and reason with her… don't take over because of something so… trivial.  _ He thought the last word weakly because he could feel his other self wanting to slap some sense into her. 

* * *

*******

Ray punched the wall. Ney jumped and shivered at the same time. She could see drops of red liquid leaking through his gloves and staining the black into a darker color.

_Oh no… did he turn into_ _him?_ Even though she tells herself that she loves every part of Ray including his dark side, ( _because that was the purpose of Mint Eye. To bring out the darkness that the Outside wouldn't allow us to.)_ Saeran... _Saeran was scary! The last time he came out..._

“R-Ray?” She asked, making sure that it was still Ray that she was talking to.  _ Please please let it not be  _ _ him.  _

“It’s me… but I would like to ask you to refrain from talking about me like that Ney. You out of all people should know that my loyalty to Savior will never waver.” Ray was looking down. His bangs were covering his eyes so Ney couldn't see the reaction of his face. She nodded.

“You said that Savior wanted to see me, right? Tell her that I’ll be right there. I just need to bring this cart to the kitchen.” Without any farewell, Ray left the girl standing there alone.

_...She is changing you though! I can tell your loyalty to this Paradise is changing! Your loyalty to not just Savior, but  _ _ me! _ _ Yesterday you wouldn't have treated me with such rudeness! I must tell Savior about this. This girl… isn't right for the mission. _

* * *

*******

Aera hid in the shadows of the hall and held her chest, a fist circling around it.  _ What… did I just overhear?! All I wanted to do was to say thank you to Ray!  _ She saw the person whom she was just thinking about wheeling the cart away from the platinum blonde. Ney stared at the said man but didn't move from her spot.

_ Savior? Loyalty?! What is the real purpose of this? Why exactly did Ray call us here?! _

Words: 4054

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Aaand there's the obligatory Death Note Reference’ (If anyone knows where that came from, virtual cookie for u!! ^_^) Ney is genuinely scared of Suit!Saeran like everyone else in Mint Eye. She is also a tattletale XD. It's gonna get worse from here. But I needed to add her for… plot purposes. I hope that you all have a nice week and make sure to wash ur hands when you come back from outside!~  
> -SK707


	6. The World is Too Small (Yeona + Byeol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I’ve already met two members of the RFA without even realising! And both of them came into this bookshop! The world is too small for its own self! If only someone else would come in here though… Yeona thought of a redhead walking into the bookshop probably making some kind of dramatic entrance saying that he was here to pick up his princess. She turned crimson at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are y’all doing today? I hope that your alright. It's almost December if that makes you happy! This chapter continues from the previous. Yeona is at work and Ray is going to visit her later.  
> PTSD and abuse warning in this chap!!  
> As always, enjoy the chapter!

**The World is Too Small (Yeona + Byeol)**

~”I’m so bored!” Yeona’s elbows were propped against the main desk and her hands were supporting her bored head.

“Why won't you just start another dating game?” Byeol was sorting out the new books that came in shipment today and attaching barcodes onto them. She put a book into a shelf as she said this.

“I would, but I don't feel like it.” Yeona replied her eyes leading down to her phone. She turned it on and off. 

“Well then, I can't do anything about that. How about you help me sort out these books? It might take your mind away from being bored.” Byeol offered her friend. Yeona stood up from the rolling chair she was sitting on. _It’s not like I have any choice._ She took a handful of manga from Byeol and brought them to the manga section of the store.

Today was just one of those days where not a lot of customers came. Otherwise the customers would have eased her boredom by her choosing books for them or checking them out at the checkout. The Chatroom was quiet after a quick chat with Jumin and Aera. (She as glad that Aera was still ok. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all even if all the people in the Chatroom were real instead of AI’s.)

She went to the Manga Section there was a boy there flipping through the pages of what Yeona recognized as a Shojo Manga. Specifically _Ouran Highschool Host Club._ He had blonde hair and his bangs were held up with bobby pins. He wore a light blue coat with multiple pins attached to it.

“Have you read that yet?” Yeona asked while sorting the Mangas she had in her hand. The boy looked at her. He had violet eyes.

_Huh. He looks just like the picture Yoosung sent yesterday in the Chatroom._

_HOLD ON._

“Yes I have. I was looking for a new series to read actually. It’s the last week of summer break and I think that I’ll be able to read one more before school starts. Do you have any recommendations?” The boy Yeona presumed as Yoosung inquired.

“Hmm. Well _Fruits Basket_ is really good. The new remake is out also with two seasons in. But I didn't know that you read shojo manga Yoosung!” She tried to said the name on her tongue. Yoosung’s eyes widened.

“How do you know my-” _I guess it doesn’t take much to learn what 1+1 is._ Yeona took out the first volume of _Fruits Basket_ out of the shelf. “A-are you Yeon from the Chatroom?” Yeona turned around and smiled as she gave he manga to him.

“Ding ding ding!~” She giggled. Yoosung scratched his hair and laughed also.

“Do you work here?” He said. Yeona nodded. “I work here part time when it’s school and full time when I get vacations like this. And if you want, my real name is Yeona but please call me Yeon!” She motioned towards the window. Dark storm clouds were surrounding the sky.

“Wow! I didn't think that I would be the first to meet you! Where do you go to school anyways? And how old are you? I thought that you would be older than this?!” Upon realising what Yoosung said he covered his mouth and his face turned a light shade of pink.

“Oh! Sorry! You don't have to answer the second part. It just slipped out-” Yeona giggled again.

“It's ok! I’m 19 years old and I go to SKY University. My major is software engineering.” She supplied the answers to him. Yoosung flipped through the volume Yeon just gave him.

“Oh! So there’s someone in the RFA as old as I am and studies in SKY also! I study in SKY too! Is this any good?” He asked. Yeona took out another copy for herself and showed him a few scenes.

“The villain in it isn’t really a villain but it mostly brings a lot of fights on the fandom whether he really _was_ a villain or if she was manipulated to do this by his parents and colleagues. I personally think that she was evil, just a little bit even if she gets forgiven by everyone. There are some boundaries that one person must never cross. All in all it’s an adventure that you wish that you could forget and read again.” She explained. Yoosung nodded and them smiled.

“I can't wait to tell everyone that we’ve met! That I was the first person to meet you!” He hurriedly took out his yellow flip phone. Yeona’s fingers twitched as her mind whirred with thoughts.

_Wait. I can't let him tell everyone! Then Ray will know that I’ve met them and he thinks that we think that they’re AI’s and- oh no!_

“NO WAIT!” Yeona yelled. Yoosung almost dropped his phone as he inquired why not.

“Uh… my parents… are really strict and old fashioned! If they caught wind that I’m in a Charity group that is full of boys they’ll... they’ll…” When the lie came out of her mouth she felt invisible lashes upon her back.

_“Didn't I tell you to grow up!? You ungrateful girl! You and that sister of yours you can never be as perfect as your older brother Hye!”_

_“All you want is a perfect family Mommy! But we can't force ourselves to be the way that you want us to!”_

_“What… WHAT DID YOU SAY?!”_

“Too… too loud! It's too loud! Don't… don't bring me back there. I don't want to go back! I’m sorry that I spoke out of place!” Yeona crouched down and hugged her knees oblivious to the fact that Yoosung was _right there._

“Yeon? Yeon! Are you alright?!” Yoosung rubbed her back gently placing the book on the nearest table. _Huh? I’m not… home?_ She saw Yoosung’s eyes and that confirmed it. _Mommy doesn't have purple eyes._ She took a deep breath and forced a smile.

_You’re ok…. You’re ok!_

“Yeah. I think so.” Yoosung gave a worried look so Yeona proved that she was ‘alright’ by standing up. She stumbled but Yoosung held her shoulder so she wouldn't fall. He weakly smiled.

“I guess I understand why I can't tell the others.” He joked. _That was a little bit too convenient for my liking. I hope that it doesn’t when I meet the others. That would be embarrassing._ “Seven told me that you were sensitive to loud noises. I guess that this is the perfect place to work with those standards.” He added conversationally. Yeona walked to the desk with his help and she asked him if he wanted to buy just the manga. He shook his head.

“I heard that there was a rare LOLOL handbook that was only sold to a few stores in Korea. Seven told me that this was the nearest place that sold it.” Inwardly, Yeona wondered how much Yoosung had to beg Seven to find out that information. He went to go look for it telling him ‘he’ll be back later.’

* * *

*******

When Yeona told her best friend that she joined a charity organization that morning, she was a bit weirded out that Yeona couldn't tell the members of that said organization. _They must like their privacy. She must be doing this for it to look good on her resume when she graduates. Maybe I should do something like that when I find the time._ Byeol took out the next book from her cart and looked at the title.

_Oh! It’s the LOLOL handbook!_ She decided to spare a few minutes to sit down on the nearest beanbag chair and read it.

She didn't know how much time passed when someone called out for her. 

“Excuse me?” She looked up from the book which she was extremely disappointed in. _It's full of inaccuracies! You can't find the treasure chest under the dragon in the underwater world! It's in the medieval world!_

“Yes?” She closed the book before anyone thought that she was _reading_ it. (Because girls don't play videogames Byeol. That's why you don't have a date yet!)

“Is that the LOLOL Handbook that was just released?” Byeol looked at the book again and then to the man. _He’s… kinda cute… maybe if he does play, I could get his username! ...Obviously by lying that it was for my nonexistent brother._

“Yes it is.” The man smiled.

“I’ve been looking for that everywhere! Thank you! Do you work here?” The boy asked. Byeol nodded her head in the affirmative.

_He’s going to waste his money on this! It's utter bs! I mean I could tell him… it's not like he asked me out anyways. Besides, when am I going to see him again?_

“You shouldn’t buy this. I was just reading it.” She gave him the book anyways.

“Huh? Why?” The blonde asked.

“Well, is the dragon in the Underwater world?” She said rhetorically.

“No! Who’s stupid enough to-”

“This book.” Byeol pointed to it. The blonde opened the cover to the first page. His eyes widened.

“This map is all wrong!” He was as baffled as Byeol was. 

“Do you play? What’s your username?” The man took out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket as he wrote down his. He ripped the piece in half and gave Byeol a blank side.

“Uhm. I do play.” She said in a small voice. 

“Oh! That's so cool! I’ve never seen a girl play before!” _Here comes the judging!_ But the blonde didnt say anything after that. _Huh? He didn't say anything else? I guess it's ok if I give him my username then…_

She wrote it down and they exchanged slips of paper. The two gasped in unison when they read the usernames.

“ _You’re_ Superman!?” She gave the blonde a look od surprise.

“ _You’re_ Shuriken?!” The boy had the same look as her.

_This was the guy I was raiding with for a few months now! I can't believe that we met in the bookshop that I live in! What a small world!_

“W-well my name irl is Yoosung Kim i-if you want to use that.” Byeol nodded.

“M-my name is Byeol Jin but please call me Byeol!” _This guy is too cute!_ The two stood in silence unsure of what to say.

“A-are you free now? I know a good cafe we could go to. For discussing strategies of course!” Yoosung was the first to speak. Byeol checked the time. _Luck is on my side today! It’s time for my break!_

“I’m on break right now!” _Don't sound too desperate Byeol! Just because this guy was your raiding partner for the past few months in your guild does not mean that he might like you!_

“Great! Let me just buy the books that I kept at the counter and we can get going!” Yoosung smiled as they walked to the counter together. Yeona stood up from her chair at the sight of the two setting her own book down.

“Did you find the handbook you were looking for, Yoosung?” She asked. _Wait… he knows Yeona too?!_ Before Byeol could get any second thoughts of going with the blonde Yeona filled in, 

“He works with the charity group I’m with.” Byeol let out a sigh of relief. Yoosung paid for the manga while talking about how the Handbook was all inaccurate and that he’ll wait for the reprint to come out before he buys it. Yeona handed him the plastic bag of his bought goods.

“I’m going on break!” Byeol announced to Yeona who smiled. She gave her a look _‘I’ll explain everything later.’_ And headed out with Yoosung.

_Maybe… maybe my luck can turn around for love…_

* * *

*******

“Wow! I’m so jealous. Our little Byeol has a date!” Yeona jumped at the sudden sound of Areum behind her. She refrained from smacking her boss for the jump scare. Yeona placed the cash in the cash register and sorted out the bills.

“It might not be a date. It could be a meeting among friends.” Yeona said while closing the register and turning around to speak with her boss.

“Please. Did you see the look in their eyes?! Both of them has just met their soulmate!” Yeona rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. _She might be right about that._

“What about the guy’s number you got the other day? Did you try calling him?” _I can't believe I’ve already met two members of the RFA without even realising! And both of them came into this bookshop! The world is too small for its own self! If only someone else would come in here though…_ Yeona thought of a redhead walking into the bookshop probably making some kind of dramatic entrance saying that he was here to pick up his princess. She turned crimson at the thought.

_Stop it Yeona!_

“Yes! Oh my God he is so sweet and adorable! I can't even!” Areum put her hands on her cheek and fangirled. _V is formal and kind. I never knew that Areum liked those kind of guys._ “He said that he doesn't want to go out yet because he has a lot of photo expeditions to go to -oh wait- did I tell you that hes a famous photographer?” Yeona rolled her eyes. _I wonder if I sound like that when I talk to Aeran about Seven. Wait wait! You don't like Seven like that Yeona! Hes just a friend!_

“No you didn't.” She said and her head drifted to her imagination while her superior ranted on about how V was such a great guy… yada yada yada.

* * *

*******

**A New Chatroom Has Opened!**

**Subject: Leave the past and walk on to the future?**

Yeona stared at the notification in the bus. She was about to head back to Rika’s apartment and make dinner for Ray. _No one would put on such a deep name other than V or Jumin and maybe Jaehee if she was in the mood._

Her suspicion was correct when she saw the participants of the chat.

**Yeon Has Entered the Chatroom**

**ZEN: It’s Yeon!**

**ZEN: Hey Yeon!~**

**V: Hello Yeon. How are you?**

**Yeon: I’m doing well! Just heading back home from work. You?**

**ZEN: I just came back from an audition!**

**Yeon: Ooohh!! How was it Zen?**

**Yeon: If you get in, I’m going to make sure to catch it with Jaehee. Your performance in ‘Hamilton’ was amazing! If I didn't know that it was made in America then I would have thought that you were part of the og cast! (´∀｀•)**

**V: Yes. Zen certainly pours his heart into his performances. Rika used to love them.**

**ZEN: Guys… stawp it….**

**ZEN: Ok, you can continue complimenting me. My face can't bear three minutes without a compliment.**

**ZEN:**

**ZEN: My audition went pretty well I think! I think that I might be able to get the lead role!**

**V:**

**V: I’m glad that it went out that well. Let’s all hope that you get the role**

**Yeon: Yeah! As soon as you find out, drop it in the Chatroom so Jaehee and I can buy tickets for the first show!**

**ZEN: Thank you!~**

**Yeon: Anyways, I never got to ask how you were V. Did you decide a date for the party yet?**

**V: I am fine. Thank you for asking.**

**V: I haven't decided yet because I just need to confirm a few things before setting up the date. But I promise to tell you all as soon as I confirm it alright?**

**Yeon: Okie dokie!~**

**ZEN: Yeon, why don't we manage to meet each other? I can't wait to see the newest member of the RFA**

**V: But there is also Aera**

**ZEN: But her location is unknown right? So I don't think that we’ll be able to meet her so easily.**

**Yeon: Hrm… Well, I have school on Monday. Can we meet a place kind of secluded?**

Yeona typed this out of instinct and reread what she just sent. Her eyes widened. _I was_ _just_ _telling Yoosung not to talk about when me met and now I just willingly said yes to hang out with the RFA?! Idiot! Ray’s going to know! What’s he going to say now!?_ Yeona thought of any way that she could evade the situation but then realised that she couldn't delete her most recent message.

_I guess… I’ll have to wing it and hope for the best then?_

**ZEN: Right, you have a fear for loud noises.**

**ZEN: How about Sunday at four? You can text me the location to pick you up Anyone else who wants to join they can also!**

**Yeon: Sure! That would be the perfect way to end the summer!**

**V: I’m sorry, but you can have your fun. I’ll be busy on Sunday.**

**Yeon: Aww. Too bad V! I wanted everyone to come!**

**Yeon: We could talk about life… potential love interests…**

_Yes. I am purposely mentioning this to him. I want to make sure that Ms Mae is in good hands before I ship it!_

**ZEN: There isn't a potential love interest for anyone in the RFA other than V**

**ZEN: It’s like a curse.**

**V:**

**V: Don't say it like that! I’m afraid you’re going to scare her away!**

_I hope that changes with Seven and I…_

**Yeon: Shshshshsh!!! You can't just jinx it like that!**

**Yeon: Everyone will find love in the end! That's what you learn when you binge multiple Kdramas and Anime! (∩_∩)**

**V: She is right. You will find love in the darkest of places.**

**Yeon: Who knows?~ Maybe V has a someone he likes of his own!~ Ψ(｀∀´#)╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ**

**V: …;;**

**ZEN: V?!**

**ZEN: Yeon… did you forget that Rika just…**

**ZEN: He blames himself for it**

_I know but then why is he still calling Ms Mae if he isn't interested in a new friend, possibly even girlfriend?_

**Yeon: Huh?**

**Yeon: Why?**

**V: Because I could have helped her when I had the chance. I could have given her my light to reflect in her darkness.**

Yeona wasn’t sure what he exactly meant. _Maybe it’s an artist metaphor or something._ But she knew another fact.

**Yeon: But what Rika did was by herself! It wasn’t your fault for her own suicide!**

**Yeon: If I’m correct then you two were fiances’ right?**

**ZEN: Yeah that's right.**

**Yeon: So I’m guessing that you helped her as much as you could but… it wasn’t enough.**

**Yeon: You can't always wallow in the past V.**

**Yeon: I don't want to be ‘that person’ but Rika is gone. And you had nothing to do with it. She decided to leave the world on her own choice. You tried to stop her… but she continued on with it.**

**V: Yeon...**

**Yeon: A co worker of mine told me that she's been calling this man for a while but they haven't been able to meet yet. I hope that the person she likes will be able to return her feelings**

**V: …**

**Yeon: I have to leave. My stop’s here.**

**Yeon: I’m sorry for making the Chatroom so depressing**

**Yeon Has Left The Chatroom**

Yeona didn't regret saying that. It was time that V realised this fact. How long was he going to stay in the past and never move on later? If no one told him this fact, he could have been like this for years! But she felt upset that she made him possibly even more sad than what he was before.

She unlocked the lock to the apartment and pulled out the pasta from the cabinets. To take off her mind from the chatroom she attended previously, she placed the pot on the stove to boil before she went to the bathroom to change.

A few hours later, she heard the doorbell ring. _It must be Ray._ She cleaned up her hands with a spare towel and went to the door.

She opened it and on the other side was Ray. He wore a magenta hoodie with blue jeans. _Huh. This isn't what Aera described what he wore or the secret picture she took of him. Maybe that really is his uniform. Talk about a weird uniform._

“Hi Ray! Wait, you _are_ Ray right?” She tilted her head in confusion towards the bleached hair man. Ray laughed.

“Yes. It's me. It's nice to meet you face to face Yeona. May I come in?” Yeona nodded and motioned him towards the couch. Ray took off his hoodie and hung it on the coatrack revealing a black long sleeved shirt underneath. _What a contrast difference in color._ Yeona noticed.

“The pasta is nearly ready and I have cookies in the oven. Do you think that you’ll be able to stay for dessert?” Yeona said as she opened the oven to check. 

“I’m afraid that I won't be able to stay for long. I have work to do.” Yeona stared at the clock hanging above the TV. _7:45? Who needs to work so late?_

“Alright. Then I’ll pack some cookies for you in a container. Make sure you eat them fresh alright? My chocolate fudge cookies are known to be the best in the area!” Ray laughed again and he promised that he would. Yeona brought out a glass of juice and handed it to him. They did some small talk and Ray was happy to hear that Yeona felt all set in Rika’s apartment. _I wonder if Rika knew Ray if he knew the password to the Apartment knowing that everyone in the RFA are real?_ She got out plates to set the table and Ray helped.

When they started to eat, Ray asked, “So? Who’s your favorite AI so far?” Yeona almost dropped her fork. _Oh right. I have to pretend that they’re AI’s._

“The redhead one! He’s funny and I can relate to him a lot! His name is 707 right?” Ray’s eyes darkened and he stopped eating the pasta.

“Ray?” Yeona called out.

“Don't get close to him. His programming is that when you get close to him, he’ll use your love. He’ll leave you as soon as you’re in danger and you need his help.” _Huh?!? What does he mean? Seven doesn’t look like he would betray anyone! Does Ray know Seven personally?_

“But I don't really _need_ to worry about that? He _is_ an AI right?” She twirled her fork into the pasta, not looking into Ray’s eyes. So she knew that the RFA weren’t AI’s. That didn’t mean that she wasn't going to try and get to the bottom of this. Ray ignored her and changed the topic of the conversation by complimenting on the food. Yeona never got to go back to the ‘game’ for the whole time they were eating.

Yeona packed ten cookies in a container and shut the lid. She took one cookie in her hand and handed it to Ray who was putting back on his hoodie. After the two of them washed the dishes, (Ray said that he wouldn't feel right if he didn't help her wash as he was a guest) Yeona insisted that he stay long enough for a cup of tea as to which he silently complied. Now he was about to leave.

“I had fun tonight.” Yeona said placing the cookie in Ray’s hand. He stared at it incredulously.

“It’s fresh out of the oven! Can't you try one?” Yeona begged. Ray chuckled as he took a bite. He said nothing but bit into it again.

“I didn't think that a cookie would taste like this! I never had sweets that often so I could be wrong.” _That's so sad._ Yeona shoved the container into Ray’s waist. He held the cookie he was eating at the moment and the container together. He thanked her again.

“Come by anytime!~ I’m always free!” Yeona smiled. Ray nodded.

“Yes. I will. Thank you for your hospitality tonight Yeona.” The both said their goodbyes and Yeona shut the door. She leaned on the back of it while wiping a nonexistent drop of sweat. _He didn't find out that we knew! Phew!~_

When Yeona made her way back to the couch, TV remote in her hand, her phone made a _‘Ping!’_ sound. It was Aera. Putting down the remote she unlocked her phone and noticed that she wasn't texting on the RFA messenger but by the regular messaging app. _That's odd… I wonder why she's there?_

**Yeona: What's up my sister? ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ**

**Aera(n): Are you alone?**

**Yeona: Uhm yeah. Ray came over to see how I was doing but he just left.**

**Yeona: Why?**

**Aera(n): What I say here, cannot leave this chatroom**

**Aera(n): In fact, I’m deleting the messages right after we’re done talking.**

_What could be that secretive?_

**Yeona: (ﾟдﾟ)**

**Yeona: Ok spill. What is this about?**

Aera talked about Ray and his ‘colleague’ Ney and how she accidentally overheard them talking about ‘loyalty’ and ‘Savior.’ Yeona was confused. She knew that Ray was lying about the whole ‘testing out a dating game’ but this… this sounded a little bit weird if you asked her.

**Yeona: No way**

**Yeona: So like, Ney was doubting Ray’s so called ‘loyalty’ and Ray got so mad he punched the wall?**

**Yeona: Talk about edgy! ＾ω＾**

_Yes I should get back to the topic, but let’s see how Aeran reacts to this!~_ Yeona thought mischievously.

**Yeona: Oh oh! Did his knuckles bleed after that? That would be so cool!!~~ ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ**

**Aera(n): ノಠ_ಠノ Yeona! Focus!**

**Yeona: Yikes! An emoji! The world** **_is_ ** **ending!**

_Jeez. She’s worried._

**Yeona: Sorry ^^;; got caught up in the moment**

**Aera(n): What could this possibly mean?**

**Yeona:** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**Yeona: Maybe I was right about this whole cult thing after all lolol**

**Aera(n): But don't you think that this could go deeper than what we expected?**

**Aera(n): What if… what if Ray gets in trouble because he spends too much time with me? What if Ney tries to switch jobs with him or… something?**

Yeona blinked as she reread the message Aera just sent. _Wait, just a second here._ She reread it again. _She cares more about_ _Ray_ _than the whole discussion?! Like, didn't you just hear them talking about a flipping_ _Savior?!_

_She’s likes Ray more than I thought!_

**Yeona: Didn't u say that Ney was Ray’s ‘colleague?’**

**Yeona: I doubt it's anything like that**

_Since you want to ‘save Ray’ so much..._

**Yeona: And if it were, I bet you would find a way to save Ray! Ur so smart and resourceful!**

**Aera(n): Yeah…**

**Yeona: He’s so innocent and precious… he said that he didn't have a lot of sweets in his childhood so I packed like 10 cookies I made for him! ^^**

**Aera(n): It's good u do that. He works all the time**

**Yeona: Ofc! U told me before that he was as thin as a stick, and he** **_is!_ ** **Did u see the bags under his eyes?**

**Yeona: Next time he comes to visit u, u should just let him sleep lolol**

**Aera(n): I thought of the same thing!**

**Aera(n): Also, his fist was bleeding after but I couldn't help him becuz then he would know that I was eavesdropping on them**

**Yeona: Sweet! And edgy! Just ur type!~ (∩_∩)**

**Aera(n): WHAT!? NONONONONO!!**

Since Yeona talked about the problem in Aera’s mind. It seemed like she calmed down a little bit. The siblings texted a bit more and then Aera wanted to call it a night saying that she had to think about some things. Yeona wished her goodnight and put her phone on charge as she got the TV remote. 

_‘Savior’ was just probably some kind of proper way for him to call his Boss right? His usual uniform was weird anyways so I guess the boss has some kind of God complex or something. Maybe Ray should get another job._ Yeona shrugged and turned on the TV.

_Oh well, it's not like anything bad is going to happen right?_

Words: 4703

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saviors and loyalty…. Aera’s told Yeona her suspicions! Do you think that they would want to stay to figure this out? Or are they going to leave and never be associated with something like this again? What would be the whole point of this fic if they ran away though? Also, how is Ray going to react in Zen wanting to meet Yeona and she actually agreed? Do you think that he's finally going to tell the truth about Mint Eye?! What is Savior going to say about that huh? XD
> 
> Remember to wash your hands when you come back home from outside! The virus that shall not be named is on the high again and I wish you all good health! ^^  
> -SK707


	7. Truth (Yeona + Ray + Aera + Ney)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then he started to explain. That the RFA were real (which they both knew) and something that they could have never imagined. Ray said that where they were at the moment was called Magenta or in other words Mint Eye. He brought them here because he chose them to join the organization. That they would become ‘eternally happy.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week another chap! What's going to happen in this one u ask? Well, I think the name of the chap is self explanatory and no, we aren't finding out that Rika is alive not yet at least. There is the meme ‘why are you gay’ in this chap and I do not mean to offend anyone! Seven and Yeona just need to chill and troll each other. XD Beware of the bish zone! There is more than one bish in this chappie!~ Enjoy!~

**Truth (Yeona + Ray + Aera + Ney)**

**_Bolded italics-_ ** **Suit Saeran talking to Ray in his head**

~The more the night passed, the more guilty Yeona felt about yelling at V. She barely knew the guy and she had to right out say that to him.

_I bet everyone in the chatroom is talking behind my back now. A newcomer just shouting at their leader like that. I bet I’m going to get kicked out. I wouldn't mind, I deserve it, but everyone is so kind and considerate… it would be so awkward when Yoosung and I start school then!_

The clock hanging above the TV chimed ten o clock. Yeona got up from the couch and turned off the TV that she was previously watching before. _I should get ready for bed._

Yeona sat in her bed with her light blue pajamas, ready to go to sleep. She was about to close the light until-

_Ping!_ Yeona picked up her phone to check the notification.

_A chatroom? Maybe I should ignore it. They are probably going to scold me. Kick me out… what’s Ray going to do if I get kicked out?_ She read the subject of the chatroom to decide whether to attend it or not.

**A New Chatroom Has Opened!**

**Subject: V’s decision**

_No way! V finally decided when the party is going to take place? But if V’s in the chatroom… it would be really awkward if I go in. But! It would be rude if the party coordinator isn’t there for the big decision! Aeran could attend it…. No wait... I want to attend it!!_

Yeona kicked her legs slowly thinking of what to do. _I should apologize. That’s the first thing I should do!_ Putting her fist in the air, Yeona logged in with the other hand. _He’ll forgive me right?_

**Yeon Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Yeon: Whatsup my people!! (･∀･)**

_Try and act normal…._

**V: Hello Yeon!**

  
  


**Yeon: Oh V…**

**Yeon: Uhm**

_Say it Yeona! Don't be shy! If you don't say this now then this will all be ruined Your friendship will be ruined with him!_

**V: Is there a problem?**

**Yeon: I’m sorry for what I said to you before!**

**Yeon: I was inconsiderate and I didn't think of your own feelings**

**Yeon: I hope that you can forgive me**

**V: Of course I forgive you**

**Yeon: What?**

**Yeon: Like, without any thinking whatsoever?**

**V: Yes. I was thinking about what you said**

**V: Maybe I should let go of the past and look onto the future**

**V: What one has done in the past cannot be erased**

**V: But maybe I can still convince her otherwise that what she's doing is wrong**

**V: And take the sacrifice of myself.**

**Yeon: Sacrifice?**

**Yeon: Who are you talking about V?**

**V: Oh! Did I type that by mistake?**

**Yeon: ಠ_ರೃ**

**Yeon: Yes… V, is smth the matter?**

**V:**

**V: Forget about that**

**V: I actually came for a surprise announcement!**

**V: I saw how Luciel was stressed about the hacker and I wanted to cheer him up**

**Yeon: Aww that's sweet! You must care for him a lot**

**V: Yes I care for the whole RFA**

**V: Including Aeran and you Yeon**

**V:**

Yeona felt a little bit of pride swell up in her. _V’s acknowledged Aeran and I in the RFA! I have friends other than Byeol and Ms Mae!_

**Yeon: Thanks ^^**

**707 Has Entered the Chatroom**

_Seven! He hasn't been online for a while now!_

**Yeon: Speak of the Angel and he will arrive to bless us with his presence! (◕‿◕✿)**

**707: Angel?!**

**707: Don't you mean God?**

**707:**

**707: The title ‘angel’ has already been dubbed to a certain girl!~**

**Yeon: Ooohh!! I wonder who that could be?**

**707: Drumroll plz!~**

**Yeon: Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!~~~**

**707: Yeon!! The angel of the RFA!~**

**707: Not to forget the second Aeran**

**707: But the blessed is in our presence!~**

**707: Everyone kneel!~**

**V: Hello Luciel**

**707: Hi V! I came as fast as I could when I saw that u had the date for the part ready!**

**707:**

**Yeon: As fast as Sanic! (☆ >⊇<)**

**707: What the frick is a Sanic???!**

**Yeon: Ur too slow!~**

**707: But wait wait!!!**

**Yeon: ??**

**707: Why r u running?**

_Shoot. How do I reply to that?!_

**Yeon: Why r u gae?**

**707: I’m bi baby!~~~**

_Huh. You learn something new everyday._

**Yeon: ε=ε=┏( >_<)┛ (ノ_ _)ノ**

**Yeon: ...**

**Yeon: DANG IT!**

**Yeon: U won this time, my rival but next time! ( ´_ゝ`)**

**707: U’ve been saying that to me ever since we met, Kaiba**

**Yeon: Ur killing me with the Yu-Gi-Oh refs!! I thought I lost already!!**

**V:**

**Yeon: Sorry!**

**707: Got caught up in the moment lolol**

**707: ALSO!**

**707: I came here to announce that I will join y’all on Sunday!**

**707: I have a rare day off that I would like to sacrifice for that day!~**

**Yeon: Yeaaa boiii!!**

**Yeon: Can't wait to see the face behind the cam!~**

When Yeon said ‘cam’ she meant the security camera outside the apartment. Apparently, Seven was the one watching the footage. _But how can Ray and Seven watch it at the same time?_

**V: I hope that you all have fun**

**707: Too bad ur busy otherwise u could have joined us!**

**V: I’m sorry**

**Yeon: It's okie lolol u have a life.**

**Yeon: But I’m so impatient!!**

**Yeon: When is the party?? （*ﾟーﾟ）**

**V: I was just about to get to that.**

**V: I’m sorry I kept you all waiting**

**V: There were so many things to consider**

**V: But I’d like to let you all know that I took great care in this decision**

**707: PRAISE V!!**

**Yeon: PRAISE!!! (-ω-ゞ**

**V:**

**V: I don't think that I deserve that ;;;;**

**707: Shhhhh!! Let us silently praise u while ur telling the date for the party!!!**

**Yeon: Yea!~**

**V: I’d like everyone to be nice to Aeran and Yeon now**

**V: There is no need for being suspicious anymore.**

**V: They are Rika’s acquaintance**

**V: So that means that they are mine**

**V:**

**Yeon: Gawww I’m blushing (●´艸｀)ヾ**

**707: Lolollol**

**V: I trust Rika, so that trust extends to you two**

**V: We will hold our third RFA party in a month. Exactly on the 27th of September!**

**707:**

**707: Not that I doubt u V…**

**707: But don't u think that that's a little bit too soon?**

**707: Rika took 6 months to plan the parties and on the first one she took a whole year**

**V: I believe in Aeran and Yeona**

**Yeon: I think that we can do it! We’re two people instead of one!**

**707: Yeon, if u need help don't hesitate to call me k?**

**Yeon: Ofc! Besides, it could have been worse and the party be in like 11 days lolol**

**707: Now** **_that_ ** **would be impossible XDD**

**V: I’m not** **_that_ ** **heartless**

**V:**

They chatted a bit more until V had to leave and it was only Seven and her. They communicated mostly in memes but talked about the small things like how they were doing and how work was. Yeona told her about the cookies she made and Seven desperately wanted to try them after she sent an image of it. She silently promised to make a new batch for him and the rest on Sunday as a token of her thanks for accepting the two of them in. After a while, Seven announced that he too, had to leave because he had to work. Yeona wished him a good night and closed the light to the room. She lied in her bed staring at a picture of Seven he sent the other day.

_My heart… why is it beating so fast?_

* * *

*******

_Ping!_ Yeona took her face out of her pillow to check the time. _It's literally 2:35 in the morning. Who the Hell is on the chatroom now?!_

**A New Chatroom Has Opened!**

**Subject: Smol!~ Kewt!~ Adowable!~**

Yeona rolled her eyes though it was in a positive note. (Even if she was tired, Seven could make her smile at anytime of day)

_Only one person could make the title like this._ She scratched her eyes and unlocked her phone.

**Yeon Has Entered the Chatroom**

**707: Yeon**

**707: I’m glad that ur here**

**707: This might be my last message on the Chatroom**

_What? What does he mean?! Is he just trolling?!_ Yeona felt worried for the secret agent.

**Yeon: Is there smth wrong Sev?**

**707: I’m on the way to a mission that I may never return from**

**Yeon: Don't… don't talk like that! There are people waiting for u at home!**

**Yeon: I’m waiting for u!**

**707: Who knows when I’ll meet my demise**

**707: The mission’s title is… Incense to Kill**

**Yeon: ...**

**707: ……………………………………..**

**707: This is my last pic**

**707:**

_Wait… was this a prank?! Or was he serious?!_ Yeona had to hold in her laughter while saving the picture into her phone and hid it in the ‘Secret photos no one must see’ file. She thought it over her head tilted on the bed stand. _I think that hes being serious but he doesn't want it to seem like he might never come back._

_Then… I guess I’ll play along Seven. When are you going to tell us your real job and what it entails?_

**Yeon: Oh my!~ Are you going to be able to return by Sunday? This looks plenty dangerous!~ (☆ >⊇<)**

**707: Yes yes. I think I will. It should take a few days at most.**

**707: If I survive**

**707: ...**

**707: Fairy Seven @ ur service! For the time being!~**

**Yeon: Fairy Seven grant my wish to make me a child forever!~ ｜*￣∇￣｜**

**707: Ohh! Like Tinkerbell?**

**707: Haven't u heard the dark story of Peter Pan?**

**Yeon: I would never become a Captain Hook, Fairy Seven!**

**707: But I wouldn't allow it!~**

**Yeon: Srsly tho be careful alrite? I want to meet you on Sunday and I won't take no as an excuse! |･ω･｀)**

**707: I will!~~**

**707: Besides, if anything else, my legacy will live on!~**

**Yeon: Ehh? How?**

**707: Drumroll plz!~**

**Yeon: DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!**

**707: SEVENSTAR DRINK!**

**707:**

**Yeon: Isn’t 129,000 Won too much..? It’s… 116$...**

**Yeon: For a single bottle**

**707: Babe, it's already in stores and it's selling like hotcakes!**

Yeona turned crimson red. _B-babe?!_

**707: It’s all natural! Do you want a free sample?**

**707: It's a way for you to remember me!**

**Yeon: Come back home safe then, I would rather you be here in the chatroom than having a soda bottle**

**Jaehee Kang Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Jaehee Kang: GOODNESS GRACIOUS!**

**Jaehee Kang has Left the Chatroom**

**Yeon: I understand Jaehee. This mission is plenty dangerous. (＞ロ＜)ゝ (＞ロ＜)ゝ**

**707: lolol**

**Jaehee Kang has Entered the Chatroom**

**Jaehee Kang: I’m sorry**

**Jaehee Kang: That was a little bit sudden to look at 2:40 in the morning**

**707: I’m on my way to a mission rn**

**707: 707 Incense to Kill**

**Jaehee Kang: Delete that. RIGHT NOW**

**707: Can't delete anything out of the chatroom!~**

**Yeon: yupyup!~**

**Yeon: Ohh!! Next next!! Send NUDESS!!!**

Yeona's phone fell on her face.

_Shoot! Why did I just say that!?!?! Seven’s going to think that I’m gross!! Oh my gosh. I’m so insensitive! Keep those thoughts to yourself Yeona! Gross! Stupid!_

**707: Lolol nopeeee**

**Jaehee Kang: Yeon, I’m afraid that you might be as bad as Luciel here**

**707: Hey!!**

**Jaehee Kang: Although, I’m worried about that drink of yours**

**Jaehee Kang: Whether it's… natural… or not…**

**Yeon: Ngl, I want to try it just for lolz (*´∀｀）**

**707: How dare you!**

**707: For lolz!?**

**707: That's it! My free offer towards you is over! It's only half off for you now!**

**Yeon: Nuuuuuuu**

**Yeon: ●︿●**

**707: …**

**707: Fine… but at least drink it with passion! Not** **_for lolz._ **

**Yeon: Alritey!~**

**Jaehee Kang: Yeon, I’ll pray for your good health**

**Yeon: Hehehee**

**Yeon: Anyways, how r u Jaehee?**

**Jaehee Kang: I just finished my work for the day.**

_Day? But it's night!_

**Jaehee Kang: I have a day off on Sunday and I would like to join you all to meet Yeon for the first time**

**707:**

**Yeon: The more the merrier!**

Yeona laughed to herself. The RFA really is fun. They may be grieving about their previous leader but that hasn't stopped them from doing their own regular work. _Just wait until school starts. I’ll join all of you in the work brigade._

Seven had to leave first because he was passing through an area with no signal. Yeona and Jaehee chatted a while. They talked about the date for the party and Zen’s audition until Yeona wanted to go to sleep for her own. Jaehee wished her goodnight and Yeona turned off her phone.

_I’ll pray that Seven will come back alright. For our sakes._

* * *

*******

_What do I do? What do I do?!_ Ray started pacing around the server room. It was 2:33 in the morning and he only just read over the chatrooms of the day. _Yeona’s agreed to meet the actor. Besides! The blonde goes to the same school as her! When she finds out that they’re real… what will happen?_

**_This is why I told you to lock her in! Idiot! You can't do anything right!_ **

_But what do I do?!_ Ray’s hands went deep into his scalp, he bent over his desk as he tried to think of a solution. He hasn’t slept in two days and the it was finally showing. _If she finds out, Yeona will tell Aera and then they’ll think that I was purposely lying!_

**_But you were lying! You’re still lying! It was because Savior wanted an innocent person who wasn't apart of any side!_ **

Ray thought it over to himself.

_I think that it's time to tell them. I mean, we wanted them to join Paradise anyways right? I’ll bring Yeona here and I can explain it to the two of them face to face!_ He thought that his idea was brilliant-

**_Bullshit. How exactly are you going to bring her when the redhead is watching her 24/7?_ **

That was when Ray’s computer beeped to show that a new chatroom was open. _Speak of the devil._ The same redhead he was just thinking about before was online. Ray skimmed over the messages.

_He’s going out on a mission? It looks like he’ll be gone for a few days! This is perfect! When he’s out having fun, I’ll be able to invite Yeona here and then I can explain everything!_ Ray almost clapped at how convenient things were going.

**_Don't get too excited, Airhead. Didn't the Savior say to keep the siblings separated? Otherwise they could plot some kind of plan to escape!_ **

_Aera and Yeona aren't like that! Especially Aera! She's treated me with such kindness over the past few days!_

**_Whatever you want to believe, stupid. I’m not the one in control anyways. If you get caught then you are going to be the one who’s getting cleansed._ ** Ray could feel his other self shrug nonchalantly as he thought of the possibility of getting cleansed if this goes wrong. **_I’m just confused on how you’re going to get her up here without anyone noticing._ **

_Well, it helps that I’m in charge of the security. The only problem here is Ney. But I’ll think of some way for her to be distracted during the time which Yeona is here for._ Ray started to type furiously on the computer. He grabbed a cookie from the container Yeona gave him and appreciated the taste for a split second as he thought, _She can come in later today. Today’s Wednesday and the Redhead’s missions usually take two to three days for him to complete so the sooner she comes in the better._ He thought as he set to work.

_I’m just tired of lying to my only friends!_

* * *

*******

**~~**

Ray opened up the chatroom on his phone and typed down the subject. It wasn't long for her to long in. Based on what he observed in the past few days, Yeona usually is on her phone at the moment as she's on the bus on the way to work. _I guess she’ll have to take a day off today._

**Ray: Hello Yeona!**

**Yeon: Hi Ray! What's up?**

**Ray: I’m good actually!**

**Ray: But**

**Yeon: But?**

**Ray: I need to tell you something face to face.**

**Yeon: So why won't u come over to the apartment then?**

**Ray: I need to tell something to you and your sister face to face and I’m not permitted to let her leave yet.**

**Yeon: Ray, it sounds like ur keeping her hostage at the place that ur at**

**Ray: I didn't mean to phrase it like that!**

**Ray: Um, would u like to see your sister?**

**Ray: That way, you both would be able to find out what's really going on**

**Yeon: I would like to see my sister… but what are you talking about?**

**Ray: The truth about all of this**

**Ray: I’ll send a driver to pick you up at the apartment he should be here in an hour**

**Yeon: Ray, what exactly are you talking about?**

**Ray Has Left the Chatroom**

_I feel so bad for lying!_ Ray got up from his chair and wiped his oncoming tears. _At least she’ll be able to see her sister even if it's for a short while._

Ray set out for the parking lot where the cars were and the drivers were seated inside. His other self was quiet due to the fact that he got bored of yelling at Ray so he went to sleep. Ray went to the slick car and knocked on the window of the driver’s seat gently. It went down in an instant to reveal the same driver that drove Yeona to Savior’s apartment.

“For Eternal Paradise Sir!” The plump driver jumped when he saw Ray and tipped his hat. Sweat started to form on his forehead. Ray smiled and said the same.

“Is there anything you need Mr Ray?” He asked.

“I need you to pick up the girl that you escorted to the apartment and bring her here.” He said. The driver nodded and it looked like he gulped.

“But you can't tell anyone that you are bringing her here. If the Savior asks, do not tell her.” Ray stated his condition. The driver looked confused.

“Sir?” 

“I… just wanted to work something out! And Savior can't know yet because…” Ray tried to think of a suitable lie. **_Now you’re lying to the Savior?!_ ** Ray sighed inwardly. _You’re awake?_

**_Listen airhead, whenever you do something that isn't part of your own original personality, I wake up. Your supposed to be the blithering idiot who can't think for himself. But now because of these two girls, you somehow can?!_ **

“Because it's a surprise for her! I want to surprise her and the only way to do that is to keep this a secret. You can do that for me right?” Ray told the driver ignoring his other self. The driver looked like all he wanted was to leave and never talk to Ray again.

_This is the effect you have on people! Why can't you just be nice?_

**_‘Nice’ isn't in my dictionary Marshmello Boy. Don't try and use it on me._ **

The driver nodded again and Ray thanked him. He thought of some way he could repay him later as the driver backed up his car and started to drive away without any complaint.

_I guess that I should go and get ready now should I?_ Ray felt his other self roll his eyes.

**_No shit sherlock. Don't forget! You have to distract Ney too!_ **

* * *

  
  


*******

Aera made her bed, putting a strand of hair behind her ear in worry. _Yeona just texted me that she was coming over here, because Ray had to tell us both something? Is he finally going to tell us that the RFA are real people and not fake?_ She sat on the bed thinking. _Just what exactly is happening?_

After a few minutes of clearing up her room, Aera heard a knock on the door.

“C-come in!” Aera stammered almost dropping her backpack which she hastily stuffed in the closet. She heard the sound of the doorknob and saw Ray holding Yeona who was blindfolded with the same mask that she wore.

“Aeran? Is that you?” Yeona was looking at the wrong direction which made Aera want to laugh and cry at the same time. _You’re here!_

Ray took off the sleeping mask off of Yeona and she scratched her eyes to the sudden brightness with a sound that she made in her throat. When she regained her stance she found her older sister and glomped her into a hug.

“I missed you so much!” Yeona laughed as Aera ruffled her hair. _I missed you too._ It was the longest time that they were apart for. One would always watch the other. But now...

Ray cleared his throat and Yeona let go of her. Aera wondered that if Ray didn't clear his throat, if Yeona would stay there.

The two looked at Ray and Aera could have sworn that she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. Remembering to ask him later she turned all her attention to Ray.

“What did you want to talk about that you couldn't talk about in the Chatroom Ray?” Yeona sat next to Aera at the couch and Ray sat opposite to them.

“His uniform really _is_ weird.” Yeona whispered in Aera’s ear and she giggled like a little girl.

_Don't act like that! You’re supposed to defy Mom’s teachings!_

“But before I say anything I would like to apologize in advance but I am still going to request you to please remain as normal as you have been before.” Ray was stuttering so much in between that Aera could barely understand him. _Poor guy. He must be scared._

Then he explained. That the RFA were real (which they both knew) and something that they could have never imagined. Ray said that where they were at the moment was called Magenta or in other words Mint Eye. He brought them here because he chose them to join the organization. That they would become ‘eternally happy.’ _Is that why Ray was talking about ‘loyalty’ with Ney? What would happen if he would lose that so called ‘loyalty?’ With the warning that Ney gave it sounds like he could be in trouble!_ Aera stared at Ray who was speaking about the topic with a faithful tone in his voice. _It doesn't seem like he’ll lose ‘loyalty’ that easily._

_But… I’ll try and stay with him as long as I can to protect him. I want to protect his smile._ But then she looked over to her sister who was holding her arm.

_Yeona… will you be able to stay without me for a little bit longer?_

Aera didn't notice when Ray finished talking. She only noticed when his hands started to shake and tears started to fall from his eyes as he bent down. His head went to his knees.

“Ray!” Aera stood up out of instinct and sat next to him rubbing his back. “Are you alright? Why- why are you crying?” She didn't notice the look on Yeona’s face was full of betrayal.

“Y-you pr-probably h-hate me now.” He sniffled. “I-I lied to you for s-so long! And y-you b-both called me your f-f-f- _friend!_ I-I’m such a-an airhead!” _He was afraid that we would hate him?_

“Ray… don't call yourself that.” Aera scolded him lightly. “It isn't good for you to have such low self esteem like that.” Ray looked up to her.

“We knew since the beginning about the RFA being real. We just didn't want to tell you because we thought that you had some kind of reason to hide something like that. And… Mint Eye… wow…” Yeona said with averted eyes. _That doesn't sound so excited. Yeona…_

Aera rubbed Ray’s back again.

“Hey… I’ll join for you. If you chose us then that means that it was for a reason right?” She smiled. Ray nodded. 

* * *

*******

_Aeran… you would be willing to just… say yes… to a cult? Did you not hear what he just said?! Eternal Happiness is impossible! There is no paradise on Earth! What should I do? I really do think of Ray as a friend though!_ Yeona thought of Seven. His laugh on the phone, the chats they had…

_I don't have to say yes right now right? I can stall for later. It wouldn't matter anyways!_

* * *

*******

Aera waited for Ray to finish crying. It didn't take long after she told him that she’ll join him and that she will stay with him. Yeona was also giving words of encouragement but they sounded half hearted. She’ll talk to her later about it. Ray checks his watch and his eyebrows raised.

“I took too much time in explaining! Yeona, if you would please put back on the mask, I’ll escort you back to the driver who will bring you home.” Yeona frowned.

“Can't I have some alone time with Aeran?” She begged. Ray frowned. 

“I’m afraid not. Sorry.” He bowed in apology. Yeona sighed and put back on the mask. Ray took her hand and Yeona waved a goodbye.

“We _are_ going to meet again!” She insisted. Aera laughed and said her own goodbyes thinking that what she just said was just a joke.

_I wonder what is going to happen from now on that we know everything?_

* * *

*******

“I saw the second tester in the first one’s room Savior! Ray was trying to keep me distracted until I realised that I hadn’t given him his daily Elixir and that's when I saw him leading the younger sister to her room. The three of them were _talking_ together.” Ney kept a distance between the Savior and her. (Because only Ray can be within a foot’s radius of the Savior’s glory)

“I see. Were you able to hear what they were talking about?” Ney nodded enthusiastically. _If Savior can get rid of those two then Ray would go back to normal and spend all his time with me!_

“Savior… Ray went against your orders and told them about Mint Eye and the truth of the ‘dating game’” Ney said with air quotes in the end. Savior put a hand on her chin thinking.

“Shall I cleanse the newcomers or should I remove them from Mint Eye permanently?” Ney was awaiting her next orders. 

“No.” Savior crossed her arms and her legs together. “I want to see how far these girls can go in manipulating Ray. When the time comes, I will cleanse the three of them. Let’s just see what number the die rolls on.” Ney stiffened but had a large smile on her face. _That’ll teach them for messing with my Ray!_ She went down into a bow.

“If that is what you wish then I will proceed with that my Savior.”

Words: 4510

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘I’m not that heartless to give 11 days to make a brilliant party that is supposed to rival the dead girl that everyone idolised’ Just casually trying to break the fourth wall here and putting some realism in it. (#V'sdonewithSevenandYeonabuthestookindtosayit) Welp. Ney’s become a tattletale. When I was doing Ray’s route, whenever he cried, I cried so I wanted to add him crying because I feel like the child inside of him would be scared to lose the only people he trusted and liked. I hope that you enjoyed!  
> Make sure to wash your hands daily! I wish you all good health, and please comment! I really appreciate the comments! It makes my heart so warm.  
> -SK707


	8. Hangin’ Out (Yeona + Seven + Ray + Aera + Ney)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the planning for the party coming up, buying school supplies for the new year and work at the bookstore all together, Yeona never really had the chance to relax. This was her chance to get to know the RFA and loosen up.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Ray: I could have had less than that but she let me have two due to the good work I’ve been doing!
> 
> Aeran: But weren’t you like
> 
> Aeran: Working non stop since Yeona left here?
> 
> Aeran: Which, correct me if I’m wrong was Wednesday???
> 
> Aeran: Don't you deserve a day off instead of a 2 hour break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff fluff and more fluff coming up ahead with a tad bit of suspense! How are you all doing today? Christmas is coming up so if you celebrate that, it's something to look forward to! I hope that this chappie warms your heart from the cold outside!~

**Hangin’ Out (Yeona + Seven + Ray + Aera + Ney)**

**_Bolded Italics:_ ** **Suit Saeran talking to Ray**

~Sunday came by quicker than Yeona thought. With all the planning for the party coming up, buying school supplies for the new year and work at the bookstore all together, Yeona never really had the chance to relax. Seven came back from his mission on Friday and as soon as he came online, he said that he would be the one to pick up Yeona from Rika’s apartment. 

Even though he never said if he was actually _ok_ after coming back from his mission.

Yeona clipped on her star shaped earrings and put her watch on her right wrist. She checked once again to see if she packed her headphones in case things came to worse.

Ray has been trying to convince Yeona to join Mint Eye for the past few days and she would always try to change the subject. 

_I just don't think that this way is right. Aeran literally only wants to stay because Ray is there._ Yeona shifted her eyes while checking herself in the mirror. She wore a knee length maroon skirt with a baby pink t shirt on top. Under, she wore wedged sandals. Her hair was tied in a French braid.

_Might as well dress up in style to show a good first impression,_ She shrugged to herself.

_Ding Dong!_

Yeona looked over to the door and her heart skipped a beat. _He’s here! Oh my gosh! Keep calm Yeona!_ She put a hand to her heart as she skipped to the door with her purse in hand. She opened it.

On the other side of the door was a man with red hair with a black hoodie and striped glasses. On his face was a large white bandage across his cheek. She could see the color crimson trying to stain it.

“What happened to your face?!” _Nice job in your greeting Yeona! He's going to think that you're weird!_ Seven touched it.

“Oh, this?” He thought for a split second. “I got it from my Maid. She told me that I had to start cleaning my messes on my own otherwise she’ll quit her job.” _That was a straight up lie._ Yeona thought.

“You got that from your mission didn't you?” She whispered. Seven stiffened. He put his hand behind his head. That was enough evidence to show that she was right. She sighed.

“Come in, I’ll get you a fresh bandage.” Yeona led Seven inside and headed to the bathroom to get the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet.

_Seven… you might have gotten much worse and you wouldn't have told any of us?!_

* * *

*******

When Seven found out that this girl was _not_ from any enemy agency or was hired to kill him, he started talking casually to the girl who mysteriously came to Rika’s Apartment. With the many days of talking to her, he has found her likes and dislikes and stored them in a file.

(They were obviously for research purposes. Just to make sure that she or Aeran weren’t a threat, he wasn't doing it because he _liked_ her or anything)

When he talked with her, he felt an excited feeling. One that never came unless he was talking to Yeona on the phone or memeing in the chatroom.

But when he _met_ her, it was a completely different scenario than what he imagined it would be. She looked the same as her school picture but with the addition of the star earrings, Seven _might have_ thought she looked cute. She looked like her knowledge was average based off of the chatrooms and her overall grades. They were straight B+’s and an A-. But the fact that she realised that he lied to her...

_No one’s ever doubted my lies whenever I got hurt. She's… the first one…_

Seven sat on the couch, touched his cheek and winced. 

So maybe, his face got grazed by a bullet in his last mission. So maybe he didn't want to tell anyone because he didn't want to burden them or make them worried that they might be in trouble just by being around him. But _she knew somehow._

Seven heard the sound of footsteps and straightened himself. Yeona came in with a white box with a red cross on it. _I’ve seen that box too many times to count._ He winced. Yeona knelt in front of him taking out cotton balls and a new band aid.

“Stay still, alright? This might sting.” Yeona bent towards him.

_Keep looking at her face… keep looking at her face…._ _Don't_ _look down towards her-_

_Too close!_

Any (inappropriate, he really needed to pray later for having such vain thoughts. -Instinctively, he touched his cross necklace-) thought that Seven was having got interrupted with Yeona ripping the old bandage off his cheek. He hissed in pain. Yeona giggled.

“Sorry. I had to do that. Now hold on, I’m going to wipe off the blood and put on a new band aid.” She then silently did her work while Seven stood as still as a statue.

A few minutes passed and Yeona put the band aid on his face. She put a hand on her chin appreciating her work.

“Hmm. I did pretty good, don't you think?” She nodded to herself. _I mean… if I didn't have to do this for my living then maybe I would have complimented you._ He did so anyways. _Because ‘Expert Playboy’ says to compliment a woman when you think that she's fallen for you._

_Fallen? Fallen!? No wait!_ Seven turned red at this thought and shook his head. _This is just a crush! Just a simple crush! I can't love! Agents can't love, Luciel!_

“Don't you think that we should go? It’s 3:50 already.” Yeona checked her watch. Seven gulped. _Speak in simple Korean. Don't speak in Arabic by mistake!_

“Y-yeah! Lez go!~” Seven pointed to the door. _What was that?! Stupid!_ When the two came by the door Yeona gasped.

“I forgot!” She ran back in the kitchen leaving Seven alone to wait on his own. While waiting, he got a notification for a new chatroom.

**A New Chatroom Has Opened!**

**Subject: A date!**

_What?! Who!?_ Quickly, Seven logged in to see that Yoosung and Yeona were already logged in before him

**707 Has Entered The Chatroom**

**707: What was that about a date?!**

**Yeon: O**

**Yeon: M**

**Yeon: G**

**Yeon: Is this what I think it is?! （゜◇゜）**

**707: Our bby Yoosung has a date?! I can't believe it!**

**707:**

**Yoosung** **★: Seven!! Yeon’s younger than me!!!**

**Yoosung★:**

**Yeon: So??! I’m a girl, someone has to ask** **_me_ ** **out! ʅ(́◡◝)ʃ**

**Yeon: Is that why u aren't coming to hang out with us?**

**707: Whatever happened to ‘bros before hoes’? I am betrayed!**

**Yeon: Yea!! Bros before hoes 4 lyfe! （＾ｖ＾）**

**Yoosung★: Sorry. But it was the only day that she was free! She has school tomorrow!**

**Yeon: Ohh! Is it who I think it is???**

**Yoosung★:**

**707: Wait**

**707: Wait**

**707: Wait**

**707: Yeon** **_knows_ ** **who it is?!?!**

Seven felt something in his chest. _What is this?_

**Yeon: I set them up on a blind date and they hit it off lolol**

**Yoosung★: I have to go! I just wanted to tell everyone that I was the first person to have a gf!**

**Yoosung★:**

**707:**

**Yeon: ;;; Or a bf ;;; (-_-)**

**Yoosung★: I can't wait! She's just like Rika in so many ways!**

**Yoosung★: Welp! See u all later! I hope that you have fun!**

**Yoosung★ Has Left the Chatroom**

It didn't take long for Yeona and Seven to log out. Yeona rushed out of the apartment with a container in hand. She opened it to reveal… cookies?

“I made these for everyone but I wanted you to try them first!” Yeona smiled. Seven pocketed his phone as Yeona shut the door from behind. The automatic lock made a ‘click!’ sound. She took out a cookie from the container and handed it to him. Seven started at the pitch black cookie that looked so small in his hand. It didn't look burnt despite it's black color.

_And it smells…._ Seven can't remember the last time he had sweets fresh from the oven. _Oh wait, I’ve never had any sweets fresh from the oven._ He took a bite from it after a ‘thank you.’ Yeona smiled at him expectantly. Seven’s eyes widened.

_If Heaven were a taste, this would be it!_

“It's good!” He said. Yeona beamed. 

“Really?!” She hopped up and down. Seven confirmed in the positive and she clapped her hands in delight. He smiled warmly staring at the short girl.

_Who knew something so small could make someone so happy._ He saw the container and then thought of someone who would like the cookies as much as he does.

_I wonder if Saeran has the chance to eat cookies as delicious as this._

“C’mon! We have to go! Zen’s gonna kill us with his good looks if we’re late!” He joked. Yeona giggled.

“Oh no! What are we to do?” Yeona pretended to faint in Seven’s arms. He gently lifted her back up and they went downstairs to his baby.

(He never chose favorites between his children but if he had to choose, this one would be his all time favorite. The red Lamborghini Aventador!)

“WOW! THAT CAR IS SO COOL! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE EXAGGERATING WHEN YOU WERE BRAGGING ABOUT YOUR CARS, SEVEN!” Seven laughed at Yeona’s reaction and ushered her to get in. 

_It was so worth coming here. Even if I haven't slept in days because of the mission and I came home late last night._

* * *

*******

Ray scratched his eyes. _I haven't slept in days._ He complained to himself. 

**_Because you can't get anything right! But Savior has blessed you with two hours off. What are you going to do with it, Airhead? Sleep like the weak person you are?_ **

Ray took out his phone. _No. I wasn't, actually._ He opened up the Chatroom and logged in. It took less than a few seconds for the person he was waiting for to log on.

**Aeran Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Ray: Your here!**

**Ray:**

**Aeran: Yup! How are you Ray?**

**Ray: I’m feeling good actually! Savior’s granted me a two hour break!**

**Aeran: ...2 hours only?**

_Is there something wrong?_

**Ray: I could have had less than that but she let me have two due to the good work I’ve been doing!**

**Aeran: But weren’t you like**

**Aeran: Working** **_non stop_ ** **since Yeona left here?**

**Aeran: Which, correct me if I’m wrong was Wednesday???**

**Aeran: Don't you deserve a** **_day off_ ** **instead of a** **_2 hour break?_ **

**_Don't listen to her Airhead. She's only trying to corrupt you. Be grateful that you have this!_ **

**Ray: How about we take a stroll in the garden?**

**Ray: Yeona is with the RFA** _(and that redhead)_ **right now and I don't want you to be left out of any fun.**

**Aeran: Sure! Why not?**

**Ray: I’ll pick you up from your room then!**

**Ray: Wait for me ok?**

**Ray:**

**Ray Has Left the Chatroom**

It took a lot of struggle for Ray to get up from his desk and keep his eyes open while walking. He kept stumbling into the wall in front of him. The voice in the back of his head was _not_ helping whatsoever. The only reason why he wasn't falling over to sleep right where he was was because Aera’s face kept appearing in his head.

**_Tch. What a stupid reason. You think that she's making you strong?_ **

Eventually, he reached Aera’s room and knocked on the door. He held on to the doorframe to make sure that he didn't fall over. Thankfully, she came out quickly. She wore her usual attire, a black t shirt and jeans. Her hair was down this time and she wore flip flops underneath.

**_You know, when I take over, I’m going to_ ** **_make_ ** **_her wear that dress I bought for her._ **

_But you aren't going to be taking over anytime soon!_

Ray's eyes closed slowly then opened again. He smiled steadily as if trying to remember how to do such a simple thing. He greeted her in the most ‘awake’ voice he could. She didn't reply in the same. She tilted her head.

“Ray? When was the last time that you went to sleep?” Aera asked. Ray shook his head.

“That's not important. Let’s go, shall we?” He tried to lead the way but Aera held his arm.

“You aren't in any state to be taking a walk right now. How about you sleep in your room?” _But I don't want to!_

“Uh, I don't exactly have a room. My bed’s in the Server Room.” He said. Aera blinked.

“I’m guessing that that's pretty far from here and I don't think that you’ll make it.” She thought out loud. **_Is she calling me weak?!_ **

“Oh! How about you sleep in my bed!” With that statement, Ray was pretty sure that he was asleep and was having a good dream (which happened once in a blue moon. Usually when he hasn't taken his daily dose of Elixir) He turned red.

“Y-your bed?! I can't impose like that! That bed is just for you and you’re just going to get bored while I’m sleeping and the whole point I’m here is to keep you happy and-” He stammered but Aera pulled him inside laughing.

“Your health is more important than a walk. We can walk another time when you’re free.” She pushed him to her bed and pulled the covers. Taking Ray’s shoulders, she forced him downwards towards the pillow, took off his dress shoes and placed them neatly under.

_But I really wanted to go to the garden! Hmm… This is soft._ Ray couldn't help but nuzzle his face onto Aera’s pillow.

“W-wake me up in thirty minutes, alright? That's all I need.” Ray whispered. Aera brought the blanket to his shoulders.

“Sure.” That was the last word he heard before he fell asleep.

* * *

*******

_Yeah right I’ll wake him up in thirty minutes. This poor guy looks like he’s going to need a whole day to sleep in! What kind of Savior doesn't give a day off to her ‘followers?’ Abuse, I tell you!_ Aera got up quietly, sat on the couch and tried to take her attention off the sleeping hacker.

...That distraction only lasted a few minutes…. In an instant, Aera was next to Ray. 

_It's not creepy if I watch him! What if he gets a fever due to overwork… or something!_ She eyed the large bed. Ray barely took half of it.

_I’m not going to sit in… I’m not going to sit in… I’m not going to sit in… and I sat in._

_Jeez, Ray is going to be so creeped out by me being here right now! Hell, this whole situation is creepy!_ Aera put her hand on her face and did a silent facepalm. When she regained her stance, she stared at Ray again.

“He looks so peaceful.” Aera said to herself. Ray’s head twitched.

“Mmm.” Aera jumped. _Is he a light sleeper? Shit!_ But luckily, all Ray did was turn to the other side. Aera inwardly sighed in relief.

She pulled part of the blanket towards herself until she felt something. It was fluffy and by the way she felt it, it was in a square shape. She pulled it out of the blanket and her eyes widened at the sight of it.

“My handkerchief!” She recognized it due to the initials embroidered in blue at the corner of the said object. _A.B._

_A.B… I haven’t written that initial in a long time._ Realization struck through her head.

_But if Ray has this then… this is the Ray I met when Yeona and I ran away!_ Aera stared at Ray again but this time with a confused look.

_How in the world did Ray end up here? Where is his brother? Why isn't he using his real name with me but the one I gave him?_ These questions flurried inside her mind as Ray smiled in his sleep. Aera stroked the handkerchief and closed her eyes. _He took care of it. It's just as soft as I remember._

Knowing that this wasn't her handkerchief anymore, she placed it on top of Ray’s phone lying on the table. Gently, she got up and took out a wad of sticky notes from the drawer and a pen. 

_“This fell out of your pocket! I hope that you had a nice sleep Ray! :) A.R.”_

Aera scribbled a note on the sticky note pad and took out the one she wrote on and stuck it next to Ray’s phone. She sat next to him and checked the time. _5:15 huh? Maybe… I should get some sleep too… just a little nap won't hurt me._ She pulled the blanket from Ray and her eyes too went to sleep.

* * *

*******

**_Airhead…._ **

**_Airhead._ **

**_AIRHEAD!_ **

_Hmm?_ _What?_ Ray thought tiredly. His eyes slowly opened as he tried to remember where he was and what he was doing. The first thing he saw was the pink wall in front of him.

_Huh. I’m pretty sure I made Aera’s room this shade of pink- WAIT._ What happened previously suddenly hit Ray’s head.

_Aera invited me to her room to sleep… how long have I been asleep for?!_

**_How the Hell should I know?! When you're awake, I’m awake!_ **Ray lifted his right wrist and pulled back his sleeve to check his watch.

_It's… 7:45?! I’ve been sleeping for three hours! I’m going to get punished! Where’s Aera?! I told her to wake me up after thirty minutes!_

**_Did you decide to look right next to you, stupid?!_ **

Ray did what his other self said and found Aera sleeping next to him. He turned crimson red.

_W-what?! She slept next to me?!_ The last time someone slept next to Ray (and Saeran) was Sae-the redhead. 

**_If I was in control, I would have shown her who’s in charge. How dare she crawl into the bed while I was asleep!_ **

_...It's_ _her_ _bed._ Ray thought as he got out from the foot of the bed and walked barefoot until he found his dress shoes neatly placed under the bed. He went to the couch and tied them on and he walked back to the table to find his phone, Aera’s old handkerchief, _(how did this get here?)_ and…. 

_A note?_

Ray bought the note closer so he could read it.

_“This fell out of your pocket! I hope that you had a nice sleep Ray! :) A.R.”_ Ray blinked and moved the paper a bit to make sure that it was real and not a figment of his imagination. His other self scoffed.

**_Only_ ** **_you_ ** **_would think that it was a figment of your imagination._ **Ray smiled at the note and read it again and for a third time. He would have read it at least one hundred more times if he wasn't late already. He took off his phone case emblazoned with the Mint Eye logo and placed it inside of there gently and he put the case back on with the same amount of care. He was about to leave the room until Ray realised something. His hand was on the door.

_Wouldn't it be rude if I didn't write a note back considering the possibility that Aera realised that I was that person from seven years ago?_

**_I love how you think that she's smart enough for her to figure that out on her own._ **

_She is!_ Ray went back to the desk and pulled out the wad of sticky notes from the drawer and took out a pen from his pocket.

_“Thank you for taking care of me! Next time, I promise we’re going to have a stroll in the gardens. -Ray”_

Satisfied with his work, he took the sticky and stuck it on top of Aera’s phone. He picked up her hand which was hanging over the bed and put it next to her, wishing Aera a good sleep.

* * *

*******

Seven didn't know how hard it would be for Yeona to accustom to the outside. She looked like a lost puppy with all the sounds around her. When Seven told her that she could put on her headphones and listen to music if it made her comfortable she said,

“That would be so rude! How would you feel if I just gave you the cold shoulder like that?” _She’s too kind for her own good._

Luckily, the restaurant Zen reserved a place that was in a very secluded space. He saw Yeona visibly relax when the noise decreased. They both greeted Zen and Jaehee who came before them at the table where they sat next to each other. He was about to yell at them for being late until Yeona broke through his speech midway.

“Wow! You weren’t lying when you said that you were handsome! I mean, I saw your musicals but _wow!”_ Yeona looked up to Zen who merely chuckled. Seven put a hand on his heart.

_It's that feeling again._

“Well, that is what I would like to say to you, little lady. You look nothing like your profile picture.” Seven wanted to cry out of pity, Jaehee looked surprised, and Yeona play-punched Zen on the stomach. (Because she was too short to reach his chest.)

“You… do know that my profile pic was Rin… a Vocaloid right?” She said hesitantly. Zen’s mouth turned into an ‘O.’

“Oh! I read about those! They’re those robots that sing right?” Seven blinked. _You do_ _not_ _say that to a Vocaloid fangirl._

Yeona laughed but kindly replied, “Although they _are_ robots, I’d like to think of them as real, please.” The tone was kind but Seven knew that tone from his missions.

_It means- speak like that again, and I will seriously hurt you._

Yeona officially introduced herself as ‘Yeona Raeden’ and she said that if they still wanted to call her ‘Yeon’ they could. Jaehee asked Seven about the bandage on his face but he told them the same lie that he told Yeona. The food was simple yet extravagant. Seven, who usually ate chips and Phd Pepper for a living welcomed the change in food. Yeona got along well with the two as if they were still talking on the Chatroom instead of face to face.

“I just wish that Aeran was here too.” She had said while playing with her fork.

“Have you met Aeran face to face? How is she like?” Jaehee asked. Seven looked at Yeona and her eyes became distant. Seven was sure that Yeona didn’t know that she was smiling. _Are they close to each other?_

“She’s… amazing…. But lately, she's been acting a bit different…” She trailed off. Seven touched her shoulder albeit with hesitation. She didn't react so Seven took that as a good thing.

“Different? How, if you don't mind me asking?” Jaehee said. Yeona placed her fork down and drank the soda in her glass. (As Yeona was underage she couldn't order alcohol, Seven also chose to drink soda while Zen and Jaehee both ordered said alcohol.)

“Well, her judgement is being clouded by… a guy…” _Is Aeran in trouble?_ “She's been giving him more attention than me and that makes me worried. We’ve been together for so long.” Zen chuckled at her small voice.

“It sounds like you're jealous.” He put a fist up to his mouth mocking a thinking position. Yeona tilted her head.

“Me? Jealous? I’m not jealous!” Yeona waved her hands swiftly. _It's so cute that she's jealous of someone close to Aeran. I wonder how close they are? Maybe I should do some research later._

“Yes you are. The man is probably in need of help.” Zen tried to explain.

“But it's Aeran who helps me out with my…” She looked down. 

“Do you not like him?” Seven asked willing to change the subject. Yeona’s head went back up. 

“It's not that I don't like him! We’re good friends and he’s like an older brother to me!” Seven felt relief in his heart for some reason when she said, ‘he’s like a brother to me.’ 

“Then what's the problem?” Seven smiled cheekily. “She still gives you attention but you have to accept people in your life. It's not going to be just the two of you forever.” _I should be telling this to my past self… no wait this is wrong advice to be telling my past self, who knows who could have reported us in for a reward?_

“I… I guess that's true.” Seven winked when she said that and she turned crimson red. _That shade of red looks good on her._ He scratched his cheek and looked away.

“But for what it's worth, I don't think that I’ll join. Aeran might have a reason, but I have my own reasons as to why I’m not going to join.” Yeona whispered so quietly Seven could barely hear.

“Hmm?” He bent towards her. Yeona looked at him embarrassed.

“I just said that I should bring my Switch from my own apartment! I guess I’ll go after school and work tomorrow if it's not too dark.” She said. Seven blinked. _That's not what you said, but it's none of my business so I’m not going to pry._

“What?! You have a Switch?! We have to play Mario Kart together!” Seven was about to yell in excitement but realised that Yeona was here so he whisper-shouted. She laughed.

The rest of the dinner was filled with easy going conversations. Yeona and Jaehee talked about Zen’s musicals while Zen was telling the behind-the-scenes or the reason why he made that said character the way he did, Seven and Yeona joked around and tried to bring Zen and Jahee together. _If only I didn't have the crappy job that I have now, then I would be able to do this all the time._

Seven ignored the thought he just had. _It’s the only way I can hide from my Father and Saeran… I hope that he’s doing alright._ That thought has been revolving in his head since he was fifteen years old. Seven checked his digital watch (of his invention of course, Seven wouldn’t settle for less!) and he gasped at the time. _I have to get home or Vanderwood’s gonna kill me!_

“Alas my peasants, I’m going to have to make a dramatic exit. But I will have to escort the princess on my way to defeat the dragon.” Seven stood up and reached his hand towards Yeona.

“Oh oh!! Is the dragon named Elly? You’re lying that you’re going to slay it, my Prince, you’re going to court her! She’s a goddess in disguise!~” Yeona put her hand on her chest for dramatic effect. _She understands me so well…_

_No she doesn't. She has to get away from me! She only likes ‘707’ not Luciel Choi or worse, Saeyoung Choi._ A small voice in the back of his head said. Seven shook his head furiously.

“You’ve caught me, Princess! Let us go and bring you back up the tower. The tower that only _I_ and King V can unlock!~” He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

“I can bring her home if you can't, Seven?” Zen offered, raising half of his arm as if in school. Yeona giggled and shook her head.

“I’m sorry Zen, but you came on your motorcycle and I don't feel like playing any card games at the moment.” Seven beamed. 

“Nice reference!~” The two high fived while Zen rolled his eyes.

“You two.” He smiled while saying this. 

“Yes. You two have been saying that Zen and I are compatible together but I’m starting to think that you two have-” Jaehee cleared her throat. _“Better_ chemistry.” Yeona and Seven looked at each other.

_What?! No, I can't like her! Agents don't love!_ Seven looked away from her direction, trying to cover his face. He had a feeling that Yeona did also.

_“That_ makes it even more obvious.” Zen crossed his arms in satisfaction and a smirk. 

“No! I mean, just because we’re both otakus and we meme a lot _does not mean-”_ Yeona started.

“-That we’re ‘compatible.’” Seven did air quotes and laughed, putting his hand behind his head as if he didn't give a care in the world. _It’s just a crush. We’re both just having a crush. Agents_ _do not love!_ _Yeona deserves better than me!_

“Are you seriously going to deny it when you finished each other’s sentences?” It was like they were in court and Zen was the opposing lawyer. Yeona stuck out her tongue.

“That only works with twins, Zen!” _Twins…_

“We must escape from the clutches of Hyun the evil lawyer! He’ll arrest us if we’re here any longer!” Seven grabbed Yeona’s hand and ran out of the restaurant. 

“Huh? Oh! Bye Zen! Bye Jaehee!” She quickly said as she waved. He brought her back to his car and opened up the door for her.

“Here, I will let you inside my carriage now my Princess.” Seven bowed. Yeona giggled for the 72nd time of the day.

(Yes, he was counting the amount of times she laughed, but it _wasn't_ because he _liked_ her or anything)

_Agents don't love… agents cannot love…. Then what is this feeling that I feel for you, Yeona?_

* * *

*******

“Were you observing Ray like I told you to?” Ney bowed in front of the Savior who immediately cut straight to the chase.

“Savior, this girl invited Ray to sleep _in her bed!_ Do you know how that makes me feel? To see _my boyfriend_ sleep in another girl’s bed?!” Savior nodded in understanding.

“Can’t we do anything to her yet? From what I’ve heard, the younger sister isn’t interested in joining our cause.” Ney got up from her bowing position giving a distraught face. Savior shook her head.

“We need them to make the next RFA party happen so that more people can realise the joys of this Paradise. But I will allow you to taunt the older sister as long as you don't physically hurt her.” Ney smirked while Savior stood up and clapped her shoulder blade.

“Do not worry my child. Ray will be yours. Sometimes the weakest of weeds needs to be watered in order for them to steal the energy of the other plants in the garden.” Savior’s elegant hand turned into a fist demonstrating her metaphor with gestures and handed her a vial of Elixir with her other hand. Ney drank the vial in one gulp.

“Yes my Savior. Whatever you wish, I will do. Ray will be mine in the end.” Drops of Elixir were falling from the edge of her mouth as she said this.

“You will have your revenge just you wait.” Savior promised with a reassuring smile.

_Ray… this girl isn't good for you… I’ll prove it!_

Words: 5144

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ney… I wonder what your going to do now that you’ve seen all of this? Ray deserved that sleep ngl XD. Also, Zen isn't good with technology. We can all see that in V’s route. Who else got triggered with what he said about Vocaloid? Just me? Rofl.
> 
> Make sure to wash your hands daily! I wish you all good health!  
> -SK707


	9. Family Troubles (Aera + Yeona + 707)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeona: ノಠ_ಠノ
> 
> Yeona: U only want to stay at Mint Eye because of Ray!
> 
> Yeona: Maybe I wish to stay with the one I like too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS OUT I REPEAT RAY AFTEREND IS OUT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!
> 
> *Deep breaths*
> 
> Wassup!~ There’s going to be some dramaaa~ in this chappie! No more memes or references because the plot is almost underway! Also, I think that we’re giving Ray too much credit. He can be a mean person just less than Suit!Saeran. Warning for abuse flashbacks and swearing. That's all!~ I hope you enjoy!

****Family Troubles (Aera + Yeona + 707)** **

***** \- Flashback

****

~ **Aera(n): Wdym u won't be joining Mint Eye!?**

****

**Yeona: I don't think I can! It just seems so sketchy to me**

****

**Yeona: And I actually** **_met_ ** **the RFA. They’re really nice people I don't think that I can leave them**

****

**Aera(n): Is this about ur crush on Seven?**

****

**Aera(n): Because Ray said that he isn't to be trusted**

****

**Aera(n): I don't want you to get hurt**

****

**Yeona: What?!! Nooo!!**

****

**Yeona: I’m serious! It sounds so weird that Ray chose** **_us_ ** **out of all people don't you think?**

****

**Yeona: I’m not denying the kindness that hes given me**

****

**Yeona: But I’m going to have to tell him no**

****

**Aera(n): We always go through thick and thin**

****

**Aera(n): Because of** **_me_ ** **u ran away!**

****

**Yeona: ノಠ_ಠノ**

****

**Yeona: U only want to stay at Mint Eye because of Ray!**

****

**Yeona: Maybe I wish to stay with the one I like too!**

****

**Aera(n): WHEN WILL YOU GROW UP YEONA, AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?!**

****

**Aera(n): …**

****

**Aera(n): Oh my gosh I’m so sorry.**

****

**Yeona: I get it**

****

**Yeona: Stay with the cultist**

****

**Yeona: See if I care.**

****

**Yeona: Zen said to let more people in other than u and I’m not blaming Ray for being so mad at u, I’m mad that my own sister would say this to me.**

****

**Yeona: I have to go to school. Bye Aera**

****

_ Shit. I messed up.  _ Aera’s arm went on her forehead in frustration as she laid on her bed. It was supposed to just be a friendly question.  _ Why did I have to say that? Yeona’s really sensitive. I hope that she's ok.  _ Aera opened her phone again and checked to see if there were any Chatrooms open. No luck. She’s been in Mint Eye for about two weeks and she was worried about her next shift more than the stupid charity party.

****

_ Ping!  _

****

Aera excitedly checked the notification but it wasn't any of the RFA or Yeona. It was an email from C&R.

****

**Dear Aera Raeden,**

****

**You have been granted another month’s leave due to your illness. We hope that you feel better and give you all our wishes.**

****

**Signed: C &R Inc**

****

_ What?! Illness? Since when did I have an illness?  _ Aera got up from her bed and started to pace back and forth while pondering.  _ Could it be Ray that gave me this day off? Or could it be Jumin, who possibly found out that I was working there and due to my… situation he gave me a vacation for until after the party?  _ This information made Aera’s head hurt. 

****

_ It’s October 11th now. I guess I’m off until November then.  _ If it was nothing more, Aera wanted to work. It was boring just sitting here all day. Ray was nowhere to be seen since he left that note. (Which she put in her phone case) He only appeared briefly for mealtimes and on the Chatroom always asking her and Yeona if they were confirmed in joining for their cause.

****

_ Yeona… am I doing the right thing? I have to apologise as fast as I can. She isn’t used to being angry at me in fact, this is the first time- _

****

_ ~Knock knock!~ _

****

The sound of the door knocking broke Aera’s thoughts apart.  _ Ray? That would be a surprise! _

****

“Who is it?” Aera stood by the door ready to open it to the friendly host that has been making her food since she arrived here. There was no sound on the other side. Only more knocking.

****

_ Huh? Well, I can't pretend to be asleep now.  _

****

Aera opened the door to find a girl on the other side. Aera narrowed her eyes.  _ It’s that girl. The clingy one.  _ She stared at the girl’s mint colored eyes and then her eyes led downwards. She wore a magenta dress and underneath were white high heels.  _ What was her name again? Ney?  _ Her long platinum blonde hair was tied into a braid and fell to the side of her shoulder. She took out her hand.

****

“Hello. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I’m Ney Cho. Ray’s assistant and girlfriend.” Aera stared at the hand.  _ That wasn't the greatest of introductions. _

****

“Didn't Ray say that you two were just colleagues?” Aera tilted her head in confusion. Her hands went behind her back as to show that if Ney was going to act like this, she didn't deserve Aera’s respect. Ney noticed and put her hand down.

****

“We  _ are _ in a relationship! Ray just doesn't want to tell anyone! Especially  _ you.”  _ Ney flipped her hair. Aera could distinctly remember Ray talking about said girl.  _ It really didn't sound like they were in a relationship. Especially with the tone Ray used. _

****

Aera nodded. “Uh huh.” She said indifferently.  _ I’m dealing with enough shit right now as it is. I don't want you to be a part of it. _

****

“I mean!~ Why would Ray want to be with someone like  _ you?”  _ Ney put her right hand on the doorframe to try and look intimidating. Because of her high heels she was taller than Aera by an inch. “He’s mine and mine only. He would never want to be with  _ you.  _ I mean, look at what you wear! I don't think that I’ve ever seen you in a dress and something other than black or navy blue! One might mistake you for a boy  _ especially  _ with your hair!” Aera’s eyes widened. The scenery in front of her blurred and she was inside a messy house.

****

* _ “Aera sweetie. My boyfriend told me that you should wear something bright, you know? You and Yeona are supposed to meet him today! Now, why won't you go and wear that baby pink dress I bought you?” Aera’s mother bent down to touch the 12 year old Aera’s cheek. _

****

_ “No! Why should I? I like what I’m wearing now! I don't think that he would mind me wearing black, especially considering the fact that you’re cheating on him right now!” The older woman’s brows went down towards her eyes in anger. She stood up so fast Aera took a step back… _

****

_ And pulled out a house slipper…  _ *

****

“You… you bitch.” Aera’s eyes were closed and both her hands turned into fists.

****

“Hmm?” Ney cupped her ear. “I didn't hear you. Did you say something?” Aera’s eyes opened and her caramel eyes were full of hate.

****

“I said, Ray’s been telling me about you!~”  _ Well, he kind of did the other day so it's not a complete lie.  _ Aera had a sadistic smile. “He told me what kind of colleague you are. All you do is cling around his arm all day barely letting him get his work done!~ He says that you follow him around like a lost dog and he's sick of it!” Ney’s eyes flared with anger. The hand leaning against the doorframe went up.

****

“You went too far, WHORE!” Aera braced herself to get slapped.  _ It was worth it anyways! I bet her slap won't be as bad as Mother’s anyway!  _ She thought until she realised… it was taking an awfully long time for Ney’s hand to come down to her face. She opened her eyes and her eyes widened. Her face turned crimson red.

****

_ Ray? _

****

Behind Ney was Ray and he held her wrist. Ney looked up and pulled back her hand. She held her wrist while tears started to flow from her eyes. 

****

“Ray! Thank goodness you’re here! The guest was about to hurt me! I was only trying to defend myself!” She said in between gasps. Ray stared at Aera as if asking her mentally if this actually happened. Aera shook her head. 

****

_ I didn't, I swear! _

****

Ray’s features visibly relaxed as he turned Ney towards him.

****

“Didn't Savior say not to harm the special guest under any circumstances?” Ray asked her. Ney looked away.

****

“B-but she tried to punch me! I-”

****

“Aera isn't that kind of girl to throw around punches like that.” Ray’s eyes darkened and it made Aera a bit unnerved. He let go of Ney and pointed to the hallway to his left.

****

“I believe that you have work to do.” Ney looked like she wanted to protest but quietly, she walked past Ray but stopped again.

****

“You think that you’ll be able to love Ray when you don't even know  _ all  _ of him? I’ve met his  _ darker  _ side-”

****

“Ney, I told you to  _ leave!” _ Aera jumped at the sound of Ray yelling. It was unusual to hear such a sweet person lose their temper like that. He pointed to the opposite direction. It wasn't just Aera who thought that. Ney cringed and continued to walk only giving a glare towards Aera who merely just turned her head the other way.  _ What did she mean by ‘darker side'? Maybe she was just trying to scare me.  _ Aera shrugged it off while watching the said girl walk away until it was the two of them left.

****

“Are you alright? Ray asked. Aera nodded.

****

“Yeah. It wasn't anything bad. In fact, if you didn't come, I would have just punched her myself.” Ray chuckled.

****

“Really? Was it that bad?” Aera motioned him to come inside while he said that. The two sat in the couches across from each other.

****

“She… she brought back bad memories… not to mention what Yeona said this morning, I was already frustrated.” Aera looked away.

****

“What? What did Yeona say to you? She doesn't usually speak out of her place and is really sweet!” Ray inquired innocently. Aera fiddled with the bottom of her shirt.

****

“It was my fault… she just got angry at what I said.” Ray shook his head. He stared at Aera with a serious look.

****

“Aera… don't you think that it's time to let go of Yeona and let her become… independent?” Ray said seriously. Aera’s silence gave him a chance to explain further.

****

“I mean… if she depends on you for a long time…. It might affect her in… the long run. But- but it's your choice to decide that! I-I’m just giving you some advice.” Ray summed up while waving his hands.

****

“Yeona’s been there at my worst and I’ve been there for hers. I just want what's best for her.”  _ Was Ray speaking from personal experience? What happened between him and his twin? Where is his brother anyways? Seven looks like his older brother enough but Yeona would have already told me if it was him… wouldn't she?  _ She had full faith in her sister but whenever Yeona talked about Seven she wouldn't necessarily go into detail as to who he exactly was, as he talked to Yeona than her on the phone.

****

“Shouldn't she learn to cope with those experiences by herself, though?” Ray bent over in worry.

****

“I don't know…” She trailed off. Ray smiled.

****

“Alright. I’ll just change the subject. How are you?” Aera was glad for his thoughtfulness.

****

_ It’ll be worth it if I stay with Ray. I’ll try and apologize to Yeona later but I’m going to stay with Ray. Maybe he's…. right. _

****

_ Yeona should become independent from me now. _

* * *

****

*******

****

“Byeol is so cool! I can't believe that someone like her plays LOLOL! Other than that, she's just like Rika! She's kind to everyone and jokes around with me once in a while! And-” Yeona rolled her eyes. 

****

“Yoosung, you’re contradicting your own statement. Byeol’s her own person with her own personality.” She stabbed a fork into the school made lasagna as she said this. Today, she wore a hoodie with jeans and converse underneath as the morning was a bit chilly. Her hair was down. 

****

Since Yoosung and Yeona were pursuing completely different majors, the only time they would meet up was before school, lunch, and after school when Yeona would walk Yoosung home before going to Rika’s apartment on her own. The two quickly became best friends  _ except  _ for the fact that,

****

“I understand that you miss Rika, the whole RFA does. But don't you think it's unhealthy for you to project her onto Byeol?” Yeona asked, kicking her legs slightly.

****

_ When are you going to GROW UP!? _

****

She stopped when she remembered Aera’s text from this morning.

****

“You seem upset. Did something happen?” Yoosung bent forward in worry. Yeona narrowed her eyes.  _ How did that add up to me being upset?  _

****

“I-I guess, I’m ok. Why do you ask?” She shifted herself.

****

“Seven told me that you were acting unusual in the Chatroom. He really does care about you even if he denies it when I ask him.” Yeona turned red at the mention of Seven.  _ Subtle way to shift this conversation over to me.  _ She thought sarcastically.  _ Since when did the RFA talk about my love life behind my back anyways?  _ She decided to ask later when she was free.

****

“R-really? No wait. That's not the point! I’m alright! It’s ok! I just-er woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, is all!” Yoosung laughed at Yeona’s attempt to deny the fact that she wanted to confirm the fact that Seven liked her with another statement as she put on a fake smile.

****

_ What's going on is between Aera and I. No one would be able to understand us anyways.  _

* * *

****

*******

****

School passed by normally (well, kind of normally. She was trying to act as normal as she could after Aera just plain out told her that she had to grow up.  _ The exact reason why they ran away from the first place.) _ and as soon as Yeona knew it, she was back at Rika’s apartment cutting onions to make curry, singing along to her playlist blaring from her phone when it suddenly paused with a  _ ping!  _ Curious, Yeona washed her hands and took the phone in her hand. She smiled at the notification.

****

_ He’ll take my mind away from life! The unstoppable God, Seven Zero Seven!  _ She cheered inwardly as she opened the private messaging option in the RFA app.

****

**707: Oh! Nice song!**

****

**707: Especially with you singing along with it!~**

****

**707: What's on the menu today, Chef Raeden?**

****

Yeona turned crimson as she covered her face with her phone, her eyes closed.

****

**Yeon: W-what do u mean? I thought that there was only a camera outside the door?**

****

**707: God Seven’s knows all sees all!**

****

**Yeon: (*^.^*)**

****

**Yeon: Srsly tho. Plz tell me where the rest of the cameras r**

****

**Yeon: A girl’s gotta have her privacy!~**

****

**707: Lets just say that it's a good thing that u change in the bathrooms ^^;;**

****

**Yeon: (‘◇’)**

****

**Yeon: What the duck?**

****

**707: It's a one room apartment! There's literally a cam on top of the door**

****

**707: That's all, I swear!**

****

**Yeon: Alrite (゜-゜)**

****

Suddenly, Yeona got a notification from her messaging app.

****

**Yeon: Hold on Sev. Lemme just check my other messages.**

****

She opened up the messaging app that she and Aera usually use if not the RFA app and she clicked on her name.  _ Hopefully she’ll try and apologise right?  _

****

**Aera(n): I’m joining Mint Eye. You need to learn that you aren't the only one that I have to protect. Not anymore.**

****

Yeona’s heart skipped a beat.  _ What? What did she just say? A-after all we’ve been through… she's telling me to effing grow up?  _ Her ears were ringing.  _ Aeran… why did you become like this? Did Ray tell you to say that? No, he isn't like that.  _ She vaguely noticed the notification popping on top of her phone.

****

**707: Earth to Yeona!~**

****

**707: U okie?**

****

_ Seven… Seven might understand… he has a sibling too doesn't he? I just don't need to mention any specifics! _

****

**Yeon: Huh? Yea ofc!~**

****

**707: I don't think u are**

****

**707: But it isn't any of my business.**

****

**707: Just know that I’m always here to help**

****

**Yeon: ...**

****

**Yeon: Even if… I ask now?**

****

**707: God7 is all ears! He listens to all of his faithful servants!~**

****

**Yeon: …**

****

**Yeon: What if**

****

**Yeon: You were told to be something that you weren’t. That you** **_couldn't be no matter how hard you tried_ **

****

**Yeon: You managed to get away from the person who kept telling you that**

****

**Yeon: But the one person that you trusted with your entire life**

****

**Yeon: The person that has been with you at your worse**

****

**Yeon: What if she told you to grow up and let go of the childishness that you so desperately clung on to?**

* * *

****

*******

****

Seven put a chip into his mouth as he read over what Yeona wrote.  _ She must really be troubled with this. Her attitude’s been off since this morning.  _

****

_ It may not be seen so easily but… I use the same methods she uses. I hope that she’s ok. I hope that her sister is alright even if she isn’t telling me where she is, I won't believe that she just up-and-left her. _

****

_ But then… who is she talking about? _

****

**Yeon: Wait wait. Don't read the last message I wrote.**

****

**Yeon: Isn't there a way to delete messages?**

****

Seven laughed to himself. Countless times, the RFA has asked him to create a way to delete messages ever since he made the app but since what they say might become potential blackmail later, Seven’s never installed it.

****

_ Maybe I’ll put it for Yeona. She might mess up and say the wrong thing in the Chatroom that she’ll regret saying. Or she might accidently talk about Saeran.  _

****

**707: Lolol I’ll put one in for u as long as u don't tell everyone else.**

****

**Yeon: Thanks I guess.**

****

_ Right. I have to get back to the problem at hand. She isn't in the mood for jokes right now.  _

****

**707: But to get on the topic from before**

****

Seven had to be many things he wasn't while working in the Agency. He had countless missions that contradicted his whole personality and if he failed at acting, then his life would be on the line.

****

**707: You are ur own self**

****

**707: No one can control who u are**

****

**707: If the person u most trust tells u to be someone u aren't**

****

**707: Then don't listen to them**

****

**Yeon: But what if the person that u ran away from** **_beat_ ** **you if u acted like urself and you can't help but… stop yourself from being urself?**

****

_ I was right. She was from a bad house environment like Saeran and I were. Maybe that's why she decided to ask me directly? Because I knew of her background and we met before even if we just met for a few hours back then, I told her that we were the same. _

****

**707: U don't have to change right off the bat!**

****

**707: What was that phrase again?**

****

**707: ‘Slow and steady wins the race?’**

****

**707: All of us will be waiting for u to transform into the butterfly that u were meant to be**

****

_...Where did that come from?! I’ve been chatting too much with Zen. _

****

**Yeon: U think so?**

****

**707: I know so!**

****

**707: U aren't alone. The RFA as well as myself are with you all the way.**

****

**707: Like it or not, you and Aeran are a part of our team now**

****

**707: Team RFA!~**

****

Seven was quick enough to catch a glance through the cctv. Yeona was leaning against the counter with a teary smile.

****

_ Just as long as you smile, Yeona, I’ll be ok. _

****

**Yeon: Ok.**

****

**Yeon: Thank you.**

****

**707: Np!~**

****

**Yeon: Wait! But what if, a person u care about, is taking a wrong decision because she wants to protect someone?**

****

Seven tilted his head in confusion.  _ Is she talking about Aeran? Is she in trouble? _

****

**707: Well… if this person wants to protect someone, then that means that he or she can't be bad rite?**

****

**Yeon: He isn't.**

****

**Yeon: But the environment he’s in is bad.**

****

_ Who is Yeona talking about? Seeing that she’s so vague, does she mean the hacker and Aeran? _

****

**707: Well then, I just say to trust them because they know what they’re getting into?**

****

What was he supposed to say to that when he’s in the wrong place because he too, wanted to protect his twin brother?

****

Time to change the subject!

****

**707: Therapy session is over! That will be 100$ in advance plz!~**

****

**Yeon: (゜ロ゜)**

****

**Yeon: C-can't this first session be free?**

****

**Yeon: (◕‿◕✿) Plzzz???!?!?!**

****

**707: Fine… but next time, I’m taking double! And it’ll be in Honey Buddha Chips!**

****

Yeona said that she had to go because she had to cook herself dinner and she logged off first. Seven turned off his phone and turned his head towards the computer.

****

“Agent Seven Zero Seven!”  _ Shit! I forgot that Vanderwood was here!  _ Seven tried to make it seem like he was working for the past half an hour Vanderwood went out for a ‘smoke break.’

****

“A-ah! Miss Vanderwood! You’re here! That was fast!” He tried to start a casual conversation so that his superior wouldn't start asking questions. 

****

“Don't give me that. I know that you weren’t working. And I told you not to call me ‘Miss’!” He lightly smacked Seven’s head. Seven cried out in pain dramatically.

****

“Why must you be so mean to me!?” Seven drawled.

****

“The Boss told me to watch over your work. You  _ know  _ that this assignment can't be late!” 

****

“And it won't be! I’m almost done!” For once, Seven told Vanderwood the truth.  _ The quicker I’m done, the quicker I can keep track of Yeona. _

****

Vanderwood took the mouse from Seven’s hand to check out his work and he stammered. Usually Seven wouldn't mind if Vanderwood did that but now-

****

“It looks like you actually  _ did  _ almost finish all you have left is- Hey. What's this?” Vanderwood opened up a tab and it was the one Seven feared that he would take out. It was the security footage of Rika’s apartment. Yeona was currently stirring the pot while singing to a song in a high pitched tone.

****

“Who is she?” Vanderwood pointed to the screen.

****

“S-she's one of those new members that I told you before! If you forgot already, Madam, then you might be older than I-”

****

“Cut the bullshit. Why are you watching her? You know that agents can't like anyone!” He scolded. Seven winced.

****

“I don't like her! She's just a fellow member of the RFA! I just need to make sure that she's safe because of the circumstances that she came in!” Vanderwood raised an eyebrow as he moved the mouse to another tab.

****

_ Yeona’s quirky personalities & likes + dislikes,  _ was what it read. Underneath were pictures of UFO’s and stars to decorate the document itself.

****

“You  _ like her.”  _ Vanderwood emphasized.

****

“T-that was strictly for research purposes!” Seven waved. He furiously took the mouse and closed both tabs. Vanderwood sighed.

****

“Agent Seven, I won't tell you not to love, but you know what could happen if someone came close to you, right? The amount of enemies that you have will jeopardize her whole existence.” He advised pinching the bridge of his nose. 

****

“You’re not saying this from prior experience, are you?” Seven asked rhetorically. Vanderwood shot him a death glare and Seven waved it off with a half hearted laugh.

****

_ He’s right… I can't really be in a relationship with Yeona and there is no point in trying. _

****

_ I’ll try and keep my distance with her next time we chat. I really am dangerous. She shouldn't try and get near me.  _ Seven thought of Yeona replacing the bandage on his cheek when they met. 

****

How  _ close _ she was.

****

_ How can I maintain my distance when she acts like that? _

****

Words: 3967

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just use the most common trope in every drama? Yes. Do I regret it? No. It's my favorite trope ^_^ Welp!~ Seven helps Yeona with her problems but obvi there's a long way to go before she's recovered. I got the, ‘I know his darker side’ part from Fruits Basket but obvi changed it to the situation I portrayed. The next chappie is going to finally proceed with the plot!~ The good shiz is here now!~ Can't wait! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to wash your hands!~  
> -SK707


	10. The Calm Before the Storm (Ray + Yeona + Rika + V)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s trying to poison Aeran by putting her to sleep! I have to stop this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The route has officially started and the pov that we’re going to start from is… Ray! This fic will be a combination of V’s, Seven’s and Ray’s route. How am I going to manage? Well… we’ll figure that along the way. I hope that you enjoy! Angst, angst, (fluff), and more angst is ahead so buckle up your seatbelts!

**The Calm Before the Storm (Ray + Yeona + Rika + V)**

**_Bolded italics:_ ** **Suit Saeran talking to Ray in his head**

~”How are our _special testers?”_ Savior poured a cup of tea for herself as she asked Ray. Today she wore her black backless dress and her mask was on as today an important guest was visiting Magenta.

“They are doing well, my Savior!” Ray smiled. **_Except for the younger sibling. You weren't able to convince her to join Mint Eye! What are you going to do now? She’s chosen the RFA,_ ** **_Luciel_ ** **_over us._ **Ray decided to ignore his other self as he watched Savior sip her tea.

“And what of Luciel? Were you able to take full control of the messenger yet?” **_You can't lie about this one, Airhead._ **

“A-ah, no I I haven’t yet. He’s been attacking with full force.” _It was almost like he was motivated to stop me for some reason._

“I see.” _She sounds upset._ “Don't you have the secret weapon ready with you?” She said. Ray nodded.

“Y-yes I do Savior, I didn't think that I would need it, that's why I haven't used it yet.” **_You sound so overconfident like that. Is that why you didn’t take over the Messenger yet?_ **

“Ray, you’re too weak to do anything without any help. I was the one who picked you up from the mud and cleaned you up to become the person you are. I helped you, and you won't be able to do anything without help because-” Savior set her tea cup on the saucer so hard that some of it spilled onto the side. A servant standing next to her cleaned it up without any command.

“-You’re _only_ Ray. I suppose Saeran would have been able to do it but it seems like you want to be in control a bit longer.” Ray nodded again, this time it was more stiff. _She's right. I’m so stupid that I’ll always need help. I don't know why I’m even here in the first place._

**_So… why not let me take over then? I can make it painless if you want to go willingly.~_ **It was a tempting offer. Ray wasn't going to lie. He didn't deserve to be in this world. His other self could take over for him anytime…

A smile flashed through his mind. _“Thank you Ray!”_ A girl with short hair in a ponytail sitting on a pink bed talking to Ray even though he didn't deserve to be spoken to-

(The note he written was tucked neatly in Aera’s see through case)

_I can't let him hurt Aera! I have to make sure to protect her!_

**_Keep telling yourself that, Flower boy. You couldn’t even save yourself from a bee!_ **

_That was_ _one_ _time! It came out of nowhere!_

“I understand Savior. I will use the weapon that you have bestowed upon me and I will make sure to make Luciel weep.” Savior smiled and reached over to pat his head.

“That’s my boy.-” _I got praised by the Savior!_ Ray cheered to himself until the Savior spoke again. “-I’ve been meaning to ask. Have you told the newcomers about our Paradise?” Ray froze. _I mean… I have… but… Yeona hasn’t decided yet!_

“Ney’s been telling me that you have. I just wanted to make sure that you’re getting the ceremony ready. The Elixir should be given tonight, shouldn’t it?” _I nearly forgot!_ ** _Of course you did._** _The Elixir is too painful for Aera to endure. I’m going to have to make something almost equivalent to it except… it won't hurt. She's for our cause anyways!_

**_Going against Savior’s orders, eh? I’ll just stay behind and watch you fall in your mistakes._ **

“Yes my Savior. I was planning to give it to Aera first, then tomorrow I will give it to Yeona.” He answered with no hesitation. 

“I see. And both of them are willing to join, right?” **_Not right._ **

“Yes my Savior.” Savior took another sip of her tea.

“Run along Ray. I expect to see the results fast and you have a batch of Elixir to be making.” Ray replied in the positive as he bowed.

“For Eternal Paradise.” He bid his farewell as he left for the Server Room.

**~~**

Ray’s mouse cursor loomed over the ‘send’ button on the screen. On top of that said button was an article titled, ‘The Prime Minister in An Alleged Affair?! He Could Have Not One, But Two Children!’ The plan was to send the redhead this by email and see him cower in fear. _Should I do this? It seems unfair to Luciel. Besides, if all goes to worse, it will effect_ _me_ _by extension as I am his-_

**_Savior’s protecting you under the name of Magenta and Mint Eye! That bastard won't ever think of finding you here! Besides! Why not watch that redhead, Luciel squirm for a little bit? I would enjoy it and I know that you would too._ **

_I mean… if you put it that way…_

It took only one click to press ‘send.’

* * *

*******

**Jumin Han: The guest list is nearly complete, and the venue has been chosen. But I am worried about something.**

**Aeran: What is it Jumin?**

**Yeon: Is the color choice not good? Or is it the theme? (・_・；)**

**Jumin Han: No it is nothing like that. The theme of autumn colors is perfect.**

**Aeran: Then what is it?**

**Jumin Han: Due to the current world situation I think that it would be appropriate to invite at least one doctor.**

It was the next day and Yeona just came home from school. Aera hasn’t apologized to Yeona and Yeona didn't think that _she_ should apologise as “it's my older sister wanting to join a cult not me.” But on the chatroom they acted as friendly as they could to seem as normal as possible.

**Aeran: Ok. That's understandable. Then do you have any recommendations?**

**Yeon: Ohh! I got one!**

**Aeran: If it's who I think it is**

**Aeran: Then no**

**Jumin Han: I would like to hear who. In fact, you two haven't made a recommendation throughout this whole thing. I’m curious to see who you would recommend.**

**Yeon: Dr. Hye Byun! Hes a famous doctor! Have you heard of him Jumin?**

Yeona had no ill ties with her older brother. It wasn’t his fault that he liked the medical field and that their mother used him as a ‘prime example of being a mature and smart person.’ In fact, she had his number and asked him for favors from time to time and occasionally striking a conversation with him once in a while.

Aera on the other fact though...

**Aeran: I bet he hasn’t he isn't as good as everyone states**

**Jumin Han: Yes. I think that I’ve heard that name before.**

**Aeran: Yeon** **_no_ **

**Yeon: Yeon** **_yes_ **

Was Yeona still mad at Aera? Well, it's the same answer as what she just messaged in the chatroom.

**Aeran: Yeona if you text him then so help me I’ll…**

**Yeon: 凸(¬‿¬)**

**Yeon: It's for the sake of charity!**

**Jumin Han: I believe that is the first time that I’ve seen you swear Yeon.**

**Jumin Han: It is usually Zen who touches upon those kind of words in the chatroom**

Yeona could practically _hear_ Zen swearing at the CEO heir.

**Jumin Han: It must be a personal topic if Aeran is getting so riled up like that.**

**Jumin Han: You don't have to invite him if you don't want to.**

**Yeon: It’s alright Jumin! I’ll do it later tonight.**

**Aeran: I’m going to take a shower**

**Jumin Han: Oh yes. Aeran I nearly forgot to mention**

**Jumin Han: Assistant Kang found out that you work as an intern for C &R so due to the… circumstance that you are in, I granted you one month’s leave**

**Jumin Han: There was something wrong in your documentation. We weren't able to see your family members on the C &R Server which I assume that hacker had a hand in and also for the fact that we didn’t find out until now that you worked for me.**

**Aeran: ...**

**Aeran: Thank you for your kindness Mr Han!**

**Jumin Han: Please, call me Jumin outside of work and while discussing RFA business**

**Aeran: Thank you Jumin! Now if you want, you can call me ‘Aera.’ That secret’s out of the bag I guess**

**Aeran: And yes, the hacker told me not to tell any personal information about myself**

**Yeon: Which is why she has an “edgy” duck as her pfp**

**Aeran: …**

**Aeran: I should leave now**

**Aeran: Bye Jumin!**

**Aeran Has Left the Chatroom**

**Yeon: Fine then! U don't have to say goodbye to me anyways!**

**Jumin Han: Are you alright? It seems like you and Aeran are on bad terms right now.**

**Yeon: Eh it’ll pass**

**707 Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Yeon: ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／**

**Yeon: The unstoppable Seven Zero Seven is here!~**

**707: Jumin have u spoken to V?**

**Jumin Han: Luciel, is there something wrong?**

**707: I need to speak to V!**

**Jumin Han: I needed to call him about the matters of the party anyways**

**707: Plz tell him to come online asap. I’m waiting in the chatroom rn. It's really important.**

**Yeon: Seven?**

**707: Yeona please**

**Jumin Han: I’ll get right onto it then.**

**Jumin Han: If you will excuse me**

**Yeon: See ya Jumin!~ ^_^**

**Jumin Han: ‘See ya’**

**Jumin Han Has Left the Chatroom**

**707: From what I’ve checked already, V should be online…**

**Yeon: R u in trouble or smth Sev?**

**Yeon: Is it about**

**Yeon: the er… bench incident?**

_What kind of lame codename is that?!_ Yeona almost slammed her head on the coffee table in embarrassment. _But I wanted to know! Would it hurt too much to be curious?_

**707: Uh yeah… it kind of is about the bench incident**

_So he understood what I meant!_ Yeona cheered inwardly.

**V Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Yeon: V!**

**Yeon: Hello!~**

**707: Ur here! Thank God!**

**V: Hello Yeona, Luciel**

**V: Jumin told me that you wanted to talk to me on the Chatroom Luciel?**

**707: Yes!**

**V: Well, I have signal for now but I’m not sure when it’ll drop**

**Yeon: Where are u V?**

**V: Outside**

_That’s… vague..._

**707: No time for that! V did you send me an email?**

**707: Exactly at 3:47 pm?**

**V: No**

**707: R u sure? Really sure?!**

**V: I did call a few hours ago and sent you a message but that’s it**

**707: Yeah I read that. But V, that isnt what I’m talking about.**

_Is Seven in trouble?_

**707: I received some strange emails**

**Yeon: Emails?**

**707: I don't get emails on this account often**

**707: It’s only you that knows this email account V! Not even my Agency knows it!**

**V: Luciel calm down.**

**Yeon: Yeah. You shouldn’t hyperventilate otherwise you might do smth wrong in the process**

**Yeon: Believe me. I know.**

**V: Take a few deep breaths**

**707: …**

**707: I did.**

**V: Now listen to me very carefully.**

**V: Forward that email to me**

**707: So… it really wasn't u?**

**V: It wasn't me, Luciel. I promise.**

**707: Alright.**

**707: Are u free rn? Lets talk on the phone**

**V: I agree. Let me just try and get some signal**

**Yeon: Lol u can message on the Messenger but yet u can't call someone?**

**V: I don't get why…**

**707: It could be a problem with the base or**

**707: Someone is messing with our phones on purpose**

**Yeona: No way! Who would do that?**

Yeona had an unsettling feeling in her stomach. _Ray would._

**707: Tru**

**707: Just sent the email!**

**V: Ok. I’ll check it out**

**Yeon: I hope that it's nothing but some kind of prank…**

**707: Yeon, no one would** **_prank_ ** **me on** **_my personal account!_ **

**707: No, someone did this by purpose.**

**Yeon: Sorry**

**707: …**

**707: No I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled**

**707: Are there any suspects?**

_Ray. But I really don't want to believe it's him. He wouldn’t pull a dirty move on Seven like that right? Seven looks like he’s about to scream and cry at the same time!_

**V: No…**

**Yeon: Nope**

**Yeon: I hope that you’ll be ok Seven. I’m worried**

**707: Ah**

**707: No worries!**

**707: I’ve been through tougher situations than this!~**

**707: Don't stress urself about me Yeon!**

**707: I’ll be ok!~**

**707:**

**V: Do I feel a hint of love coming from you Luciel?**

**707:**

****

**707: What?!?!?? Waht mkes u sya that V??!?!**

**Yeon: Typos...**

**Yeon: ….lol**

**V: If I’m not mistaken, then I think that it is!**

**707: I**

**707: I don't** **_like_ ** **her!**

**Yeon: (´ω｀*)**

**707: I just don't want her to be worried is all!**

**V: If you say so**

**707: I have to go analyse that email.**

**707: Call me asap alrite V?**

**V: Alright**

**Yeon: Bye bye Sev!~ (✪‿✪)ノ**

**707 Has Left the Chatroom**

**V: That boy…**

**V: Hes probably stressing about finding the person who sent the email**

**V: And on top of that he’s tracking Aeran’s hacker…**

**Yeon: He also has his Agency work. It’s too much for one person…**

**V: I’m glad to see that you worry about him**

**V: Maybe I should try and take some of the load off of Luciel**

**707 Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Yeon: Seven?**

**707: This thought just occurred to me**

**707: V… are you sure that it isn’t** ** _him_** **who** **sent the email?**

_Him? Does Seven know Ray? No wait. That’s impossible. Maybe hes talking about someone else._

**V: Who?**

**707: Well, if it's not me, not u, Rika’s passed away… then r u sure that it isn’t** **_him_ ** **who sent the email?**

_Does Seven mean his younger brother? No harm in asking._

**Yeon: Who’s ‘him?’**

**V: Yeon, please forget what you just read.**

_Okay..._

**V: And no Luciel, it isn't from him. I can guarantee you that**

**V: I’m going to call you in about an hour so that I can try and find some signal. Wait for me alright?**

**707: I guess… I should leave first then to pick up ur call**

**Yeon: Bye! Again I guess lolol**

**707 Has Left the Chatroom**

**V: Please don't burden yourself too much Luciel**

**Yeon: I was just about to say that lolol**

**Yeon: But wbu? U should take care of urself! In fact, the whole RFA should!**

**V: I’m flattered you think that Yeon**

**V: I should leave now**

**Yeon: Plz take care of Luciel. It looks like u know him best.**

**V:**

**V: You care for Luciel a lot and he does for u**

**V: I hope that feeling stays with you two for eternity.**

**Yeon: (/ε＼*)**

**Yeon: It's nothing like that!!!**

**V: You and Luciel are almost the same**

**V: Goodbye Yeon**

**Yeon: (✪‿✪)ノ Bye bye V!**

**V:**

**V Has Left the Chatroom**

**Yeon Has Left the Chatroom**

Yeona placed her phone on charge and opened up her laptop and school book ready to study. She sighed. _Why am I here? Just to suffer?_ She laughed to herself as she took out her notebook full of notes and working on the essay her teacher assigned to her.

In the silence, Yeona realised how hard it was to ignore her sister. Countless times, she wanted to spam her with assignments that she was doing and screenshots of the bookstore group chat. Areum was talking about her ‘photographer secret lover’ and Byeol was teasing her about it, meanwhile Yeona was just a neutral party, defending who needed to be defended. Byeol also said that she really liked Yoosung but he compared her to his cousin too much. Areum told her to break up with him, ‘it isn’t worth it’ she wrote. But Byeol said that she’s going to try a little bit harder to show him the truth.

A few hours later Yeona decided that she didn’t want to make anything for dinner and set out to get some pizza. She grabbed her coat and left the apartment.

While waiting for her order, she remembered Jumin’’s request on asking to invite Hye to the RFA party. _I hope that he’ll be able to come. He always told me to join some kind of extra curricular activity._ She smiled as she turned on her phone until she got another text.

**Aera(n): Have you texted Hye yet?**

**Yeona: No. But I was going to right now**

**Aera(n): Can I** **_try_ ** **and stop you?**

**Yeona: Give me one reason why I shouldn't**

“Miss, your order is ready!” Yeona looked up from her phone and texted Aera to wait a second. She paid for the pizza and with a smile she thanked the man at the counter. She took the medium size pizza and walked down the block back to Rika’s apartment. She took out a bottle of soda from the fridge and a cup from the sink. She opened up her phone again while pouring the soda.

**Yeona: Back lol**

**Yeona: Too lazy to make dinner.**

**Yeona: Anywayz, give me one reason not to invite our older brother**

It took a few minutes for Aera to come online.

**Aera(n): First of all, I’m sorry for yelling at you. I should have acknowledged the fact that that would trigger you**

**Aera(n): But I can't help but feel…** **_attracted_ ** **towards Ray. I want to save him from here. I’ve seen some sketchy things going on and I want him to get away from that**

**Yeona: Then why did you want me to join so bad?**

**Aera(n): Anything to get in Ray’s good books. I’m so sorry**

Yeona thought it over. _She has a crush on this guy… but is not fully aware of it yet. Ray’s not that bad either. I’ll just have to put my trust in her_

**Yeona: （＾ω＾）I forgive u!~ So does that mean that I have ur permission to invite Hye?**

**Aera(n): There’s the reason that I’m going to say. He hasn’t helped us when we ran away-** _You didn’t ask him for help._ **-and even said for us to come back to the Hellhole that we ran away from! How could you like him?**

**Yeona: Well, hes nice. And he was just trying to stay a neutral party. I won't tell him that ur gonna be at the party. Maybe u can disguise urself or smth so that he won't have to talk to u?**

**Aera(n): I can never win an argument against u can I?**

**Yeona: Luv u too!~ ´･ᴗ･`**

Yeona laughed and asked how Ray was. Aera replied in the positive and the two talked a while before Yeona said that her dinner was getting cold. The both said goodbye and Yeona warned her older sister to be careful in which she got a ‘lol I will’ as the reply. Yeona ate her food and then washed her hands and the single plate she used. She sat back on the couch ready to turn on the TV until there was a tugging on the back of her mind.

_Didn’t I have to do something else? What was it?_ She racked her brain until she gasped.

_Oh yeah! I had to text Hye!_ Setting the remote down, she got out her phone and opened up her brother from the contacts. _He should be off work right?_

**Yeona: Hi hi Hye!~**

**Big Bro Hye!~: Yeona! This is a pleasant surprise!**

**Big Bro Hye!~: You haven’t texted in 3 weeks! Is everything alright?**

**Yeona: Welllll**

**Big Bro Hye!~: Don’t tell me that you landed urself in jail**

**Yeona: Why would I do that?! How untrusting of u Hye!**

**Big Bro Hye!~: Ur using that tone with me. I could only assume the worse.**

**Yeona: (ಠ ∩ಠ)**

**Yeona: Have u heard of the RFA?**

**Big Bro Hye!~: Yeah I have. They’re in charge of those charity parties right? My manager got an invitation to one of their parties**

**Big Bro Hye!~: Shame that their party coordinator commited suicide tho**

**Yeona: U see, the thing about that is…**

**Yeona: I’ve become the new party coordinator!**

**Big Bro Hye!~: ⊙０⊙**

**Big Bro Hye!~: U know what, I’m not even going to ask** **_how_ **

**Yeona: Hehe!~**

**Yeona: Well, Jumin told me that he wanted to invite a doctor so I decided to volunteer u as tribute!~**

**Big Bro Hye!~: Jumin Han huh?**

**Big Bro Hye!~: I’ve met him before. He’s a good man**

**Big Bro Hye!~: U sure that u would want me tho?**

**Yeona: Posy positive!~**

**Yeona: I’ll send u the details later**

**Big Bro Hye!~: How is Aera? How’s work?**

**Yeona: Good and good. We had an argument but I think that we’re okie now**

**Big Bro Hye!~: An argument? U two barely fight**

**Yeona: Well, Aeran’s got a crush and she won't admit it**

**Big Bro Hye!~: (⑉⊙ȏ⊙)**

**Big Bro Hye!~: Aera…** **_our sister Aera…_ ** **she has a crush?!**

**Yeona: Yea. He’s** **_sort of, kinda,_ ** **in the RFA. He’s sweet but not really my ideal type lolol**

**Big Bro Hye!~:** **_Sort of? Kind of?_ ** **The RFA** **_is_ ** **legit rite?**

_Not Mint Eye. At least, I don't think so._

**Big Bro Hye!~: If Aera’s dating some kind of creep I’ll make sure that he never sees her again! (◣_◢)**

**Yeona: No no! He’s okay! I’ve met him before! （；^ω^）**

_I mean, he’s ok for a cult member. If this situation was different, I bet Ray would have been a sweetheart!_

**Yeona: And yea. The RFA’s legit. The leader is crushing on Ms Mae tho. He doesn’t know that I know this XD**

**Big Bro Hye!~: No way! Tell me more!**

* * *

*******

“Savior, Aera’s cleansing ceremony is here. What shall I do to stop it?” Ney bowed in front of her Savior. Rika was signing several documents for the extension of the Mint Eye building. _Things are going smoothly. In about a year or two, I shall have more than one thousand members._

Rika didn’t want Aera to join. (“She has darkness, but her light is more blinding” was what she said.) But Ray basically bent over her and she needed to stay in order for Ray to become fully efficient. _Aera Byun is useful in controlling Ray which is something I need._

“Ray is making the newcomer’s Elixir tonight and will cleanse her. Inside her Elixir, I want you to add sleeping medicine in it. Not too much to make her perish but enough for her to sleep for at least a week. That way, when Ray is distressed about her, you can comfort him and eventually steal him from her.” _Ray will think that he was the one who drugged her ‘by mistake’ and then he’ll come to me to seek help._ Rika stared at the girl in front of her. _Ney is a compelling factor in my plan. As long as she obsesses over Ray then she will listen to everything I say including the extra concentration I’ve been adding to her Elixir. Her love is nothing like V’s and mine, it’s only an obsession._ Ney nodded and replied,

“Of course my Savior. Whatever ideas you have are the most brilliant after all. But what of the second sibling?” _Ah, the wildcard. From what I’ve heard, she isn't willing to join Mint Eye and has fallen for Luciel… this isn’t good. Especially the fact that Ray just sent the article about the Prime Minister over to him. He’ll be upset and she’ll try to lend a shoulder which is not what I want._

“I will deal with her eventually you do not need to worry about that Ney. Just do the task at hand.” Ney bowed and left the room. Rika sighed as she continued to sign the documents. _As long as there are no complications then this will go out smoothly._ Rika got up and bent under her throne. She reached under it and took out a silver safe and unlocked it. Inside was a picture and an object which one would deem as useless but to Rika, it was her most precious treasure. She took out the picture and the broken necklace. She stared at the still image of her and her older sister smiling towards the camera and fingered the necklace. It was once Mika’s but it broke during her operation for her eye and she couldn’t afford to fix it. Rika tried many times to convince her in letting V fix it for her but she would always decline.

_I hope that you are smiling in Heaven, Mika. This Paradise will soon shine to the glory that you wanted it to be when you were alive. I will be the Savior that will bring everyone to their darkness._

* * *

*******

V walked through the Mint Eye halls. There were whispers of the newcomer finally going through a cleansing ceremony that night. _I have to take Aeran out of here before she gets cleansed!_ Though, none of these whispers told him _where_ it would be taking place.

_Surely Saeran wouldn’t take her down to the dungeons! He wouldn’t do that to her would he?_ But V knew that Rika stabbed Saeran deep enough for the wound to never heal.

Lucky for him, despite all of his faults _(It’s my fault Rika’s like this, I broke my promise to Luciel, Yoosung’s grieving so much, he’s now mistaking the one he loves as Rika)_ V was an optimist and he knew that he would be able to save his fiance with his light and hopefully Saeran in the process. 

_But it wasn’t your fault that Rika did this!_ A voice that sounded eerily like Yeona’s said in his mind. V shook his head, trying to forget what he just thought.

_I apologise, Ms Areum, even though you told me to try and not get hurt, I must solve the problems that I. myself have caused first._ V wouldn’t want to admit it, but the bookstore manager has become some sort of a friend to him. He didn’t have to keep any secrets around her because she wasn’t a part of RFA or Mint Eye. Her personality also made him smile, as well as her way in speaking… and…

_Stop it Jihyun! We have more important matters at hand here! An innocent girl is going to get cleansed and it’s all your fault!_

The first place that V decided to go to was the Server Room to see if he could get any hints as to where Saeran might be cleansing the poor girl. Upon seeing that the door was open, he took a look inside. He could see a blurry magenta figure mixing a blue liquid. _Saeran is making the Elixir for Aeran?_

“Aeran…” _Is he talking?_ With V’s eyesight deteriorating, his other senses were becoming heightened. He strained his ears to try and listen in on what he was saying.

“I… you don't deserve to be hurt by the Elixir.” V saw the blurry white head shake his head. “You are supporting us, so there is no real need to drink the actual thing right?” _So he’s making a fake one because Aeran’s_ _agreed_ _to join Mint Eye?! I’m too late!_ V thought of the other newcomer, Yeona. She didn’t seem like she wanted to join. _But maybe I should visit the apartment tomorrow just in case._

_At least she isn’t going to drink the actual Elixir. That means that I’ll be able to save her!_ V’s thoughts were broken by the beeping of Saeran’s phone. He took it out of his pocket.

“Ah, that must be the package Savior ordered. I should make sure that it has arrived in one piece.” V stepped to the side and hid his head further in the hood he wore to hide any strand of hair that was poking out. Luckily, Saeran took no notice of him. When the coast was clear, he sighed in relief. _I’m going to save her tonight. I swear!_ V started to walk away from the room until a girl brushed past his arm. V looked back to see long platinum blonde hair. She was humming to a familiar tune that V thought he knew but couldn’t quite put his finger on what the piece was. _She’s heading towards the Server Room? But I thought only Saeran enters there?_ Curious, V followed the girl and stood at the same place that he stood previously. He watched the girl take out a bottle from her bag and uncork it.

“No hard feelings Newcomer, but Ray is mine. You’ve been around him too long and he’s been infatuated by your disgusting scent. I hope that you have a nice rest, sleeping beauty!~” V had to hold his mouth from gasping. He couldn’t read the label on the bottle due to his eyesight but from the smell the liquid was emitting V could tell what the liquid was due to the advanced Chemistry (and Biology) Class him and Jumin had to take when they were kids.

_She’s trying to poison Aeran by putting her to sleep! I have to stop this!_

Words: 4623

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Bum bum buuuumm!! I have never left anything on a cliffhanger before! This’ll be fun!  
> Suit!Saeran is sadistic af. That's my headcanon and I stick by it. Coronavirus reference! Yes, the older brother will be important later on. That is why hes coming in now!~ My FBI agent must think I’m weird because I had to google a very specific item for the sake of this chapter. That is why hes coming in now!~ Make sure to wash your hands daily! The virus has arisen and will not stop until we have a vaccine. Stay safe everyone!~  
> -SK707


	11. Branched Route (Aera)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray: I hope to make you fall asleep with just happy thoughts 
> 
> Ray: Because…
> 
> Ray: I think… I started to fall for you Aera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! There will be dramaaaa!! (and fluff) That’s all I’m going to say. Also, misunderstandings! Enjoy the chapter!~

**Branched Route (Aera)**

*******

_ We were a ‘perfect family’ as what Mom would dub it when Yeona and I were children. _

_ That was… until the accident. _

_ All Yeona wanted was her ball which rolled onto the street. She was too young to remember anything or do anything at the moment. She went to get it when a truck suddenly came out of nowhere. _

_ Dad managed to push Yeona away in time… but at what cost? _

**_~~_ **

_ “Aera! I need help with my homework!” Yeona jumped in front of her older sister. Aera sighed and placed her pencil down, thinking that algebra would have to wait until later. _

_ “What subject is it?” Aera asked. Yeona frowned.  _

_ “English.” Aera laughed. “Mrs Lyon said that we had to make a Fairy Tale of our own. I don’t know how to make one! I tried to ask big brother Hye but he's at school right now.” She shoved the piece of paper onto Aera’s chest. She took it and set it on the desk. _

_ “Hmm… a Fairy Tale?” Aera thought for a moment and Yeona sat next to her criss cross. Suddenly, Aera put a fist to her other hand. _

_ “I got it! Once upon a time there was a prince named Raeden-” _

_ “Raeden?” _

_ “It means thunder. It’s supposed to mean that he’s really brave.” Yeona’s mouth went into an ‘o’ as she said ‘oh!’ _

_ “Anyways, once upon a time there was a prince named Raeden and two princesses locked up in a faraway castle…” _

* * *

*******

**A New Chatroom Has Opened!**

**Subject: What I Want To Say**

Aera’s thoughts were broken as she heard the familiar sound of her phone ringing to indicate that she had received a notification.

_ Aera Byun is no more. There was no prince that saved us. _

_ But how come I still made ‘Raeden’ our last name? _

Trying to keep her head away from painful (yet somewhat comforting) memories, she opened up her phone to the RFA app and logged in. She turned crimson when she spotted Ray’s username as one of the participants.

**Aeran Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Aeran: Yoyo! What’s up?**

**Ray: Aera… I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long…**

_ What was he talking about? Is it finally time for the ‘contract’ he told us about? _

**Yeon Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Yeon: Oh! Hi Aeran!**

**Yeon: Sup Ray?**

**Ray: Hello Yeona!**

**Aeran: How r u my sister?**

**Yeon: Good. I was eating dinner when I saw the notif and wanted to know the latest gossip മ◡മ**

**Aeran: What kind of gossip would u get from a Chatroom?**

**Yeon: Like how Seven has a maid that looks just like himself! Ugh I’m questioning my sexuality rn (/ε＼*)**

**Aeran: ...U know that's him rite?**

**Yeon: Ik!~**

**Ray: Don't say his name in this Chatroom!**

**Ray: Didn’t I tell you that that redhead wasn't to be trusted?!**

Aera didn’t think that Ray was online until he wrote that outburst.  _ Even when it’s just the two of us talking, whenever the topic came to Seven, his eyes would fill with hate and he would always try and change the subject. I wonder why Ray hates him so much? _

**Yeon: (¨!**

**Yeon: I’m sorry! Plz don't be mad!**

_ Yeona… the scars of the past are still fresh onto your skin. Ray won't hurt you. He’s your friend. _

**Ray: …**

**Ray: No. I’m sorry for yelling.**

Aera decided to change the subject because it seemed like this was going nowhere.

**Aeran: Weren’t you talking about something before Ray?**

**Ray: Oh yes!**

**Ray:**

****

**Ray: Thank you for reminding me Aera. That was the whole reason why I logged on!**

**Aeran: It's nothing!**

**Ray: Thank you for both for waiting so patiently.**

**Ray: It is time to make you both our official residents**

**Ray: Have you put any thought into it?**

**Aeran: I’m in for it. Count me in!**

**Ray:**

  


**Ray: I’m glad!**

**Ray: We’ll be able to take walks everyday then Aera. I can't wait!**

**Ray: What about you Yeona?**

**Yeon: Uhh… can I… phone a friend? (⊙_☉)**

**Ray: …**

**Ray: You haven’t decided yet?**

_ Yeona… I’m afraid this is where we part ways. You can stay with Seven, I’ll stay with Ray.  _ Aera went to turn on the light and sat on her bed.

**Yeon: It’s not that I haven’t decided yet! But wow, being a member for Mint Eye sounds like a huge responsibility, I don't think that I would be…** **_worthy?_ ** **of it**

Aera could clearly see that Yeona was trying to sway her way out of this. As if she was handing in a rain check.

**Ray: That’s not true! If** **_I_ ** **was worthy of this Paradise, then you most certainly are!**

Aera’s heart suddenly hurt at the sight of Ray degrading himself like that.

**Aeran: Ray… you are so smart! Don't look down at yourself like that!**

**Ray:**

  


**Ray: Thank you Aeran**

**Ray: But I don't deserve such kind words**

_ Uh, yes you do. You’re human and humans crave praise, don't they?  _ But Aera decided to let it slide for now.

**Ray: I guess I can wait a little bit longer for your decision Yeona, but know this, you're always welcome in Paradise no matter who stabs you in the back. The gate will always be open.**

_ Does he mean that if Seven somehow betrays her, he’ll always be her friend? _

_ I hope that if something like that happens, Ray will keep his word. Yeona would be broken if Seven did something to hurt her. _

  
  


**Yeon: ヽ(ヅ)ノ**

**Ray: You know what Aeran?**

**Ray: It is said that the person that you think about in the night reflects on how you feel the next day**

**Aeran: What do you think about Ray?**

**Ray: I think about the one I hate most, the ones who betrayed me, left me in the dust...**

_ Seven? No wait, he went plural. This poor boy shouldn't be feeling this! _

**Ray:**

  


**Ray: I cannot sleep because I get nightmares every night.**

**Aeran: Ray…**

**Ray: But hopefully that isn't true for you, right?**

Aera wasn’t going to say this, but once in a while, she dreams that her mother caught her and Yeona in the middle of running away and she… she shuddered at the thought.

**Ray: I hope to make you fall asleep with just happy thoughts**

**Ray: Because…**

**Ray: I think… I started to fall for you Aera**

Aera’s heart skipped a beat as she turned crimson red. She cheered internally.  _ He likes me! He likes me! I thought he would like me as a sister or something but he actually has feelings for me!! _

**Aeran: Me**

**Aeran: Me too Ray!**

_ God!  _ Aera covered her face.  _ At least type properly Aera!  _ She scolded herself.

**Ray: Y-you do? I’m so glad! Whenever an agonizing thought comes to me I think about you!**

**Ray:**

****

**Yeon: I would say that I was the third wheel in this situation but I am going to give my blessings to the both of you!**

**Yeon: ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ**

**Ray:**

  


**Aeran: What the… what kind of blessing is that?**

**Yeon: I am passing the magic! The** **_horny_ ** **magic!**

**Aeran: YEONA!!**

**Ray: H-horny? Nonononooo! It's… I mean it's not like I…**

**Aeran: I mean, I wouldn’t mind if**

**Yeon: Just leave it. （○´艸｀）**

**Ray: …**

_ Yeona! How could you just… say something so casually like that!? Just wait until you start liking someone and they start liking you back. Then you’ll see! _

It took a few minutes for anyone to start typing again and it was Ray who broke the awkward silence.

**Ray: You two… aren’t going to betray me are you?**

**Ray: I feel like you two are the two friends that I can depend on… maybe more than just a friend to Aera…**

**Yeon: We get it! You're crushing on Aeran and she is on u! I really** **_do_ ** **feel like a third wheel here!**

**Yeon: And to answer your question, I’m not going to betray you Ray, the word ‘betray’ isn’t in my dictionary!**

**Aeran: And why would I be joining you if I was going to betray you? We’re not going to hurt you Ray. I promise.**

**Yeon: A-ah, I mean, yeah!**

Aera knew exactly what Yeona thought at that moment.  _ If saying no to join this massive cult isn’t going to hurt you, then I don't know what will. I’m sorry.  _ Aera just figured that Yeona would weasel out of this somehow.  _ How exactly,  _ she didn't know.

**Ray: You both… have been so kind to me**

**Ray: I’m coming for you now Aera!**

**Ray: Wait for me alright?**

**Ray Has Left the Chatroom**

**Yeon: So, gonna tie up the knot to join this… place huh?**

**Yeon: Sure u don't just want to say no?**

Aera was mildly offended that her sister would still ask that despite Ray’s many warnings about Seven being ‘a traitor’, ‘a liar’ and ‘one who deceives people’s heart’ and an entire argument.

**Aeran: It’s better to break the barrier from the inside than the out**

**Aeran: Surely you would know that after watching** **_multiple_ ** **animes about that concept huh Yeona?**

**Yeon: Yeah… but I can't help but be scared for you. That's the only thing I can do at the moment Aeran. I hope that you manage to get through this safely and keep Ray safe, he deserves the world**

**Aeran: Ofc. I gtg now, I should change before Ray comes**

**Yeon: Yeah. My dinner’s getting cold. Watch out for anything sus. See ya!~**

**Aeran: Got it lolol**

**Yeon: ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡**

**Yeon Has Left the Chatroom**

**Aeran: ...Bye Yeona**

**Aeran Has Left the Chatroom**

Aera shut off her phone and got up to open up the closet. She flicked her fingers through the clothes until she found the black dress she was eyeing on the first week she arrived here.

_I think that now is finally the moment to wear this._ Shaking her head from any unpleasant memories, she put on the dress. Aera stared at herself in the mirror.

_ It’s been so long since I wore something like this. It’s… tighter than what I remember!  _ Aera tried to take a breath but was failing to do so.  _ Suck it up Aera! What did Ney say, that Ray couldn’t be with me because I ‘wore disgusting clothes?’ Well, I don't think this would be considered ‘disgusting’ in her book!  _ She swelled up in pride, when suddenly, she heard knocking on the door.

“Who is it?” Aera asked while slipping on white flats she found in the center of the closet.

“It’s Ray!” She could practically  _ hear  _ the excitement radiating off of the hacker as she went to go open up the door and greeted him.

“Aera… you look…” Ray’s head moved up and down looking at Aera’s body. She blushed.

“D-do you not like it? I can go change if you want!” She was about to turn back into her room until Ray held her arm.

“Don’t! It looks perfect on you. I was just surprised you would wear this. You usually don't wear dresses.” Aera giggled and inwardly kicked herself.  _ What’s wrong with you!? This isn’t how you usually act! Keep it together! _

“We should go. The sooner you join, the better right?” Ray smiled. He let go of Aera. She nodded.

“Of course!” She said and Ray motioned her to follow him. She did so. It was silent along the way other than Ray’s muttering but Aera paid no mind. He must have been nervous.

The garden was enormous, full of multicolored flowers everywhere. If Aera was one of those types of girls who were interested in flowers, she felt like she would have belonged here.

_ Aera! You should be proud of who you are and not try and act like a ‘girly girl’ like what Mom wanted me to be!  _ Aera ran ahead of Ray and knelt down in front of some orange roses. 

“Wow! They’re beautiful!” She exclaimed. Ray chuckled.

“They’re much more beautiful in the day but the last time I offered you to bring you here I…” He trailed off and Aera looked up to him.

“Hey, you needed that sleep. Besides, I got a gift from it!” She took out her phone and showed the note that Ray left. It was a pleasant surprise when Aera woke up. (After freaking out that she actually  _ slept  _ next to him and ‘Oh my God. He must have thought so badly of me!’) She decided to cherish it but knowing that she had nowhere to safely put the note, Aera put it inside of her case. The next time she saw Ray, he noticed but didn't say anything.

Ray blushed as Aera got back into position. He took out a small heart shaped bottle from his pocket.

“Aera… you were the first person to ever accept me for who I was. My childhood wasn’t the greatest and there were many misfortunes and betrayals that befell me but for the first time in my life someone like you has chosen  _ me.  _ The weak airhead that I really am.” Aera frowned.

“That’s touching Ray, but you aren’t weak.” She said softly. She wanted to do something more than just telling him this but… it wasn't the time yet. Ray smiled.

“Thank you for saying that. I’ve been thinking all day and I decided that you would trust me no matter what I say to you.” He stared at Aera as if trying to make sure that this assumption was correct. She nodded with a small giggle.

“I’ve already told you who we were, and you still wanted to join us. But I haven’t told you the procedure to join Magenta. Will you promise me that whatever I’m going to say now, won’t leave this garden?” Ray asked before he wanted to continue. “You can’t even tell Yeona. Otherwise then, the surprise will be ruined.” Ray grabbed Aera’s hand with the hand he wasn’t holding the bottle in.

_ Not telling Yeona something? But I tell her everything!  _ Aera thought over the past few weeks.  _ Well… except for the fact that Ray is the person we met all those years ago… I guess I can hide another secret then. Only for Ray, though!  _

“Alright.” Aera promised. Ray beamed. 

“Thank you so much for agreeing with me! So, as you know, this is an Eternal Paradise for those who need it. In order to join Mint Eye, you have to go through an initiation of sorts. For this initiation, you have to drink the Elixir to clea- orientation. And then, you will become one of us!” Ray motioned the bottle.  _ So this must be the liquid I have to drink.  _ Aera thought. She was about to take the bottle from Ray until he moved back.

“But to some people, the Elixir is extremely painful… for people like me.” Ray whispered the last part while looking down as if he was ashamed. Aera’s head was screaming an alarm.  _ This was the ‘suspicious thing’ that Yeona was talking about!  _

_ But how come Ray was telling me all of this before? If he wanted me to drink this, wouldn’t it be better for me to drink it without knowing this information? _

“Ray-”

“I don't want you to go through the pain that I did. If you go through the pain, then my heart will hurt too. Besides, you already said that you wanted to join… and the Elixir is only to show the people the truth! But you already trust Magenta and me. You believe that the outside world is only for the strong and this is the perfect place for the weak.” Ray smiled slightly when he mentioned that Aera trusted him. “That’s why I made this drink for you. It’s just some juice with some food coloring, I swear! If anyone asks you if you drank the Elixir, just say that I’ve already given it to you. You just need to drink this now - just in case anyone is watching.” Ray was looking behind his shoulder just in case if there really  _ was  _ anyone watching, and Aera had a feeling that that girl from before was who he was referring to. He finally gave the bottle to Aera who smiled.. She uncorked the bottle. As soon as she did, a strong smell started radiating from the drink.

_ Should juice smell this strong? But I should drink it otherwise Ray will think that I don't trust him… _

Suddenly, there was a rustling of leaves behind them. Ray jumped before Aera could even notice.

“W-who’s there?” Ray sounded scared. Aera tried to help him look around. They didn't need to look far.

“So this is what you wanted her to do… I knew it… but I didn't want to see it with my own eyes.” Behind an arc of flowers, a man in the Mint Eye believer cloak came out. As soon as he did, his eyes widened. Before Ray or her could ask him who he was he shouted,

“Aera! Don't drink that!” With the sudden loud noise, Aera dropped the bottle and it broke into a million pieces. Ray stared at it with bewildered eyes.

_ Why not? Was Ray lying to me the whole time? His voice sounded genuine! _

“Who are you?! Why are you here when I asked no one to interrupt me during the newcomer’s ceremony?!” Ray pointed in anger.  _ It must have not been a lie otherwise why else would Ray sound so angry… and scared? _

“Aera. I’ve come to rescue you. But it seems like I’m too late.” The hooded man said sadly looking at her then Ray.  _ That voice sounds awfully familiar but I still have to make sure. _

“Who are you?” She asked. Ray’s arm went in front of her as he started to shake.

“You! Why are you here?!” Aera wasn’t sure what was going on. Why was Ray acting like this? He must be scared… but why? The man’s voice sounded so… soft and nice. And…

The man pulled down his hood and Aera gasped.  _ I knew it! _

“V?!” She cried out.

“I’m sorry that our first time meeting would have to be like this Aera.” He apologized as if the three weren’t standing at a Cult garden and Aera wasn’t going to join the said cult only to protect her first love.

“I came here after I found out that you could be in danger. We have to escape before any of the guards come!” V sounded like he was in a hurry but Ray’s arm shielded Aera and Aera didn’t move a muscle.

“I-I knew it.” Saeran dug his fingers into his scalp :”I knew that somehow this would be ruined. There’s always someone getting in my way!” Ray’s hand turned into a fist, pulling some of his bleached hair in the process.

“Saeran… please… calm down…”  _ Saeran?! Is that Ray’s real name? How come he doesn’t use it? _

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Aera was glad Yeona wasn’t here otherwise she wasn’t sure how her younger sister would the yelling.

“Seeing that you aren’t moving, I can guess that you believe Saeran more than me.” Was it just Aera or did V sound… sad when he said that? “Your sister-”

“Of course she wouldn’t believe you! Your a liar!”  _ V’s a liar? What do you mean? From the chatrooms that I’ve attended, V sounded like a kind person… _

_ That's how Seven sounded like too… but because of Ray, I’ve been quick to judge him. _

Ray (or was it Saeran?) pushed Aera back slightly. She felt his arms tremble. 

“Aera… s-stay back… he's dangerous.”  _ Then how come he wants me to escape from this place? He can’t be that bad if he’s risking his life to save me, right?  _ Aera’s heart was beating out of her chest at the sudden development. Sweat was starting to form on her face as she was confused about  _ who was right and who was the one lying? Was Ray a victim all along? _

“This is all my fault…” V closed his eyes. “Saeran… the amount of pain that you have… it hurts me to see you like this…” He put a hand on his chest.

“Stop it! You- you don't feel guilty at all! You were just saying how you wanted Aera to escape with you! You stopped her from drinking the Elixir I made just for her!” Ray pointed to him with the arm that wasn't shielding her.  _ Yeah… his timing was a bit convenient if you ask me.  _

“I’m planning to take you out too! Please… I’m not the one lying to you Saeran. Honest!”

“DON'T CALL ME SAERAN! I TOLD YOU ALREADY!” Ray’s legs wobbled but Aera helped him stand firm.

“Get away. Get away from here and never come back!” Ray warned. V gave a look towards Aera.

“Please Aera… you must come along with me… the liquid you were drinking- it” Aera felt a sense of anger swelling inside of her.

“I’ll escape when Ray escapes.” She said like a child who would only do a chore if they were promised a cookie in the end. V frowned.

“If you come with me, I promise-”

“No, she isn't coming with you. And we’re  _ not  _ leaving Mint Eye!” Ray held onto Aera’s hand tightly. With the pleading look V gave, she was tempted to run away from here and never look back.

_ But then I would be leaving Ray. And I can't do that. Not now, not ever. _

“Were you the one that hacked into the Chatroom?” V asked. “Your brother would be so upset to see you doing the work that he avoided you to do.”  _ Brother? The black hooded guy from before!  _

“I’m going to beat that redhead. The Savior said that I’ll be able to!”  _ Redhead…? Does he mean Seven?! That's what he called Seven whenever someone mentioned him! _

_ Wait, hold up.  _ _ Seven _ _ is Ray’s twin?! The one from all those years ago!? How come Seven seems so content with his life without Ray?! From what I remember, he wanted to protect Ray so much before! What happened to make him barely mention him in the Chatroom around his friends! Is that why Ray joined this cult in the first place?!  _ Aera was getting a feeling of hate towards Seven because, she reasoned,  _ to ditch your own sibling like that, is like to ditch your other half! _

“By redhead… do you mean…” Aera said in shock.

“Aera, you will eventually find out, but I beg you to not tell the members. Including your sister Yeona.”  _ How did V know that we were related? Even in Jumin’s files, it was corrupted enough to hide our relation! _

“Ray and 707 are twins. I believe that you have met some years ago so you might have recognized him. There was a situation that made them apart… but please know this. Luciel loves his brother very much and wouldn’t have left him if-”

“I have no brother. He died along with the part of me that I threw away years ago.” Ray interrupted V’s explanation. Aera wished that he hadn’t broken through. She wanted the unsettling feeling in her stomach to leave.  _ So Seven had to leave Ray by force? How? And why? And why do I believe V over Ray? _

V’s hand went into his robe pocket and he took out two pieces of paper. Ray stepped forward, pushing Aera back in case V made some kind of threatening move.

Aera walked to the side and saw what was on the two pieces of paper. They looked like bookmarks. One had the name ‘Saeran’ at the bottom and the other had ‘Saeyoung’ written below.  _ Saeyoung must be Seven’s real name.  _ Ray held his other arm which twitched at the sight of the bookmarks as V said that these sheets of paper belonged to him and him only and the V hoped that Ray would go back to his ‘normal self.’

“No. I can't take this. The savior won't let me.”  _ What kind of crazy Savior do you have that won’t let you keep something as precious as this?  _ If Aera could say anything, she was preferring to escape with V in this situation.

“Aera… please. You have to come with me. Your sister will be worried sick if she found out about the liquid you were about to drink.” V begged again. Aera shook her head.  _ Was V lying? Or had he misunderstood the situation? _

“GUARDS! GUARDS! There is an intruder!” Ray shouted. 

V pulled up his hood. “Aera, I’m sorry that this was the first encounter we had.” He repeated what he said before as he ran the other direction.  _ V… if you told me that you could help us both escape then maybe, I would have joined you.  _ She saw V running as a group of guards quickly went towards him but Aera knew that he wouldn't get caught. He had too much of a head start.

Ray was breathing heavily.

“Ray? Are you alright?” Aera rubbed his back gently.

“I-Is he gone?” Aera answered in the positive and he gave a sigh of relief as he said that he was grateful that she was still there but unfortunately, he had to inform the Savior that V was here so they had to cut their meeting short. He walked her to her room.

“I-I’m too weak… I couldn’t even fight against him and his words…” He muttered along the way.

“Pardon?” Aera asked, knowing completely well what he said. Ray shook his head.

“It’s nothing.” And that was the last thing he said before they came to Aera’s room. He didn't even bid a farewell like he usually did. He only told her that he would make more of that fake Elixir for her to drink later.

_ But who was right? Should I even drink that Elixir or was Ray lying all along? _

Words: 4318

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, Aera, what you did was wrong. You should tell Yeona that Ray and Sev are the twins that you encountered! Oh well! Will this effect anything in any way? Hrmm. Don’t look at me! I’m just the innocent author here! Don’t mind me!~ Anyways, thank you for reading yet another chapter! Stay safe and wash your hands!  
> -SK707


	12. Worthless, Pathetic (Aera + Seven + Yeona)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aera… I came here to apologize… for not taking proper care of you. But I have a lot of work to do right now so I need to leave. I hope that you’re not too mad at me.” Ray gave a small smile and a wave.
> 
> “Ray… Don't go…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aera be gettin sus. Hi everyone! How are you feeling today? I hope that you are well and if not, I hope that this fic will bring you towards good spirits. Spoilers for FMAB in this chap so be warned! There is some angsty Seven and Ray coming up so be warned of that! That also means that we’ll be seeing some changes in our main protags soon (Tsun Seven!~ / Suit!Saeran!~) But hopefully it’ll be short. (I’m lying)  
> Spoilers for FMAB! Be warned, those who haven't seen the anime!  
> Enjoy the chapter!~

**Worthless, Pathetic (Aera + Seven + Yeona)**

~ _ Jeez, that was intense. I hope Ray’s doing ok. _

Aera changed out of the dress into some black sweatpants and a black and white shirt as she jumped on her bed noticing a chatroom was open. She entered it seeing who the participants of the chat were. She skimmed the past logs to catch up to speed. It was Seven and Yeona. 

_ Seven was tutoring Yeona in the Chatroom?! _

**707: Once you find the modulus of the equation then you can convert it into Log and that’s how u find x!**

**Yeon: Whoa… I didn’t think that the question was** **_this easy!_ **

**Yeon: Ur really good with math Seven! (*´ω｀*)**

**707: It’s nothing lolol I just like the subject**

**Yeon: I mean, I do too, but these questions are** **_killing me!_ ** **You’re amazing at it Seven!**

**Aeran Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Aeran: Hey hey!**

**Yeon: Ohh!!! Aeran!! (≧▽≦)**

**707: The lady of the hour is here!**

Aera couldn’t help but scowl at Seven in the Chatroom. She wished that V was able to finish what he was going to say. Maybe that would have helped her understand him more. But now she only saw him as ‘the person who left his brother who then joined a cult.’

**707: Brb. V just sent me some data and WOW it looks complicated.**

**707 Has Left the Chatroom**

**707 Has Entered the Chatroom**

**707: Back!~**

**Yeon: Welcome again! What was that data?**

_ I should say it sooner than later right? _

**Aeran: If V comes in here and says that I’m in danger. That's not tru.**

**Yeon: Wdym???**

**Yeon: Ur in danger?!?!**

**Aeran:** **_No_ **

**Yeon: Did the uhhhh thing happen??? Are you brainwashed or smth?!**

**Aeran:** **_No_ **

**707: Lol what r u two talking about?**

**Aeran: It's nothing!~ Nothing to be worried about!~**

**V Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Aeran: Damnit**

**Yeon: V! Did u somehow see Aeran?! Is she ok?!?!**

**Aeran:** **_I’m fine_ **

**707: Aeran if ur in trouble, we’ll come and help you**

**707: ...**

**707:**

  


**707: The Hacker is trying to remove V from the Chatroom?!?!**

**Yeon: Oh no! V, are you alright? What happened?!**

**V: Lu ;; iel**

**V: Coo ;;; nates**

**707: Hold on V, let me try and get your connection stable**

**707: I’m gonna have to eject you out of the Chatroom and u have to log back in ok?**

**Yeon: I hope that everything’s ok. The hacker isn’t usually like this…**

**Aeran: Shh!**

**V Has Left the Chatroom**

**V Has Entered the Chatroom**

**707: There. Hopefully it should be fine now**

**707: What were u saying about the hacker Yeona?**

**V: Please don’t ask them about the hacker Luciel**

**V: If they talk about it they could get in trouble**

**707: ...Only because you say so I won’t ask them**

**Yeon: I really would like to tell you Seven, but Aeran’s there with the hacker**

**707: ??!?!?!??!?! Why didn’t you say anything before?!?!**

**707: V, we have to get there right now! It sounds like Aera was taken hostage!**

**Aeran: It isn’t taken hostage if I willingly decided to stay here thank you very much**

**Aeran: Besides, how come the hacker knew you V? How do you know him?**

**707: No way**

**Yeon: No way x2 ⊙▂⊙**

**707: Is is she serious V?! You know the hacker??**

**V: Aera please. I would like to ask for you to refrain from talking about what happened in the chatroom**

**Yeon: Aeran...**

**V: Which brings me to the reason as to why I’m here.**

**V: Aera was nearly poisoned**

**Yeon: WHAT?!!???!?! NO WAY!**

**Aeran: I was not poisoned! He said that it was just juice!**

**V: I didn't say that** **_he_ ** **poisoned you. Someone spiked your drink**

**707: This is getting more confusing by the minute**

**Yeon: Ur telling** **_me._ **

**Aeran: Hold on. Someone spiked my drink?! Who?! So it wasn’t him all along? He wasn’t lying?**

Aera felt a sense of relief in her heart.  _ I knew that I could trust him! _

**V: I couldn't see clearly**

**707: Still! This could mean that Aera’s in serious danger!**

**Yeon: If ur going to save Aeran then I’m coming too!**

**V: No**

**707: No**

**Aeran: No**

Everyone in the chat other than Yeona texted.  _ I don't want to drag you into this Yeona! Please try and understand! _

**707: This could be highly dangerous**

**V: Luciel, please. Leave this to me.** **I’ll handle this on my own**

**707: But V…**

**V: And please, Aera, don't relay what happened between us and the hacker onto the chatroom**

Aera felt a bit suspicious about that. Shouldn't Seven know that his brother’s in a cult? That he was the hacker that was opposing them for this whole time?

**Aeran: ...Ok**

**707: What was the data that you sent me V?**

**V: Coordinates for my current location**

**707:**

  


**707: No way…**

**707: How r _these_ coordinates?!**

**Yeon: Dang. Must be a lot of data to see God Seven tremble**

**707: I am not trembling!**

**707: I am merely shocked**

**Yeon: Oh oh!! I understand God7! I apologize for my ignorance!**

**Aeran: Just get a room already you two**

**Yeon: （*￣□￣*；**

**707:**

  


**707: I- I don't** **_like Yeona_ ** **like that!**

**707: No way!**

**Yeon: Aeran ships….**

**V:**

  


**V: To get back to topic. Those are the coordinates where I’m at right now**

V then explained the invention that Seven created to send coded coordinates to someone and that a password would be needed to unlock the actual number. But when Aera realised that V was indirectly asking Seven to come and save Aera, she almost jumped out of the bed in shock.

**Yeon: U should ask for help from the rest of the RFA tho!**

**Aeran: I told u V! I’m not leaving until I can save** **_him_ ** **also!**

**V: I swear on my life that I will save him too but right now there isn't any time to.**

**Yeon: Who do u want to save along with Aera?**

**707: Is there another hostage to the hacker?**

**V: No**

**V: Aera listen, this is good for the rest of us. As soon as you are away from them, I’ll save him**

**Aeran: Why should I listen to you? It could be an empty promise! He looks like he’s hurting so much!**

**Yeon: Aeran…**

**Yeon: V, she didn’t mean that. I’m apologizing on her behalf. Please don't be mad at her!**

**Yeon: (◣_◢)**

**Aeran: I don't take back what I say**

Aera wanted to scream in frustration. Why couldn't she just ask why this was all happening? Why were these two brothers separated, why was Ray in a cult? And  _ why did he call himself Ray and become triggered when someone called him his real name?! _

**V:**

  


**V: It’s ok Yeona. I understand why she’s angry. I would be angry at myself too if I were ever in this kind of situation.**

**V: I will try my best to take the both of you out then**

**V: I will also try my best to stop her…**

**707: Who?**

**V: Oh! It’s not**

**V: Conne**

**V Has Left the Chatoom**

**707: Argh! The hacker’s doing another attack on V’s account!**

**707: Gtg. Work on those equations like I taught u, Yeon. Ok?**

**Yeon: (´д｀)**

**Yeon: ...Fine….**

**707: See u Aeran! Stay safe!**

**707 Has Left the Chatroom**

**Yeon: Tbh, idk who to believe. V says that u’ve almost been poisoned and u** **_still_ ** **think that it's okie for u to...** **_do this_ **

_ What happened to you, Yeona? _

Before, she followed her orders like a puppy, without any complaints. When Aera told her that if she wanted to do things her way, she would smile and say,

“No. It’s ok because my older sister thinks that it is!” If this was the Yeona back then, even if she found out that the Elixir Ray made was spiked with a poison even unbeknownst to him, she would have told her to be careful but she trusted her judgement. That she was ‘the older sister and whatever she said should be right.’

_ Was this what Ray meant as ‘independance?’ _

_...I don't think that I like it much.  _ It may have sounded bad for her to think something like that, (Yeona deserves to think for herself too!) but Aera thought of all the things that could go wrong if Yeona got to choose for herself the things she wanted to do.

_ I just want to keep her safe… is that wrong?  _ She scratched her head. In confusion.

**Aeran: I think that I’ll be ok**

**Aeran: He’ll protect me. I know it**

**Yeon: ....If you say so.**

**Yeon: The party’s in a week, if you aren’t there then I** **_am_ ** **going to get you hacker be damned.**

**Aeran: I thought you said that he was okay?**

**Yeon: Frick. You know what I mean Aeran!**

**Yeon: I gtg before I forget the method Sev just taught.**

**Yeon: See ya**

**Yeon Has Left the Chatroom**

**Aeran: ...I’m so confused, I can't even wrap my head around it.**

**Aeran: Hopefully everything will get solved soon enough**

**Aeran Has Left the Chatroom**

Aera laid on her bed back first and spread her arms.  _ Well, that could have gone worse than I thought.  _ She clicked open her phone again and raised her eyebrows.

_ How is it 11:45 already?! I should have told Yeona to go to bed instead of doing schoolwork! Should I tell her that Ray and Seven are related?  _ Aera covered her eyes as she was thinking about this.  _ No… V told me not to and besides, if she found out that they’re related then she might storm to Seven demanding what happened, and although I want the answers too, Yeona can get a bit outlandish when she wants answers.  _ So Aera decided not to tell Yeona for the benefit of herself and her sister and for the sake of the RFA, since apparently Seven was hiding this secret for a reason.

She sat up, with her legs crossed as she tried to think about what exactly happened. It seemed like she and Yeona were caught in a crossfire that they weren’t meant to be in.

...And it seems like she and Yeona are on opposing sides.

_ I just want to know what exactly is going on! We don’t have to fight, do we? Whoever is making Ray fight against his brother is cruel! _

_...I mean unless Seven really deserves it… _

Aera didn’t have both sides of the story, but she really didn't want to believe that Seven was necessarily  _ bad.  _ He took care of his brother so well when they met all those years ago! Why would he suddenly just drop him like that?  _ No…  _ Aera thought.  _ This was some kind of misunderstanding. Seven was probably forced to join the Agency he works for, maybe that's why he’s apart from his brother? Argh! I’m so confused!  _ Aera ruffled her short hair until it was all poofy. She opened up her nightstand drawer and took out her notebook, one of the few possessions she brought with her other than clothes and other necessities. She opened it to a new page. Aera used this notebook when she was working on a project for C&R or when she needed to think about something and her head was too full to remember everything. She pulled out the pen hanging on the spine and opened it with her mouth as she started to write.

=> _Ray + Seven = Twin Bros we met 7 years ago Ray brought me here to ‘test a game’ but he wanted to invite Yeona and I into a cult. Yeona doesn't want to. I want to save him._ _I need to save him._ Aera underlined furiously and circled the last two sentences. She knew that she wasn’t going to leave this place until she saves Ray along with herself. That day when Ney was asking Ray about ‘his loyalty’ he sounded scared but bold at the same time. Aera could only assume that someone scared him into having that loyalty. Speaking of-

_ => Ray = Part of some cult?! Mint Eye?! Magenta?! Gives some kind of painful initiation that Ray was trying to avoid me taking for some reason? Someone spiked my drink (But who did it?) _

_ => V also in the cult but wanted to save me. Does that mean that he wasn’t under any influence by that drink either? What was his deal? Why is he on the opposing side of the RFA? Or that’s what I think is happening. _

_ => Can't tell Yeona about any of this or the rest of the RFA _

_ => Seven unable to contact Ray (seems like it at least) _

_ => Ray hates Seven - ‘calls him a traitor’ _

_ => V somehow knows the secret that they were hiding??? What was that about?  _

_= > ~~Could he be the guy who picked up Ray from me?~~_ Aera gasped as she crossed that off and wrote,

_ => Was the blonde woman with the entrancing voice Rika?!?!  _ Aera was embarrassed to admit, but that was how she remembered who the blonde woman was. Never in her life, did she hear such a melodious voice. It was like she could do everything for that woman and she’ll still want to do more. __

_ => Ray and Seven knew Rika and V from before that's why Seven’s so loyal to V. But then Rika must have had some kind of mental illness that made her commit suicide. What was that? Did it have to do with Ray and Seven? _

_ => Ray wanted to save me. He isn’t as bad as what people may presume nor does it seem like he was ‘crazy’ or ‘cult like’ - there are many pieces of evidence that shows that he is cult like’ but he isn't loyal enough to make me do the proper orientation (?)  _

If Aera was honest, this still wasn’t making any sense. Her thoughts were broken when she heard a knocking on the door. Startled, she shoved the notebook in her drawer and threw in the pen along with it. She stood up and tried to fix her hair.

“U-uh… come in!” She called out. A split second later, the door opened and revealed Ray to be on the other side. His eyes were glistening red… as if he were crying.

“Ray? Are you alright?”  _ Why were you crying? Did someone say something to you? _ The sound of her feet was the only sound other than her voice. Ray wiped his nose with his left sleeve. He smiled.

_ You don't have to force yourself to smile for me, Ray. _

“Yes. I’m glad that you’re safe Aera. That traitor almost took you away from me.” He said. Aera frowned.

“Ray, I meant what I said. I’m going to stay with you.” She said softly. Ray shook his head.

“I-I doubt that you’ll want to stay with me… I’m worthless. I couldn’t even protect you from him. I don’t think that I’ll be able to protect you from anything. I’m- I’m so useless! Why do you want to stay with me when I can barely protect you? I read the RFA chatroom. Your drink had a poison and I didn’t even notice? I’m so stupid. I should have checked it before I gave it to you. I-” Aera grabbed Ray’s shoulder. He kept talking and  _ beating himself up about it. _

“Stop.” Aera said softly with a pleading look. Ray didn't cease when she told him to. “Ray please…” She shook his arms gently but  _ he wouldn’t stop. _

“Ray!” She yelled, but in a moderate tone. It was a habit she had to pick up because of Yeona and she wasn’t going to drop it now.

Ray’s mouth closed as if someone glued it shut. 

“I’m not going anywhere!~ I told you that I would stay and I want to stay!” She reassured. “Please don't say that you’re useless! You aren’t!” Luckily, Aera had plenty of experience of telling someone that they weren't something because of Yeona. Ray stared at her with a sad look and took her hands off his arms.

“Aera… I came here to apologize… for not taking proper care of you. But I have a lot of work to do right now so I need to leave. I hope that you’re not too mad at me.” Ray gave a small smile and a wave.  _ It was like he ignored what I just said. What’s going on in his mind right now? _

“Good night Aera.” And he shut the door behind him. She didn't move from the spot where she was standing from, she merely reached her hand towards the closed door.

“Ray…”  _ Because she helped out her younger sister so I should be able to help Ray too. _

“Don't go…”

* * *

*******

Seven’s hand dug into the scalp of his hair. The other one was typing furiously on the keyboard.

_ Ah I don't want to admit it, but I think that this is too much work. Even for me. _

On one tab, he was working on his Agency assignment, on the second one he was securing the Messenger, on the other, he was working on a possible password for V’s coordinates, another was was hacking into Yeona’s school trying to make her get easier assignments,  _ (Just so that she doesn’t need to ask me about it anymore… who knows… how long I’ll even be in the RFA for?) _ and the last one, was trying to find information about the article and anything about his Father and his recent doings.

His hand got out of his hair and he shook his head furiously.

“I can't work like this!” He held his head and bent down towards his desk. He wanted a break… but it was impossible to take a break at a time like this. So he decided to work only on the password for V’s coordinates.  _ I mean, Aera’s life is more important than mine right? She’s being held hostage at the place where V’s at! _

_ But wait… _

_ Why was V there, and how did he know where she was in the first place?  _ He tilted his rolling chair a bit back as he wondered this. Seven took off his glasses and wiped his eyes.

_ No wait, you shouldn't doubt V. He has a reason for everything. Maybe he saw her while on his travels? Point is, V’s just trying to help Aera out as a fellow RFA member!  _ He bent forward towards the keyboard again and typed,

“Sun.” There was a few seconds pause. “Incorrect.” The computer said. Seven ‘tched.’

“Daffodil?” There was a few seconds pause, “Incorrect.” He groaned until he thought of the perfect one.  _ This one has to be right! _

“Rika!” There was a few seconds pause, “Incorrect.” Seven swore, but then touched his cross necklace.  _ Control yourself Luciel. _

“Rika Kim?” That password was also incorrect.  _ This is going to be harder than I thought it would be. _

It was hard enough to work with the thought of Yeona swirling around his head but this password, and his Agency assignment!

_ Stop thinking about her, Saeyoung! She wouldn’t even like you if she knew who you truly were!  _ It was rare for him to call himself, ‘Saeyoung’ but when he did, he knew that what he was thinking, was usually correct. His job was the worst of the worst. He has to keep working otherwise, someone will take his seat and they’ll kill off the extra. It was a mistake to join the RFA, now that this article was published. They could be taken hostage or even worse. And Seven couldn't imagine what they would do if they had an innocent girl such as Yeona as a hostage.

_ I’m too dangerous. I should really keep my distance between the RFA and I. I'll leave as soon as I get these coordinates and save Aera. _

But a small part of Seven didn't want to leave… not the RFA, not  _ Yeona. _

* * *

*******

_ Aeran… you have to be alright! Who the flip poisoned you?!  _ Yeona paced around her room. After she finished her homework, she tried to get herself to sleep, but worrying about her sister took a toll. So now, she was pacing around the small apartment, while munching on a cookie. She tried to call Aera but she wasn't picking up. Yeona could only assume that she went to sleep as it was 12:52 am. She smiled inwardly thinking that Aera would have killed her if she was up this late.

_ Aeran… is this really the right thing to do? I know that you want to save Ray - I want t,, too! But to risk your own safety?! I should ask V later about if he knew what kind of poison she was about to drink.  _

_ Ping! _

Yeona looked over to her phone and opened it to find a new notification, it was none other than an RFA notification. 

With the party in more than a week, Yeona was excited to see her brother and sister and was looking forward to choosing her clothes for the party and how her fellow RFA members were going to dress and especially… Seven…

_ Yeona!! Stop it! You have to be more worried about Aera than a dress! Jeez, you’re so pathetic!  _ Yeona’s eyes glossed over the notification as she thought over that last word. 

_ Pa-pathetic? Ah, Mommy was right, then. I am pathetic. I care more about clothes than my own sister. How childish. _

She thought of Seven and what he told her. That it was  _ okay  _ to be childish. It was  _ okay  _ to be afraid of loud noises…  _ but I can't help but think about it.  _

She looked down at her phone finally reading what the notification had to say.

**A New Chatroom Has Opened!**

**Subject: Perhaps my head is broken?**

_ Eh? Who would write a title like this?  _ She opened her phone and logged into the RFA app. She was surprised to see that Seven was logged in, but was glad nonetheless.  _ I needed something else to think about, anyways. _

**Yeon Has Entered the Chatroom**

**Yeon: God Seven!~ (* >ω<)=3 I was just thinking about you!~ How’s work doing?**

**707: Huh? You were thinking about me?**

**707: I hope it was good things then… lol**

_ He doesn't sound like his usual self. _

**Yeon: ఠ_ఠ**

**Yeon: Is everything alrite?**

**707: Wait**

**707: Wait**

**707: It's past midnight!**

**707: Why are you awake Yeona?!**

Yeona twisted a strand of her hair.  _ If I tell him that I was worried about Aeran then he might get the idea that we might be really close. I know that we don't really need to hide the fact that we’re related anymore, but everyone will worry about Aeran more if I say that we’re siblings. Seven’s met Aeran too so I don't think that it’ll be a good idea to say anything right now. _

**Yeon: Lolol after I finished my homework, I decided to watch some anime （/｡＼;)**

It was a long shot, Seven could have been watching her through the cameras but she seriously doubted it. She knew that when Seven started to work on something, he wouldn't stop until it was finished.

**707: Well, you should get to sleep! Sleeping for less than eight hours is bad for ur health!**

**Yeon: Tomorrow’s Saturday and my shift starts at 10! So it's okie. ^^**

**707: ...Still… you have to work on the party, work and school. Isn't it too much?**

**Yeon: ???**

**Yeon: Nah. Aeran’s invited most of the guests. I just set up the venue, menu and the theme to accommodate it. I wanted to leave a good impression u know? (o^-')b**

**707: And now there's the hacker who held Aeran hostage.**

**707: I tried everything but I can't solve it!**

**707: But with work, and the article that the hacker sent, and securing the RFA messenger…**

**707: I don't think that I can do it**

**Yeon: Hey. Cheer up! Maybe you should take a break? Go to sleep, and dream about cats!**

**707: Ur an angel Yeona. I don't know what the members of the RFA did in their past life to deserve you and Aera**

**Yeon: Including you?**

**707: No…** **not me**

**707: The things that I’ve done now… would never allow me to be in the grace of an angel like you.**

**707: Hahahaa**

**707: Hahahaaa**

**707: Lololol**

_ Oh my, he’s really worked up, isn’t he? I wish that I could take off some of the burden from him. All I can do is cheer him up and that's basically useless.  _ Yeona felt like she was going to cry. Not for herself, but for Seven. He looked like he was in a bad situation, maybe even worse than what she and Aera went through. Not to mention, his brother is somewhere that he most likely doesnt know for his ‘safety.’  _ I hope that the white hoodie is ok… for Seven’s sake. Lets try to motivate him a little bit more. I hope that it works! _

**Yeon: Cheer up!~ You must have made some progress right? At least now you know which passwords** **_aren’t_ ** **the answer! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و**

_ Gosh, that's so stupid! That was the most pessimistic optimistic thing to say! _

**707: Ur right.**

**707: I guess it's because I’m not in a good mood.**

**Yeon: U were just saying that I needed a good night’s sleep. R u sure that u dont need one? Just heat up some warm milk for urself. It works for me.**

**707: I should try that**

**707: But Yeona**

**707: Make sure that you are always happy, make sure that you always smile**

_ Seven, I want you to be always happy, too! _

**707: And make sure you don't guess about me lolol**

Yeona laid down and frowned.  _ That isn’t something to laugh about. _

**Yeon: Eh? Why? I want to know about you Seven! Your likes, dislikes, everything! (◕‿◕✿)**

_ Oh gosh, was that too cringey? _

**707: NO!**

Yeona paled at the capital letters, she could imagine Seven yelling at her and it wasn’t a good thing.

**707: ...Sorry**

**707: You’re going to get hurt if you even try to guess what my favorite ice cream flavor is!**

**707: There are too many people coming after me right now**

**707: I can barely manage it as it is.**

**707: I just don't want you to get hurt but here you are trying to make things more complicated than it is lololol**

**Yeon: I’m sorry.**

**707: No! It's not your fault don't apologize! It's my fault because I keep thinking about-**

_ About…? _

**707: Gah! Why isn’t there a delete option in this Chatroom??**

**Yeon: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**707: Anyways, don't remember me like this,**

**707: Remember me as 707! Memelord and your personal hacker!**

**707: 707 is supposed to laugh things off when he’s in danger and make fun pranks!**

**707: That's me!~**

**Yeon: Seven…**

There was something wrong with Seven. Since he was so stubborn, Yeona figured that she couldn't do anything about it at the moment, but if ever needed,

**Yeon: Just know that I’m here for u.** **_We’re_ ** **here for u**

**Yeon: Get some sleep. You can do it tomorrow! (^o^)v**

**707: How can I when Aera could be in danger!? She’s a hostage!**

**Yeon: She’s fine right now.**

**707: Fine** **_for now._ **

**Yeon: They won't hurt her. It’s useless to kill a hostage isn't it?**

**707: That's… a very… weird thing to say…. Where did you learn that from Yeona?**

This was the perfect time to joke and put an obscure anime reference. It might make Seven in a good mood right?

**Yeon: Learned it from FMA lolol ヽ(o♡o)/**

**707: Lolololol**

**707: An anime where both brothers get their bodies back and they get a happy ending**

**707: That's impossible for me**

**707: All I’m destined for is the darkness where no one would know my name.**

**Yeon: Ur Luciel Choi! (*ゝω・)ﾉ**

**707: But no one would really know me as my true self**

**707: Ahhh!! I want to explode into a million tiny pieces!**

**Yeon: Sleep. Dream about cats in space. Do it for me Seven? You seem exhausted.**

**707: I want to dream about the space station**

**707: Do you want to go there with me?**

**Yeon: (♡ >ω< ♡) Yea boiiiii!!! We’re gonna get married there!~**

_ Yeona!  _ She dropped her phone on her face.  _ The frick did you just write?! He’s going to think that you’re weird! _

**707: Ohh! That sounds like a great idea! It’s a promise!**

**707: Elly can be the ring bearer!**

**707: Thanks for the chat**

**707: But I really have to get things together**

**707: My Agency work is almost done but**

**707: The article…**

**707: V’s password…**

**707: Those could take ages.**

**Yeon: Sleep and work on it after! It isn't going anywhere and Aeran’s safe!**

**707: I guess… I could rest my eyes a bit…**

**707: But only if you sleep too!**

Yeona giggled.  _ At least he’s back to normal now. Who knew that saying to get married at the space station would work in a situation like this? _

**Yeon: Okie. You can watch me thro the CCTV, to see if I’m lying or not. (=^_^=)**

**707: W-watch you sleep?**

**707: …**

**707: Eh, I gtg now, Maid’s calling. Bye!**

**707 Has Left the Chatroom**

**Yeon: ??**

**Yeon: Was it smth I said?**

**Yeon Has Left the Chatroom**

True to her word, she turned off her phone before leaving a message to Seven that he really should get to sleep and some honey would work with the milk she mentioned before. He didn't reply, which made Yeona hope that he was asleep already. She yawned.

_ Maybe Ray won't do anything to Aeran after all, he seemed like a gentleman when I met him. But who was the one who spiked Aeran’s drink then?  _ She pulled the blanket on top of her trying to rid her mind of any pessimistic thoughts.

_ Seven should be alright now right? He’s probably just sleep deprived. I wish I could do more for him than what I actually can.  _ With Seven’s face in her head, she dreamed of cats at a space station and her getting married to a red haired man with striped glasses.

Words: 5029

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven is slowly revealing his true self and poor Ray needs some ice cream. I think that Yeona should tell Aera that Seven is the guy that they met before and Aera should tell vice versa but what do I know? I hope that you guy enjoyed this chap and as usual stay safe, wash your hands and wear a tight blanket cuz it's winter where I live in and BOI is it cold!~  
> -SK707

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend who beta read this for me. I appreciate it! Constructive criticism and comments are greatly appreciated!! ^^  
> 


End file.
